Sonámbula
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Ella deseaba realmente despertar de ese horrible sueño oscuro donde todo era dolor, tragedia y pérdida. Pero no quería aceptar, o no se daba cuenta, que ya estaba despierta... Kataang.
1. Prefacio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todos!

Bueno, se perfectamente que tengo muchas historias por actualizar. Pero llevo mucho tiempo con ésta historia en mente y la quería desquitar ahorita que tengo imaginación xD Pero bueno. Cuando terminé mi historia "Teach me to fly" hubo muchas personas que me pidieron un fic de kataang. Tengo demasiadas en mente, aunque es ésta la más concreta.

Éste fic abarcar los hechos que ocurrieron desde La caída de Ba Sing Se en el capitulo "La encrucijada del Destino" hasta que Aang despierta en "el despertar". Tengo entendido que hay una versión oficial, un libro o cómic o algo así. No lo he leído y además, ésta es mi muy humilde versión de los hechos, con una clara inclinación kataang.

Por ahora es un simple prefacio, espero poder subirles el primer capítulo pronto.

* * *

**SONÁMBULA.**

_By_

**Nefertari Queen**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Prefacio.**

**.**

**.**

Los agentes Dai Lee estaban impresionados y no me prestaron atención. Yo elevé mis ojos hasta el rayo de luz celeste donde comenzaba a levitar Aang.

Lo había conseguido. No es que tuviera alguna duda sobre sus capacidades, a mi me inquietaban más bien sus temores. El incesante trauma de saber que siempre provocaba más problemas que beneficios cuando entraba en el Estado Avatar. Verlo así, pleno, poderoso y levitando me hizo temblar… de respeto.

Él era el Avatar. A veces, por su carácter dulce y tranquilo, su renuencia a la pelea y sobre todo, su carisma, era difícil de recordarlo. Siempre pensando en hacer el bien. Nunca deseando el mal. Pero ahí estaba, ese que procuraba nunca usar sus poderes a no ser que fuera necesario en su defensa; imponente sobre todos con el inmenso don de sus vidas pasadas en un solo cuerpo.

Algo en mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente. Estaba demasiado orgullosa. Demasiado extasiada. No entendía del todo el porqué de mi emoción. Él era mi amigo, era completamente lógico que reconociera su esfuerzo, su madurez y me sintiera feliz por él. Solo que había algo más. Algo… más profundo.

No tuve tiempo de analizarlo más fríamente cuando lo vi.

Un rayo.

Azul.

Atravesaba su cuerpo.

—¡AHHH!—gritó.

La espalda de Aang se arqueó inhumanamente cuando la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo entero y le desconectó de la vida. En el instante que vi su cuerpo retorciéndose en el aire, algo se quebró.

_¡Puck!_

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos mientras me inclinaba en un intento de menguar la espantosa opresión que había en mi pecho. Podía sentir la ausencia de mis palpitares. Podía sentir un dolor demasiado grande recorrer mi cuerpo mientras mis mejillas se empapaba.

Curve mis manos y las alcé elevando toda el agua por encima de mi cuerpo, la ola creció cuando pasé sobre el estanque y me desplacé hacia el cuerpo de Aang, que comenzaba a caer hasta el suelo. No podía estar pasando esto. Simplemente… no.

Sentí el cuerpo de Aang sobre mis brazos. Lo cargué dulcemente, cuidando que no se moviera mucho. El agua ayudó a que mi caída al suelo fuera más blanca. Mis rodillas apoyaban todo mi peso y pude contemplar el rostro de mi amigo.

¿Amigo? Por favor… esto no se sentía como un amigo. Él estaba pálido, sus ojos completamente cerrados, su boca un poco abierta por el grito desgarrador que segundos atrás había destrozado sus cuerdas vocales. Su cuerpo estaba desfallecido en mis brazos, sin ninguna resistencia o intento de moverse.

Yo no podía ver su pecho levantándose ligeramente acorde sus respiraciones yo… no podía… oír su palpitar…

No…

…¡No!...

_¡NO!_

Una llamarada enfrente de mí.

"Deben salir de aquí" me gritó un anciano que reconocí como Iroh… "¡los distraeré lo mejor que pueda!" y siguió lanzando golpes y patadas de fuego.

Algo se conectó en mi mente y me puse de pie con Aang en mis brazos. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. La neblina comenzaba a cubrir todo, especialmente cuando unos chorros de agua elevaron mi cuerpo por la catarata en esperanza de encontrar a mi hermano y a los demás.

La oscuridad del túnel me envolvió rápidamente haciendo que no viera nada con claridad.

No volví a ver nada claro.

* * *

Éste fic lo voy a hacer a base de POV's (Puntos de vista) usualmente no los uso, escribo en tercera persona. Pero ahora he decidido que el POV me daría la oportunidad de expresarlo de forma íntima, por no mencionar que será una experiencia interesante :D

Muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	2. Capitulo 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola!

¡Muchas gracias por el gran recibimiento! No me esperaba la gran cosa con éste fic xD Pero me alegro mucho de saber que les gusta. Este capítulo no explica muchas cosas y es más bien sentimental. Actualicé muy rápido porque ya lo tenía escrito, pero acabo de empezar el otro así que espero tengan la paciencia de esperarme :)

Ah, por cierto. Ahora usé comillas (") en vez de guiones (-) para marcar los diálogos ¿Por qué? No sé. Ando de novedosa. Quería cambiar un poquito la forma de mis fics y no se me ocurrió forma de mejor. Si les gusta díganme y si no pues también, para cambiarlo. Creo que tanto traducir del inglés ya me está afectando xP

Comentarios:

FanKataang100: ¡Genial! siempre lo que temo con los POV's es no poder conseguir una buena redacción, sobre todo porque debe ser explicado desde la perspectiva de cada persona. Pero me alegro saber que te gustara :)

Nieve Taisho: bueno, ya que leíste el comic tienes una referencia comparativa :) Espero que el fic te guste y también quede bueno.

Emilia-Romagna: ¡que bueno que te guste! Gracias por el apoyo :D

Kabegami Amaterasu: Muchas gracias por leerme y me halaga que te haya gustado. Definitivamente siempre que veía "El despertar" me quedaba pensando ¿Qué pasó en todo ese tiempo? Muchas cosas, calculo que Aang estuvo inconsciente unas tres semanas o casi el mes, más o menos.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

POV de Katara.

.

El túnel era completamente oscuro. No podía ver nada y sentía un cuerpo cada vez más frío en mis brazos, no muy pesado. Por los espíritus, éste no podía ser Aang ¿Lo era? no… no. ¿Oh si? Por favor, que pare. Que pare este llanto. Que pare ésta sensación de vacío en mi pecho.

Corría sin saber hacia dónde iba. Solamente buscaba desesperada una señal, una luz, una salida. Tropecé entonces con una ropa y puse mi espalda para que el golpe no afectara a Aang. Lo último que él necesitaba era despertar en éste momento por más heridas. Él necesitaba descansar, lo habían lastimado mucho… porque él seguía vivo… seguía vivo… ¿verdad?

"¡Katara!" gritaron de repente ¿quién? "¡Katara, Aang!" me desplomé.

"¿Sokka?" lo llamé para estar segura "¿Eres tú, Sokka?"

"Espíritus ¡Katara!"

Escuché unos pasos corriendo hacia mí. Cuidadosamente dejé a Aang en el suelo y contemplé a oscuras su calmado rostro. Entonces una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo regresar a la realidad. Era Sokka. Y detrás de él estaba Toph.

"Aang… Azula…" dije.

Azula había atacado a Aang y después el cayó sobre mis brazos. Lo sostuve… pálido y frío. Corría, estaba oscuro, desesperada, sonidos de pelea a mis espaldas, una neblina en mis ojos que no me dejaba ni ver mis manos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras mi pecho oprimido apenas me dejaba respirar. Imágenes taladrando mi mente constantemente y sollozos escalando mi garganta.

"¿Estás bien Katara?"

"Está conmocionada"

"¿Qué le pasa a Aang?"

"No puedo sentir sus latidos"

"Ha… ¿ha muerto?"

"¡Debemos salir de aquí! Hay personas acercándose… ¡nos quieren capturar!"

"¿Qué? ¿de dónde vienen?"

"Por allá. Síganme"

Sonaban como voces de fondo.

De repente, unos delgados y finos brazos morenos rodearon el cuerpo de Aang cargándolo. Me enfurecí ¿Quién me lo quería arrebatar? ¡Él estaba dormido! ¿Nadie podía entenderlo? Debemos dejarlo descansar. Miré hacia Sokka, el causante de esto y le reté con mi pura mirada.

"¿Qué haces?" le dije "¡No debemos molestar a Aang! Debe descansar, ha tenido un día pesado…"

Si, muy pesado. Entrenamos en la mañana y peleamos en la tarde contra unos Dai Lee. Él estaba herido. Él necesitaba descansar. Él tenía que reponer energías para despertar. Para poder ver esos orbes grises nuevamente.

Sokka me miró como si estuviera loca. Nadie podía comprender ¿Nadie?

"Katara ¿Qué…?"

"Te digo que está demasiado conmocionada" Toph me agarró de la muñeca ¿acaso quería decirme algo? "Katara, debemos correr, hay que volver a casa"

"¿Qué? ¡Debemos descansar! Por Aang…"

"Aang descansará mejor en la casa y mientras más rápido corramos más pronto descansara ¿de acuerdo?" sonaba firme. Su explicación era convincente "¡Corre!"

Me jaló bruscamente del brazo y entonces comencé a correr con ella, a oscuras y una espesa neblina enfrente de mi. Fue cuando escuché personas gritando y corriendo atrás de nosotros. Piedras volaban sobre mi cabeza como si quisieran hacerme daño ¿Estábamos bajo ataque?

"¡Corre, corre más rápido!" Toph me estaba jalando con demasiada fuerza.

Entonces, el túnel dio a un espacio abierto donde nos esperaba Appa ¡Appa! ¿Y Aang? Escalamos por la espalda y la silla de montar del bisonte. Sokka dejó cuidadosamente a Aang en el cuello del animal y yo me senté a su lado, tratando de contemplar fijamente su rostro.

Pálido, su tacto frío, sus ojos cerrados, su expresión calmado.

Espíritus ¿Había pasado todo de verdad?

"¡Jip-Jip!"

Sentí el viento mover mi cabello cuando el aire del vuelo nos alzó hacia las nubes. Esas entre las que Aang siempre volaba. Azula de verdad le había lanzado ese rayo ¿Aang estaba?

Lo abracé con demasiada fuerza tratando de sentir su corazón, como todas las veces anteriores… no sentí nada. Esto no podía estarme pasando ¿Es un sueño? ¿verdad? ¡Oh, que sea un sueño! No puede ocurrirme. Por favor espíritus ¡Aang debía de estar bien!

Tenía tantas cosas aún por hacer, detener la guerra era la menor entre ellas. Debía ver sus ojos grises y profundos, escuchar su risa, verlo volar, sus ráfagas de viento, sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus anécdotas, su sabiduría ancestral, su personalidad esporádica y tierna… no podía esfumarse.

No podía irse como se fue mamá.

Espíritus…

Espíritus por favor…

Por favor…

Alcé un poco mi mirada para encontrarme con la luna plateada ¡El agua del oasis! Una esperanza que de repente me causó la única y débil sonrisa de la noche. Con manos torpes me llevé los dedos hasta el listón de donde colgaba el pequeño relicario con agua sagrada, especial, llena de vida.

La sostuve en mis manos y el agua comenzó a brillar intensamente. Podía sentir esa enorme energía que recorría mi cuerpo insaciable. Era impresionante. Moví el cuerpo de Aang exponiendo su espalda herida. Al ver esa enorme cicatriz, monstruosa y descarapelada, me encogí. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos mientras llevaba el agua hasta la piel herida.

Sentí perfectamente cómo el agua intentaba sanar un cuerpo maltrecho y… muerto. El resplandor desapareció, la herida quedó ahí y no hubo cambio alguno. Gemí ¡Maldición!...

Entonces…

Sus tatuajes brillaron.

Inmediatamente lo moví para verle fijamente el rostro. Él abrió sus ojos ¡Abrió sus ojos! esos orbes grises, profundos, brillantes y llenos de optimismo… me estaban viendo ¡De verdad me estaban viendo! Brillaban con vida…

Los cerró.

Yo abracé su cuerpo con desesperación y alivio. Su piel comenzaba a sentirse caliente. Podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Era tan hermoso, tan reconfortante tan maravilloso….

"Él estará bien" me dijo Sokka, acercándose a mí "Todos lo estaremos"

"El Reino Tierra ha caído" dijo repentinamente… ¿El Rey? Pero ¿Él estaba aquí? ¿Desde cuándo?

Acomodé el cuerpo de Aang en mis brazos mientras me sentaba, pude asomarme. Las luces de Ba Sing Se anunciaban pronto su final. La oscuridad fue nuestra aliada; saliendo de los muros una extensa Armada de la Nación de Fuego solamente esperaba que le abrieran las murallas para poseer la ciudad.

Había todavía mucha neblina frente a mí y las cosas comenzaban a dar vueltas. Todo era confuso. Mis recuerdos estaban tornándose borrosos. Yo apretaba el cuerpo de Aang contra mi pecho y trataba de buscar consuelo. Pero él no me abrazaba como antes. No me dirigía sonrisas de ánimo ni palabra de apoyo. Él estaba… y a la vez no estaba aquí.

Mi mente era un mar de confusión y me empezó a doler la cabeza. Todos estaban tristes y desesperados, pero nadie más que yo. Había tantas emociones en mi mente disputándose una contra las otras, la neblina, los recuerdos borrosos, la armada bajo nuestra vuelo y el pecho oprimido, que me dificultaba respirar.

No estaba segura realmente de que estaba pasando. Todo alrededor se movió en cámara lenta y las voces fueron haciéndose menos nítidas, lejanas y murmuraciones sin sentido. La neblina y la oscuridad recorría todo a mi alrededor y mi único sostén era Aang, aún en mis brazos. Él me detenía de la caída.

.

.

POV de Sokka

.

Ba Sing Se estaba demasiado lejos ahora. Podía ver la muralla que cabía perfectamente en mi mano y adivinar la suerte y la sorpresa que sus habitantes se llevarían mañana, cuando lo Dai Lee abrieran esas puertas dejando a los soldados entrar por sus calles.

Era espantoso perder a una ciudad entera de ésta forma. Jamás había experimentado algo tan cercano a la guerra como en éste momento. Claro que habíamos vivido persecuciones, batallas y peleas importantes; pero ganábamos. Siempre ganábamos. Ésta era nuestra primera derrota y comenzaba a sentirme desesperado.

Volteé hacia donde estaba Katara. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos sin mirar a nadie y abrazaba con muchísima fuerza el cuerpo de Aang. Estaba perdida y confundida. Ella no se daba realmente cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, en un estado de completo shock.

Bajé el rostro cuando comencé a llorar. Aang había estado muerto, lo sé porque también yo lo cargué cuando corríamos hacia Appa. Su cuerpo estaba frío, tieso, cada vez más pálido y no tenía ni pulso ni respiración. Las heridas sobre su piel eran poca cosa a comparación de la enorme cicatriz que el rayo le dejó en la espalda. Es imposible que alguien sobreviviera a eso.

El milagro que Katara llevó a cabo con su agua sagrada quedaría tatuado en mi mente, de eso estoy seguro. Ahora la piel de Aang lucía un color más natural, pero aún pálido. Y podía ver su respiración agitada y nerviosa desde aquí. Seguramente, aún inconsciente, Aang debería sentir dolor. Caramba ¡Un rayo! ¿Quién demonios puede vivir para contar eso?

Estaba asustado. Esa era la pura realidad. Azula se había infiltrado en Ba Sing Se fingiendo ser una guerrera de Kyoshi. Eso quería decir que se enfrentó a Suki. Sabía quiénes eran y tenían sus uniformes. Que maldita suerte ¿Dónde estaría Suki? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le han herido? ¿Escapó o es prisionera? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

Luego estaba el tema de Aang. Él estaba vivo pero ¿Cómo quedaría después de esto? Un golpe de rayo es una herida demasiado seria para tomarla a la ligera. Si bien lo habían vuelto a traer a la vida, no podíamos asegurar que despertaría o que volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Podían quedarle secuelas. Como cuando un soldado se rompe un hueso y después sana, pero nunca vuelve a mover su brazo como antes. ¿A Aang le pasaría algo así?

Esto era demasiado duro. Trataba de ser fuerte pero costaba cada vez más. Aang era mi amigo. Era mi mejor amigo en todos los sentidos. Cierto, a veces era molesto tanto optimismo y tanta sabiduría en un niño de doce años. Pero ¡Hey! Era el Avatar. Era la esperanza del mundo. Era mi esperanza. Y un amigo con quien siempre podría contar.

Si el destino decía que… que… ya no volvía como antes. Lo aceptaría. Dolorosamente lo haría. Y tendría que ocultar mi propio dolor por el bien de Katara.

Espíritus, ella era quien más me preocupada. Cuando la vi en ese túnel cargando el cuerpo de Aang supe que algo andaba mal. Era como recordar el pasado. Cuando mamá murió, Katara entró en un estado de crisis y shock que la dejó atontada. Como sonámbula por días enteros. Las únicas veces que parecía regresar a la realidad se echaba a llorar desconsolada.

Estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo. Katara no estaba en la realidad. Todo alrededor le parecía diferente y podía notar desde aquí cómo sus ojos vacilaban tratando de encontrar algo. Algo que no podría ver.

¿Tanto le quería? Es decir. Ya había visto esas señales en Aang, él era demasiado obvio. Siempre fue obvio, fue parte de la razón por la que no me agradó en lo más mínimo cuando lo encontramos en el Polo Sur. Pero Katara siempre se mostró tan… bueno. Ella siempre le ha querido, solo que nunca me imaginé tal profundidad de sus sentimientos.

"Capitán Boomerang" me volteé para ver a Toph, ella había estado callada y aferrada a la silla de montar de Appa "¿A dónde vamos?"

Ella no lo decía abiertamente, pero si Aang estaba herido y Katara en su propio mundo, era mi deber tomar el mando. Me paré para agarrar las riendas de Appa y tiré de ellas suavemente, desviando un poco el curso del bisonte. Appa estaba curiosamente silencioso, parecía casi triste. Podía adivinar la razón; éste bisonte y Aang estaban conectados de una forma especial.

¿A dónde podíamos ir? El Reino Tierra ya había caído, como bien lo dijo el Rey. Ni Ba Sing Se ni sus alrededores eran seguros. Tenía que trazar un plan, solo que las cosas habían pasado tan rápido. Yo mismo estaba algo aturdido. Pensé entonces en mi padre, él no estaba lejos. Tiré nuevamente de las riendas hacia la Bahía Camaleón.

"Iremos con mi padre y los demás guerreros del Polo Sur" le expliqué a Toph, con la esperanza de que Katara reaccionara a lo largo de la explicación "Ahí podremos pasar la noche y pensar en qué hacer…"

El Rey Tierra habló: "¿No sería muy arriesgado?"

"Con la situación como está, todo es arriesgado" bajé la cabeza ante la abrumadora realidad "No podemos perder la esperanza. Mi padre tiene muchos hombres bajo su mando, creo que estaremos a salvo por lo menos un par de días, en lo que pensamos otro plan"

"Mantener la esperanza" se bufó Toph "No me hables de eso en éste momento"

Nunca fue mi fuerte en realidad. La que tenía la cabeza en alto sin importar qué pasara siempre fue Katara. Miré hacia mi hermana. Maldición, no mejoraba.

"Cálmense todos" sugerí "No debemos perder la objetiva"

"¿Y de qué objetiva me hablas, eh?"

"Primero llegar a un lugar seguro, después… mantenernos seguros"

Suspiré. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

La bahía no estaba lejos y llegamos cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Yue… aquí es donde necesitaré más tu apoyo. Tiré de las tiendas y comenzamos a descender cerca de uno de los barcos. Me sorprendió que de toda la flota, varias naves estaban sobre el océano. Seguro pensaban en partir pero ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

Bajamos hacia la arena. Katara aún seguía sentada y con los ojos abiertos, pero no se movía. La dejé por un momento, buscando a mi padre. No tardó en aparecer, corriendo hacia nosotros. Lucía preocupado, seguro habrá notado el gran aire de tristeza que nos rodea.

"¡Sokka!" me abrazó de inmediato "Te fuiste repentinamente ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?"

Señalé hacia el bisonte.

"Katara no reacciona, está en shock" le dije "Nos atacaron en Ba Sing Se. La princesa Azula se infiltró en los muros… mató a Aang. No sé cómo pero Katara lo ha revivido"

Mi padre frunció el ceño.

"Espera ¿Ba Sing Se ha caído?"

"Completamente" EL Rey Tierra se acercó con Bosco detrás, acariciándole la cabeza a ese estúpido oso "El Reino Tierra ha caído"

Mi padre empalideció.

"No importa" dijo de repente "Al menos están a salvo. Pensaremos en que hacer después y me contarás con más detalle lo que pasó" me miró con una pequeña sonrisa "Por ahora debemos reposar un poco. La noche se ve calmada"

Papá caminó hasta el bisonte. Katara seguía ahí, paralizada y sosteniendo con fuerza a Aang. Salté hacia Appa y me incliné cerca de ella "Katara" le hablé, mientras comenzaba a coger el cuerpo de mi amigo "Katara… debemos bajar"

Ella no respondió. Comencé a jalar el cuerpo de Aang pero entonces, finalmente, Katara me miró con expresión rabiosa.

"¿Qué haces?" me gritó "¡Aang necesita dormir!" pero ya tenía el cuerpo de Aang en mis brazos y Katara me golpeaba furiosa, llorando nuevamente "¡No te lo lleves! ¡Que no se vaya!"

Mi padre agarró a Aang para llevárselo a una tienda de campaña, mientras abracé a Katara lo más rápido y fuerte que pude. Ella comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña contra mi pecho, desconsolada. Jadeaba y gemía. No pude hacer nada mas que seguir abrazándola.

* * *

¿Les gustó por ahora?

Muchísimas gracias por leer :)

chao!


	3. Capitulo 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

Ya casi termino al fin el siguiente capítulo de "Princesa del Sur" pero por ahora les traigo éste de Sonámbula, No adivinarán de quién es el POV xD Tengo muchas nuevas ideas para éste fic que espero les gusten. Por ahora disfruten.

Comentarios:

Zoey: me alegro mucho que el fic te haya generado ese cúmulo de sentimientos, y que además los reconozcas en mis demás fics. Sigue disfrutándolos y muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras :)

Katangeeer: Primero, me emociona que te haya gustado tanto la historia. Segundo, espero que las demás también te gusten :D

Nieve Taisho: No, Aang no morirá, pero habrá más drama y tensión. Y sobre lo otro ya te respondí en un mensaje, espero impaciente el fic :D

Emilia-Romagna: oh si, Katara anda muy mal y lo andará en varios capítulos más. Me agrada que te siga gustando la redacción, a mi me gusta hacer POVS pero se me hace un poco más difícil. Es bueno saber que me quedan bien!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

POV de Hakoda.

.

Era impresionante. El Avatar estaba ahí, recostado en una colchoneta con mis únicos curanderos haciendo lo posible por curarlo. Estaba tremendamente herido; pero Sokka me explicaría después lo que pasó. Ni él ni Katara parecían tener heridas serias. Pero miré a lo lejos a mi hija. Ella estaba llorando increíblemente desconsolada ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Será acaso por éste muchacho?

Caminé hacia ellos tan rápido como pude. Katara estaba verdaderamente en shock. Solamente recordaba haberla visto así cuando murió mi esposa. Espíritus, ella había crecido demasiado. Ya no era una niña ni por asomo, se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer. ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido?

Cuando llegué a su lado Katara seguía llorando, pero desvió su mirada para no verme. Eso me desconcertó. Intenté poner una mano sobre su hombro, yo quería saber qué andaba mal. Habían sido años distanciados. Quería volver a abrazar a mi hijita y pellizcarle sus mejillas.

"¿Estás bien, hija?" me aventuré a decir, viéndola renuente de hablar conmigo "¿Te han lastimado? ¿Katara?"

"Estoy bien, papá" replicó con una voz llena de asperezas "Muy bien"

"Pero…"

"Ya te dije que estoy bien" casi me gritó "Tengo que curar a Aang"

Ella miraba hacia el muchacho. Cuando mis curanderos se rindieron, Katara se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Sus manos guiaron una cantidad pequeña de agua que comenzó a brillar en color celeste hermoso. Ella pasaba esa agua sobre la herida una y otra vez, ansiosa y aún llorosa, pero un poco más tranquila.

No recuerdo que Katara pudiera hacer eso antes. Ella definitivamente estaba sobreponiéndose a un colapso. Sin alejarme mucho, por temor a que explotara, me acerqué a Sokka. Él estaba guiando a una chica visiblemente ciega para que se sentara sobre la proa.

"Odio los barcos de madera" replicó la niña "No puedo sentir tan bien las vibraciones como desearía"

"Lo sé, Toph" ese fue Sokka ¿se llamaba Toph? "Pero es lo que tenemos por ahora"

"Sokka" lo llamé. Él me miró "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Un momento estábamos Sokka y yo recogiendo todo para poder atacar a una enorme embarcación, y al otro el muchachito calvo bajaba con su bisonte. Sokka me dijo que si él estaba ahí es porque había problemas. Se subió el enorme animal volador alejándose. Yo pensé que todos estarían bien. Si Sokka había llegado hasta aquí sin cicatrices solo demostraba lo buen estratega y guerrero que era.

Por eso, verlos entristecidos y cargando un cuerpo casi muerto fue difícil de creer al principio. Aunque nuestro grupo nunca haya tenido bajas, ha habito heridos indeseados, como Bato.

"Nos pusieron una trampa, papá" dijo mi hijo con aflicción "La princesa Azula y el príncipe Zuko se infiltraron en la Ciudad, ellos planearon un golpe de Estado"

Eso explicaba al Rey con su Oso sentados en la otra parte del barco, consternados y silenciosos.

"Peleamos lo mejor que pudimos. Ya ves que Katara se quedó en Ba Sing Se, ahí la tomaron prisionera en una especie de catacumbas subterráneas. Aang fue para salvarla, pero les llegaron una enorme masa de agentes Dai Lee y los principitos"

"¿Los Dai Lee?"

"Eran una especie de policía en la ciudad. Pero se corrompieron por Azula y decidieron trabajar para la Nación de Fuego"

Eso sonaba increíblemente mal. Cuando la gente traiciona su patria, ya no queda honor dentro de ella.

"Aang y Katara pelearon lo mejor que pudieron" continuaba Sokka "Seguro recordarás que Aang es el Avatar. Él puede entrar en un poderoso estado llamado Estado Avatar donde sus poderes llegan al máximo y puede enfrentarse a cualquier cosa"

"¿De ahí vienen los rumores de que el Avatar destruyó toda una flota en el Polo Norte?" esto era interesante.

"Así es. Y si lo hizo. Aang estuvo este tiempo tratando de dominarlo y consiguió entrar en él, para hacerle frente a los Dai Lee… pero…"

Sokka se notaba triste, no tanto como Katara pero definitivamente mal. Aang debería ser un chico muy especial para que mis hijos le tengan tanto cariño. Sobre todo mi desconfiado hijo mayor.

"Azula le lanzó un rayo por la espalda" señaló la cicatriz "Lo mató en el acto. No sé cómo Katara pudo salir de ahí… ella no me ha explicado mucho, está muy consternada. Ella usó un agua espiritual muy especial del Polo Norte y, de alguna milagrosa forma, pudo revivir a Aang. Pero él sigue muy enfermo"

"Pero él se mejorará" le dije, abrazándolo un poco por los hombros "Ya verás que todo irá saliendo bien, hijo" y ya que andábamos hablando del tema… "Sokka ¿Tu crees que tu hermana tenga… sentimientos más profundos hacia Aang?"

Sokka me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Soy su padre y creo que tengo derecho a saber" dije inmediatamente.

"Aang está completamente loco por Katara, te lo advierto desde éste momento" respondió "Pero es un buen muchacho. Katara ha sido demasiado renuente, actúa siempre como si fueran mejores amigos. Pero ha habido ocasiones, aparte de ésta, en la que puedo notar a Katara más bien… enamorada"

"Un enamorado no se pone así, Sokka" señalé hacia donde estaba mi hija, pálida y casi sonámbula, pero curando la herida de Aang "Yo me atrevería a decir que está más que enamorada. Mucho más"

Sokka se encogió de hombros "No lo sé. Ya ves que no soy un confidente precisamente favorito de Katara. Pero en lo que hemos viajado, he podido notar que ella siempre se preocupa demasiado por Aang. Y no en la forma maternal o de amiga que pretende"

"Si, ella está enamorada de él, capitán boomerang" habló la chica ciega que estaba sentada detrás de nosotros… ¿cómo se llamaba? "Tremendamente enamorada, igual que Pies Ligeros. Pero se lo niega ¡Que tierna!"

Ésta muchachita y mi hijo se llevarían un verdadero torneo por el premio al más sarcástico.

"Papá, ella es Toph Bei Fong" me la presentó "Una gran amiga. Es la maestra tierra de Aang"

¿Esa niña ciega era una Maestra Tierra?

"Si, soy ciega. Si, soy una maestra tierra capaz de patearle el trasero al que se me atraviese y sí, me uní a éste grupo de locos en un arranque de locura ¿correcto?"

Me reí.

"Definitivamente encajas aquí" le dije. Estiré la mano para estrechar la de ella "Un placer conocerte, Toph"

"Ahora el punto es" dijo Sokka "¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿Tú crees que tu hermana pueda camuflajearnos con una cortina de vapor hasta llegar al Polo Norte?" le pregunté.

Sokka me había dicho ya que Katara era una Maestra Agua plena y peligrosa. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Es en momentos como éstos cuando de verdad me arrepiento de haber estado lejos de mis hijos, en esas etapas que dejaron de ser niños para convertirse en guerreros.

"¿Cómo esta ahora?" Sokka miró a su hermana y negó con la cabeza "Ahora creo que ni un látigo de agua podrá hacer"

"¿Algún plan para pasar desapercibidos?" preguntó Toph.

Estaba trazando unas rutas especiales en mi mente, donde la Nación de Fuego rara vez pasa y que podrían significar una forma más seguro de viajar. Le di indicaciones a las otras naves y comenzamos a movernos cerca de la costa, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche. Faltaban unas cinco horas hasta que amaneciera. Debíamos alejarnos lo más posible de Ba Sing Se si queríamos pasar desapercibidos.

"Sokka" coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, para que me viera a los ojos "Tú y tus amigos vayan a descansar. Todavía faltan unas pocas horas para el amanecer"

"Pero…" no le di tiempo de replicar.

"Han pasado muchas cosas ésta noche. Merecen un buen descanso. Ya mañana planearemos todo lo necesario ¿De acuerdo?"

Sokka aceptó a regañadientes y ayudó a Toph para que bajaran los escalones hacia las hamacas en el interior del barco. Eran realmente cómodas con el vaivén del océano y sabía que podrían descansar muy bien. Miré hacia donde estaba Katara. Ella a duras penas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sus manos aún mantenían al agua brillosa sobre el cuerpo del Avatar. Quizá después, cuando al menos terminara su labor.

Me dirigí entonces al Rey Tierra, que estaba recargado y semi-abrazado con su enorme oso café, que me daba mala espina.

"Majestad" lo llamé con firmeza "Soy Hakoda, el líder de ésta pequeña tropa"

Él me miró con una sonrisa vacía. Estaba decaído y no podía culparlo.

"Es un honor conocerlo" respondió "Gracias por protegernos"

"No hay nada que agradecer" y era la verdad "Puede pasar al interior del barco a descansar. Lo necesitará"

No dijo nada, solo se paró, tiró de su oso llamándolo por un nombre extraño y entraron donde Bato les dijo. Ahora faltaba mi hija. Suspiré mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"¿Katara?"

Ella no me miraba, sus ojos estaban posados solamente en el Avatar. No lo curaba ya, pero estaba renuente a moverse. La llamé de nuevo.

"¿Hija?" coloqué una mano sobre su hombro. Ella no me rechazó, pero por la forma en que sus ojos lucían opacos, pensaría que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando "Es hora de descansar"

"Debo cuidarlo" su voz sonaba mecánica, como una respuesta involuntaria "Debo cuidarlo"

Agarré una colchoneta y la extendí al lado de la que estaba usando el Avatar. A una distancia prudente, desde luego. Incliné suavemente a Katara hacia la colchoneta.

"Recuéstate" le susurraba "Estará bien"

Hacia algo parecido años atrás, cuando ella era una niña y caminaba por las noches cuando aún estaba dormida. Un hábito que afortunadamente se le quitó al crecer. Ella se recostó obediente y pronto cerró los ojos. No había nubes de tormenta. Por ésta ocasión dormir en la proa no vendría mal. No habría espacio para ella ni para el chico en el interior del barco.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" me preguntó Bato.

"Por el momento navegar. Y recen porque nadie nos encuentre"

**-o-**

Fue una noche estresante, viendo varias veces a todas partes asegurándonos de que nadie nos seguía. Cuando estaba llegando el amanecer encontramos un pequeñísimo puerto sin ninguna bandera roja y nada más que canoas. Revisé en el mapa. Estábamos en una península demasiado brusca. Seguro las naves enormes de metal no podrían rodearla fácilmente. Unas horas a salvo.

Una vez que anclamos mandé a unos hombres a comprar víveres. Fue en eso que Sokka se levantó. Lucía ojeras bajo sus ojos y dudaba que hubiera descansado algo. Pero al menos estaba mejor que Katara.

Ella se había despertado una hora antes del amanecer gritando por una pesadilla y jadeando. Solo de ver al Avatar se calmó. Desde entonces estaba ahí, sentada, pálida y ojerosa sin poder humano para moverla. Espero que pronto se me ocurra una día.

"¿Dormiste bien?" traté de sonar casual.

"No mucho" fue la respuesta de mi hijo "¿Dónde estamos?"

Saqué los mapas y le indiqué el lugar. Sokka traía sus propios mapas y descubrimos con alivio que este puerto estaba prácticamente olvidado de la guerra. Pero no podíamos quedarnos aquí por siempre. Para el atardecer deberíamos volver a navegar si queríamos alejarnos realmente de Ba Sing Se.

"No podemos dejar que la Nación de Fuego gane" dijo Sokka de repente "Ellos han tomado Ba Sing Se, pero aún podemos darle un buen golpe"

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Sokka, en éste momento lo que nos debe importar es ponernos a salvo" le reprendí "No hacer planes de guerra"

"Estamos en una guerra papá" me dijo "Y siempre que viajábamos lo hacíamos sabiendo que corríamos el riesgo. Cayó una ciudad más ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Bato bufó.

"Es digno hijo tuyo, Hakoda" me dijo, cosa que en éste momento no me tenía nada contento.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer?"

"Planeábamos hacer una invasión ¿Recuerdas? Te hablé de ella"

Si. Debía admitir que esa idea era realmente buena. Sokka se había lucido planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre el día del eclipse, desde la forma de llegar a la Capital hasta la estrategia que se debería efectuar estando ahí. No podía estar más orgulloso de él. Pero ya no había soldados del Reino Tierra que pudieran ayudarnos. Y dudaba que alguien quisiera enlistarse en éstos momentos de desesperación a ningún ejército.

"Estamos en nuestro mejor momento" el rostro de mi hijo se iba iluminando. Conocía esa expresión, tenía un nuevo plan "¡El mejor!"

"Explícamelo" le pedí.

"La Nación de Fuego ha visto caer a Ba Sing Se" me dijo "Seguramente estarán confiados. La euforia les durará ¿Qué? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? Toda la gente estará feliz por su país. Lo que menos se esperan…"

"Es un ataque sorpresa" terminé la frase. Mi hijo era brillante,

"Sólo tenemos que ir trazando lo básico" Sokka bajó un poco el rostro reflexivo "Habrá que cambiar unas cuantas cosas…"

"Pero es algo que podemos pensar mientras comemos un poco"

El ánimo en general era increíblemente bajo, pero un buen tazón de comida suele dar la ilusión suficiente de la esperanza en casi cualquier persona. Pocos hablaban, o si lo hicieron no me percaté.

Katara apenas y quiso comer. Sokka insistió muchas veces hasta que ella, resignada, abría un poco la boca y dejaba que algo de caldo cayera en ella. No había mejorado realmente nada. Seguía ida, con sus ojos perdidos en un punto muerto. Cuando estuvimos seguros de que se acabó un tazón de sopa, nos apartamos ligeramente. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que colapsara. O al menos eso esperaba.

Sokka y yo comenzamos a trazar el plan. Podría resultar si hacíamos una Invasión pequeña en vez de una grande. Con el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte el ánimo de los soldados caería y si le sumábamos la ausencia del Fuego-Control, entonces tendríamos todas las de ganar. Pero nuestra flota desde luego que no podría hacerle frente. Necesitábamos a más personas.

"Hemos hecho un montón de amigos en éste viaje" me dijo Sokka "Atravesamos casi todo el Reino Tierra. Hay más, pero en éstos momentos son las únicas personas que se me ocurren" él escribía nombres rápidamente en una hoja "Nos ayudarán, no tengo la menor duda"

Confiaba plenamente en él. Así que su palabra me bastaba.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer debimos volver al mar. Habíamos trazado una ruta muy estrecha que seguro las enormes naves de metal no podrían cruzar. Pero era riesgosa. Había corales altos y los barcos comenzaron a golpearlos cuando, en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas y podíamos verlos.

Fue una noche por demás espantosa que no quisiera recordar. El barco se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, un viento insaciable intentaba desviarnos creando olas enormes que, afortunadamente, no iban acompañadas de lluvia. Las olas que crecían nos lanzaban contra los corales y los golpes sacudían la madera. Cada golpe podía significar una apertura y hundimiento.

Cuando salió el sol, y el viento cesó, me sentí bendecido.

"¡No podemos viajar aquí!" me gritó Katara. Yo la miré sorprendido de que había hablado "Aang está demasiado cansado por el entrenamiento. Si no descansa no podrá pelear contra Azula"

¿QUÉ?

"Katara" Sokka le susurraba para calmarla "No te preocupes, Aang no va a pelear aún y estamos bien. Él podrá descansar"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Completamente"

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia el Avatar, cerrando los ojos.

"Sokka… ¿Qué…?"

"Déjala" me dijo "Está completamente desconsolada. Entrará en sí, de una o de otra forma. Pero sé que volverá"

Miré hacia mi hija con el corazón completamente roto. Sus ojos azules no veían nada en realidad. Sus ojeras pronunciadas y su expresión vacía. Esa no era mi hija. Esa no era la niñita enérgica y sonriente de la que me despedí. No…

"Pero ella tiene razón" miré a mi hijo mayor "No podemos viajar de ésta forma"

"Tienes razón. Pero tampoco podemos viajar en rutas seguras sin arriesgarnos a que la Nación de Fuego nos capture"

"Podríamos hacer un camuflaje"

"¿De neblina? Dudo que nos sirva mucho. Somos varias naves. No hay manera de ocultarlas todas"

Sokka se quedó pensando.

"¡Ya sé!" gritó emocionado "¿Quién quiere hacer una visita turística a la Nación de Fuego?"

En ese momento pensé que estaba enfermo.

"¿Pretendes entonces que nos adentremos a una Nación enemiga?" casi gritó Bato "¡Nos descubrirían! A menos que fingiéramos ser de la Nación de Fuego"

"Exactamente"

"¡No somos Maestros Fuego!"

"No digo que lo seamos" replicó Sokka "Pero ¿Por qué no usar una de sus naves?"

Comenzaba a entender… creo.

"¿Y si raptamos una nave de la Nación de Fuego?" dijo sin rodeos "Piensa, papá. Las demás naves no atacarían a una que, supuestamente, es de su propio país. Y podemos también usar los uniformes para hacernos pasar por ciudadanos de la Nación de Fuego"

Me quedé viendo a mi hijo sorprendido. ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Dieciséis años? ¡Era un plan estupendo!

"Entonces hay que raptar una nave enemiga ¿verdad?" le dije.

"De preferencia chica" se apresuró a decirme "Así no tendremos que pelear tanto"

"Muy bien"

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Le estoy dando mucho protagonismo a Sokka porque, a mi parecer, él siempre fue parte importantísima del Equipo Avatar, aunque a menudo dejado de lado (sobre todo en la primera temporada) por los poderes que tienen Katara, Aang y Toph. El capítulo de "El Maestro de Sokka" me mató, sentí que era algo muy necesario para él. Por ahora, ya que nadie está en sus cabales por el espantoso accidente de Aang, considero que Sokka debió tomar ese liderazgo que ni Katara ni Toph han podido llevar y que Hakoda, por su ignorancia hacia muchas situaciones que sus hijos si conocen, sería incapaz de sobrellevar.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? el siguiente trae más sorpresas :D

Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	4. Capitulo 3

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Este capítulo es un poco corto, creo yo. No tiene en sí mucha información sobre lo que pasa alrededor, es más bien sobre lo que pasa en la mente de los personajes. Para los que me han pedido el POV de Toph, ya lo tenía planeado y ese será en el próximo capítulo del que ya tengo escrito la mitad :D (¡Soy feliz! No me he atrasado tanto)

Comentarios:

FanKataang100: lo sé, me encanta Sokka, es sencillamente genial. Me alegro que me estén quedando bien los POV'S :D

Kabegami Amaterasu: Ya vi el capítulo sobre Aang ¡Está sencillamente genial! Me encantaron sus vidas pasadas, sobre todo me gusto el consejo que le dio Yanchen. Pero bueno, si, este fic será algo así como el otro lado de la moneda. Y espero poder terminarlo muy pronto.

Emilia-Romagna: jajajaja, lo sé, me encanta el carácter de Toph, directa y firme. Katara seguirá en un estado similar hasta más capítulos adelante, cuando ya le de el "colapso"

Nieve Taisho: me alegro haber hecho bien el papel de Hakoda, quería que se pudiera apreciar lo orgulloso que está de él, y más adelante también habrá una escena parecida para Katara. En la serie nos muestran seguidamente que es un padre lleno de cariño a sus hijos, lo adoro por eso :)

ctin939: Hi! I'm really happy you like my story, I know, I read so many stories in english and I need translate it, but feels good when it was a good fic. Of course I read your story and I hope you like my reviews. Thanks for read! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**.**

**.**

POV de Zuko.

.

"¡NO!"

Grité.

Me senté sudando y desesperado en la cama. Miré alrededor. Usualmente cuando gritaba entre sueños mi tío aparecía y se sentaba a mi lado, preguntándome que había pasado. Apreté las sábanas bajo mis manos recordando porqué ahora no estaba aquí conmigo.

Intentaba no pensar en eso. Como Azula había dicho, mi tío me había traicionado. Él intentó apartarme de mi destino y de mi legítimo derecho al trono, metiéndome ideas ilusas. Pero una parte de mi interior reclamaba por ellas. No estaba seguro de qué pensar.

Éste coraje tan intenso que me recorre apenas despierto no puedo calmarlo con nada. Ésta confusión que nubla mi mente y la sensación de que estoy haciendo algo mal.

"¿Señor?" me llamaron. Me puse de pie para abrir la puerta. Era una recámara enorme, debo admitirlo. De las más hermosas en éste Palacio de Ba Sing Se.

Un agente Dai Lee estaba ahí, con esa pose tan extraña de ellos.

"El barco partirá en un par de horas ¿Desea que le traigamos un desayuno?"

"No" repliqué y cerré la puerta.

Un par de horas.

En un par de horas me subiré en una nave para regresar a la Nación de Fuego y recibir los honores que me corresponden, como el príncipe heredero. En un par de horas iniciaré éste nuevo viaje donde mi honor ha sido completamente restaurado.

¿Por qué no me podía sentir feliz?

Me cambié rápidamente poniéndome la primera ropa que encontré para salir a caminar. Era casi de madrugada, el sol no se podía presenciar pero sí la claridez del cielo. Todo el mundo parecía estar en paz y feliz. Todo el mundo menos yo. Era como una tormenta desatándose en el interior de mi cuerpo. Muy parecido a las fiebres que experimenté unos pocos días antes. Pero… me atrevería a decir que más intenso.

"¡Buen día!" sonó una voz bastante alegre. Repentinamente sentí unos brazos finos abrazándome "¿Cómo has dormido hoy, Zuko?"

Ty Lee era quizá la única que sabía de mis pesadillas, y no porque se lo hubiera dicho. Ella tenía un sexto sentido increíblemente grande.

"Mejor" le mentí.

"No tienes idea de lo bello que es el que estés aquí" me decía sonriente "Es como cuando éramos niños ¿Te acuerdas?"

Niños…

"Sí" aunque el recuerdo no me agradaba mucho "Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho"

Inconscientemente llevé una mano hacia la enorme cicatriz que deformaba mi rostro. Ty Lee hizo una mueca extraña y después volvió a sonreír.

"¿Sabías que las chicas amamos a los hombres con cicatrices?" me dijo en un tono que pretendía ser seductor. Conseguía hacerme sonreír. Ella no había cambiado en nada.

"Eso me han dicho"

"Créelo" guardó un poco de silencio "No te avergüences de eso, Zuko. Esa cicatriz es la señal de todo el aprendizaje que es experimentado en estos años."

La miré.

"No todo ese aprendizaje fue amigable"

"La vida es como la ves" agregó inmediatamente "Decídelo"

Iba a decirle una cosa más cuando otro agente Dai Lee nos recordó que ya teníamos que marcharnos. Ty Lee comenzó a dar piruetas por el pasillo rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

Nunca he comprendido como Ty Lee y Mai pueden ser amigas de Azula. Las dos, aunque de forma diferente, son realmente buenas personas. Las que más he extrañado en todo este tiempo que estuve desterrado. Las dos podían ponerme de buen humor si se lo proponían, y no las culpaba. Crecimos juntos. Las conocía perfectamente, como ellas me conocen a mí.

Comencé a caminar para salir del Palacio hacia el barco que nos llevaría de vuelta a la Nación de Fuego. Aún no podía creerlo. Llevaba tres años fuera de casa. De mi hogar. Desterrado por la persona que supuestamente debía protegerme y velar de mi futuro. No estaba seguro de cómo podría volver a mirar de frente a mi padre, después de que todos los días miro en mi reflejo _su_ marca.

"¿Zuko?"

Me detuve inmediatamente.

Era una voz que conocía perfectamente. La que más había extrañado en todo este tiempo lejos de casa. Mai estaba apoyada en la pared con las manos ocultas en las mangas holgadas de su túnica. Uno pensaría que es una inofensiva, serie y bella noble. Porque no se podían ver bajo sus oscuras ropas las navajas que en sus manos eran riesgosamente poderosas.

"¿A dónde vas?" me preguntó.

"Al barco" que respuesta tan tonta.

"Eso lo sé, tonto" se me acercó, tratando de disimular una sonrisa "¿No te sientes emocionado?"

No en realidad.

"Algo…"

"No lo pareces"

Mai se me acerco lentamente. Alzó una de sus manos hacia mi rostro, en el lado donde estaba mi cicatriz. Apenas iba a tocarla cuando retrocedió, quizá pensando que no me agradaría. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

Agarré su mano y la posé sobre mi piel marcada. Ella la acarició suavemente, apenas pude sentirla. Me sorprendió verla extrañamente enojada.

"¿Sabes?" me dijo "Cuando te desterraron, mis padres por poco me lo hacen también" confesó, para mi enorme sorpresa "Estaba tan enojada que comencé a maldecir al Señor de Fuego… a mis padres casi les da un ataque cardíaco"

Sonreí.

"No tenías que hacerlo"

"Pero lo hice" replicó "En ese momento me pareció un vil tirano. Y a Ty Lee igual."

"Pero… ¿Ella no se escapó al circo?" me lo había confesado hasta hace poco.

"Si… cuando te fuiste. Todos nos separamos después de eso, Zuko"

Esa confesión no estoy seguro de qué sentimientos removió en mi interior. Pero se sintió… entre bien y mal. Confuso.

"Te extrañé" me dijo Mai.

"Yo también"

Cuando no me la pasaba pensando en el Avatar que debía capturar, lo hacía en la bella y seria chica que se la pasaba sentada en el árbol viendo cómo mi hermana y Ty Lee competían haciendo piruetas. Siempre fue así, calmada, tranquila. Aún desde niños. Pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa.

Fue desesperante. Apenas había tenido un verdadero acercamiento con Mai cuando mi padre… bueno. No fue una despedida precisamente bonita. Prácticamente habíamos empezado un noviazgo cuando me tuve que ir.

Pero entre el destierro no podía mandar cartas ni mensajes a la Nación de Fuego en realidad. Solo las relacionadas con el Avatar y bajo el pseudónimo de traidor. Nada lindo. No pude ponerme en contacto con Mai en todo este tiempo y de verdad dudaba que ella tuviera los mismos sentimientos que antes.

"¡Chicos!" nos gritó Ty Lee "¡Ya está el barco! Azula nos espera"

_Que nos espere el tiempo que quiera_, pensé yo. Pero no podía en este momento darme tantas libertades. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que mis actos puedan hacer que mi padre me perdone.

"Vámonos" Mai agarró mi mano "Tenemos todo un viaje para hablar" me sonrió levemente.

Caminé con ella agarrándome la mano hacia donde Ty Lee nos decía que estaba la nave.

**-o-**

.

POV de Sokka.

.

¿Ideas locas?

Para mí no son ideas locas… solo ideas diferentes a lo que _todos_ piensan.

El que mi padre entendiera inmediatamente lo importante que sería raptar una nave de la Nación de Fuego no quería decir que todos los demás le aceptarían de la misma manera. Mi padre se lució dando discursos y explicaciones que nos dieran la motivación suficiente para este encuentro.

Es impresionante ver cómo las personas pueden estar llenas de esperanza y al siguiente segundo, rendidas. Jamás pensé que la muerte de Aang-Benditos espíritus por regresárnoslo-Pudiera afectar tanto y tan profundamente a tantas personas. Y realmente, los hombres de mi padre no sabían que el Avatar estaba muerto. Solo veían herido y a mi hermana cuidándolo arduamente. Pensaban que sus heridas eran tan serias, que solo demostraban la magnitud de lo que estábamos enfrentando. Y por ello quizá nuestra derrota.

Nunca fui de los que dan discursos motivacionales. Eso era de Katara. Y Aang también. Ésta carga jamás pensé cargarla.

Pero yo era un guerrero y los guerreros siempre llevan sus cargas con honor y valentía. Al menos eso me enseñaron y eso haría. Con mi padre había estado trazando un plan que nos permitiera robar la nave. Fue arduo y minucioso. Pensaba primero en una cortina de humo que nos mantuviera ocultos hasta llegar a la proa, pero Katara en semejante condición dudo mucho que siquiera recuerde hacer un látigo de agua.

Toph no nos podría ayudar mucho hasta que estuviéramos dentro del barco. El principal problema sería acercarnos. Fue por eso que, aún cuando mi padre me dijo lo contrario, fui hacia Katara. Ella estaba con Aang, para variar.

"¿Katara?" le llamé.

Ella no me respondió inmediatamente, así que me senté a su lado.

"¿Katara?" le llamé de nuevo.

Ella me miró de reojo.

"Aang no saldrá a entrenar hoy" me dijo "Aún no puede"

"Eso lo sé" suspiré "Necesito que me acompañes por un momento"

Sus ojos se abrieron, revelando más ojeras de las que nunca le vi en mi vida.

"¿Qué?" me miró a los ojos "¿Y a dónde iremos, eh?"

"Debemos librar una batalla en poco tiempo" buscaba las palabras correctas "Si no nos ayudas es probable que despertemos a Aang. Y él no podrá descansar lo suficiente"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

"Sólo una cortina de humo. Puedes ¿Verdad?"

Katara miró a Aang y estiró su mano para acariciarle suavemente una mejilla.

"Supongo" me respondió "Pero que sea rápido, él no debe moverse y si no estoy aquí puede que se lastime"

"Bien, lo haremos lo más rápido posible ¿De acuerdo?"

Le di mi mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Noté cómo hizo una mueca por el movimiento. Ella casi no se había movido en estos tres días que llevábamos a la deriva. Cuando ya estemos a salvo, en cubierta bajo los uniformes rojos, podré entonces hacer todo mi esfuerzo para que Katara ya esté al fin en sus cabales. Por ahora, debía conformarme con hacerle creer que su espejismo era una realidad.

Subimos a la proa de nuestro pequeño barco. Papá solo de ver a mi hermana se nos acercó rápidamente.

"Katara" ella no lo miró "¿Estás bien?"

Abracé a mi hermana y le dirigí una mirada que claramente decía "No".

"¿Una cortina de humo?" dijo, viendo directamente hacia mi.

"Si, pero espera"

Asintió.

Mi padre hizo señales a los demás barcos para que se acercaran lo más posible a nosotros. Bato usaba un telescopio para ver en la bahía. Finalmente, tras unos veinte minutos en que Katara casi pierde la paciencia, apareció una nave de metal a la distancia. Más que perfecta.

"Katara, debes cubrirnos a todos hasta que lleguemos al barco ¿Bien?"

"Solo dime cuando"

"Ya"

Entonces Katara se acercó hasta el borde de nuestra nave. Dio una especie de salto elevando sus manos y después bajándolas suavemente en una curva bastante curiosa. Ella se inclinó y al ponerse de cuclillas, convirtió sus dos manos en puños. Los brazos de Katara comenzaron a temblar y abruptamente, se puso de pie, estirando también sus manos.

La espesa cortina de vapor que surgió nos impactó y tomó por sorpresa. Katara, desde el mismo lugar. Comenzó a hacer diferentes movimientos extraños con sus brazos y manos que hicieron el vapor más denso el frente y nos permitió ver en diferentes partes. Sentimos un golpe en el barco, por una marea que nos estaba llevando más rápidamente hacia la nave de metal.

"Es toda una Maestra Agua" dijo mi padre.

"Así es. Ya te lo había dicho" le miré.

"Lo sé, es solo que… no podría creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos" podía ver que mi padre tenía un rostro lleno de orgullo.

"Esto no es nada" y era verdad "Déjala que se le pase el shock y verás que es una guerrera como pocas" y no lo decía por ser su hermano. Era otra verdad.

Pronto estábamos bastante cerca de la nave de metal. Pude notar cómo unos guardias veían la neblina con cierto recelo, no podíamos arriesgarnos. Si una campana sonaba estábamos perdidos. Me puse en cuclillas agarrando mi boomerang. Eso mientras veía a todos los demás guerreros de mi pueblo en clara posición de combate.

Entonces, cuando estábamos ya bastante cerca…

Un salto.

Los soldados no pudieron vernos hasta que la neblina, por el viento, comenzó a disiparse, para ese momento ya estábamos sobre su proa. Empezó la pelea. Yo agarré con fuerza mi boomerang y lo lancé hacia un soldado que intentaba darme un golpe con su lanza. Cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Alrededor había más peleas parecidas. Desarmarlos fue muy sencillo, porque los tomamos por sorpresa, los pocos que intentaron usar su fuego contra nosotros terminaron congelados por un rápido movimiento de Katara. Me sorprendió que ella estuviera atenta a nuestro combate.

Como sea, duró menos cuando Toph piso la nave. Inclinándose con un golpe fortísimo hacia el suelo, el metal comenzó a temblar y los soldados de la Nación de Fuego cayeron al mar sin poder hacer nada. Estábamos algo lejos de la costa, pero llegarían. Les arrojamos unas pocas cajas de madera para que se sostuvieran a flote.

Esto había sido demasiado sencillo. Pero algo me decía que no serían las cosas igual de fáciles después.

* * *

Ya raptaron la nave!

¿A que no se esperaban el POV de Zuko? Fue una idea que sencillamente no pude descartar, me pareció que sería mejor porque a partir de éste temporada Zuko da el cambio más brusco de toda la serie, uno que adoré por cierto. Quise también reflejar que ni Ty Lee ni Mai han sido malas, nunca en realidad, y eso se irá aclarando más adelante en otros capítulos.

¿Que les pareció el chapter? espero que les haya gustado. Ya voy llegando a la mitad del siguiente y espero poder terminar pronto este fic para meterle turbo a La Princesa del Sur y a los ABC... Lo siento por lo que tardo en actualizar, no es mi intención créanme...

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	5. Capitulo 4

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Este es un capítulo corto, pero tardé en él porque el POV de Toph supuso muchos retos para mí. No estaba segura de cómo mostrar su parte más sensible en ésta situación. No quería que Toph se mostrara reticente o aguerrida en medio de éste drama, quería realzar esa parte tan profunda y sentimental de ella que seguro debió salir a flote entre tanto drama. Espero les guste y haya podido ser fiel al personaje.

Comentarios;

Nieve Taisho: jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado. No sé porqué pero el POV de Sokka se me facilita demasiado, creo que porque adoro su sarcasmo y yo también soy muy sarcástica xD

Emilia-Romagna: No será el último capítulo donde veamos a Zuko, pero quería mostrarlo de una vez para ir viendo lo que pasó antes y durante su viaje a la Nación de Fuego. Podemos ver que desde Ba Sing Se carga mucha culpa y esta arrepentido, así que necesitaba desquitarme con eso :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

POV de Toph.

.

Cinco días ya habían pasado.

Me fastidiaba que mi mente no pudiera dejar de pensar en ese tema, pero difícilmente he vivido cosas tan intensas. Éstos últimos meses he tenido más aventuras en un día que en toda mi vida con mis sobreprotectores padres. Ya lo sabía desde que dejé su casa, al momento en que escapé lo hacía afrontando los obstáculos que una guerra pondría frente a mí. Solo que ni mis más alocadas imaginaciones me hubieran podido colocar en ésta posición.

Pies Ligeros podrá haberme caído atravesado la primera vez que lo conocí, pero después me di cuenta que su presencia me estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer finalmente la vida que yo deseaba. Entrenarlo fue cosa difícil, esa cabezota llena de aire apenas dejó entrar unas pocas rocas.

Luego estaban los demás. Momo era simpático, me encantaba ese lémur travieso. Y Appa era aterradoramente emocionante. Sokka era el sarcástico amigo que siempre quise para bromear. Katara era otra cosa. Debo admitir que en un principio odiaba la idea de una mandona que me decía que hacer. Pero tras conocerla supe que sería una buena amiga, de fiar, que se preocupaba verdaderamente por mí. Y la he llegado a apreciar por eso.

Aang era cosa aparte. Su ingenuidad era irritante y más sus sentimientos nobles; pero debajo de todo eso había un chico valiente y aguerrido dispuesto a dar la más ardua pelea por sus seres queridos. Y yo respetaba ese carácter que rara vez sacaba a relucir.

Por eso me aterré de sobre manera cuando no sentí su corazón latir. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, desplomado en el suelo sin respiración alguna. Estaba asustada, mucho por él. Pero no dejé que el temor tomara control de mi cuerpo. Con una Katara completamente ausente era más que suficiente. Ella de verdad que parecía haberse esfumado.

Y ella no había mejorado con lo más mínimo. Cuando salió a la proa para ayudarnos al momento de invadir el barco de la Nación de Fuego, todos pensamos que ella ya había regresado. Pero estábamos muy equivocados. Apenas terminó la pelea, ella regresó hacia donde estaba Aang y no se ha despeado de él.

Éstos cinco días apenas comía lo que le dábamos y bebía poca agua. Se la pasaba todo el día y toda la noche en la habitación donde dejamos a Aang. Intentaba curarlo, pero cuando no, permanecía sentada viéndolo desmayado. Yo nunca he podido entender realmente a la Reina Azucarada, pero pensando en esto que ha pasado, creo que puedo comprender un poco cómo se siente.

Sokka ha tomado las riendas por completo. Porque, ciego el que no lo vea, Hakoda hacia lo que su hijo le decía. Tenía una confianza absoluta en lo que al Capitán Boomerang se le ocurría. No lo culpo. El tiempo que he viajado con ellos pocas veces estuvimos en verdadero peligro y ha sido gracias a los buenos manejos de Sokka al momento de usar un mapa.

El plan de tomar un barco de la Nación de Fuego fue sencillamente impresionante. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Además, aquí podía ver muchísimo mejor. El Metal me estaba resultando cada vez más fácil de controlar, prácticamente igual que la tierra. Y podía ver infinitamente mejor aquí que en ese odioso barco de madera, que además era más pequeño.

Bueno, los mareos me asaltaban de vez en cuando, pero eso era poca cosa. Al menos estábamos a salvo, por ahora. Pero los ánimos decayeron considerablemente. En todos. Momo apenas y lo veía, se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Appa en una parte de la proa, quietos, estáticos. La tristeza que emanaban con dejo de paciencia me hacía pensar que estaban esperando a su dueño.

Hakoda y Sokka estaban tremendamente preocupados por Katara. No es para menos. Ella apenas dejaba que algunos pocos entraran en la habitación de Aang, incluida yo, y vaya que ésa chica se está enfermando. De tristeza ¡Menuda cosa!

Todos los que aquí estaban eran de la Tribu Agua y conocían a Sokka y Katara. Tenía mi oído lo suficientemente agudo para escuchar casi todo lo que pasaba. En general, la tripulación estaba orgullosa de Sokka y preocupada por Katara. Creo que los conocen desde que son niños.

"¿Y ahora qué, Capitán Boomerang?" pregunté, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho "¿No tienes otro plan que efectuar?"

"Estoy pensando en eso, Toph"

Sokka estaba sentado en algo que parecía ser una caja, inclinándose constantemente al suelo. Era la posición que usaba cuando consultaba mapas. Hakoda estaba al lado de él y otro sujeto… ¿Bato?

"Bien, según el mapa" comenzaba Sokka "Hemos estado navegando en la parte oscura del Paso de la Serpiente" vaya "No hemos encontrado a ningún otro barco de la Nación de Fuego, pero nos acercamos mucho a una de sus bases"

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" le pregunté.

"Hay un montón de mapas y cartas en la cabina" me explicó "Tenemos suficiente información sobre las bases de la Nación de Fuego"

"La base está a un día de viaje" continuaba Hakoda "Tenemos ese tiempo para hacernos la idea de que ahora somos de la Nación de Fuego"

"¿Qué?"

"Deberemos actuar ¿Entendido Toph?"

Sokka me hablaba directamente.

"Como digas" refunfuñé "Me la pasaré escondida."

Apenas iba a alejarme cuando Sokka se puso de pie y me agarró del hombro.

"Toph… ¿No has hablado con mi hermana?"

Ese tema…

"No" respondí "Ella no habla"

Y era verdad. Usualmente le llevaba comida, le dejaba la bandeja enfrente y le preguntaba qué mejoras habían ocurrido con Aang. Nunca me contestaba.

"Esto está mal" pude notar que Sokka bajo su cabeza "Está bastante mal."

"Dale tiempo a que se recupere. Ella no puede pasarse toda la vida en ese estado."

"Es que lo ha hecho, Toph."

Esa declaración me sorprendió.

"Cuando mamá murió, paso lo mismo. Ella no hablaba, no comía, no hacía nada. Se la pasaba sentada en la casa viendo el lugar donde mamá murió. Nada más."

"¿Y cómo la sacaron de ésa depresión?"

"Con mucha paciencia. Duró así una semana hasta que finalmente colapsó, se echó a llorar y pudimos hacerla entra en razón" Sokka guardó un silencio pesado "Pero no ha colapsado, Toph. Es lo que más me preocupa"

"Dijiste que duró así una semana, ella lleva apenas cinco días. Dale dos días más."

"No" la voz del capitán sonaba más angustiada "Con mamá era diferente. Ella ya estaba muerta. Pero Aang…"

Entonces entendí lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Y si no despierta?"

Sokka estaba increíblemente preocupado. Pero me di cuenta que no solamente lo estaba por Katara. Él también estaba preocupado por Aang. Y qué sería de él.

"Escúchame Sokka" le dije con voz firme "Aang es un tipo raro con más poder del que tu crees, por toda esa cháchara del Avatar. Estará bien. Y Katara es una chica demasiado fuerte. Quizá esto le duela, le romperá el alma. Pero sobrevivirá, Sokka"

"Temo que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte dos veces, Toph."

"Confía en ella. No está sola. Aquí estamos y haremos lo posible por traerla de vuelta"

Me di cuenta que Hakoda escuchó toda nuestra conversación, pero no me preocupé por él. Entré al barco y me fui a la cocina, donde estaban otros cuantos hombres. Ellos me dieron la misma bandeja de siempre y caminé lo mismo de siempre hasta la habitación de Aang.

Entré y pude detectar a Katara sentada donde siempre, en una silla frente a la cama de Aang. Me acerqué, colocando la bandeja en una caja de al lado. Katara no se movió, no dijo nada.

"Hora de comer" le dije.

No me respondió.

"Mira Katara, o comes o te doy de comer a la fuerza. Estás adelgazando mucho y muy rápido, niña"

Y era la verdad. Podía notar su cuerpo enflaquecido de una forma no muy sana.

"¿Katara?"

No me respondía.

Maldición ¡Lo que daría en éste momento por un regaño de ella!

"Él estará bien. Lo sé"

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, Katara seguía sin moverse. Actuando como si no estuviera ahí. Ésta situación me estaba desesperando.

"¡Katara!" grité.

Noté que su respiración cambió.

"¿Toph?" su voz sonaba cansada "¿Cuánto llevas aquí?"

"No importa" le respondí bruscamente "¿Tú como estás?"

"Baja la voz" me dijo en susurros "Aang despertará. Él debe descansar"

Hace cinco días no hubiera hecho nada. Me hubiera encogido de hombros y apartado dejándola con su aturdida mente. Pero ahora, si me afectaba, y estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para reaccionar.

"¡Basta ya!" grité.

"¡Shh!" me dijo ella "Aang debe…"

"¡Aang está casi muerto, Katara!" le grité, echándole en cara esa verdad dolorosa "Debes resignarte. Está muy mal y tienes que afrontarlo como tal"

Sentí que Katara se sobrecogía, su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente y la respiración acompanzada volviéndose violenta.

"No" dijo con voz contenida, estaba tan afectada que me daban ganas de llorar ¡Llorar! ¿Yo? ¿La Bandida Ciega? "¡Mientes! ¡Mientes como todos!"

Pude sentir que Katara comenzaba a temblar. Por su respiración y los jadeos supe que estaba llorando. Pensé en darle un abrazo, imposible, ella no lo aceptaría. No eran cosas con las que yo pudiera ayudar en realidad. Pero al menos creo que con mi franqueza Katara puede regresar a la realidad… creo.

"No te estamos mintiendo" le dije "Es la verdad. Aang está herido, lo sabes porque siempre lo curas ¡Debes reaccionar de una buena vez Katara! ¡No podremos continuar con nuestros planes si no nos ayudas!"

"Vete" susurró.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vete!" gritó, llena de enfado "¡Lárgate, no quiero oír tus mentiras! ¡Vete, déjame ya en paz!"

Katara lloraba bastante fuerte, lo supe por sus sollozos y jadeos. Resignada, salí de su alcoba y me fui a la proa. No había mucha gente esta vez, solo estaba Sokka dándole de comer a Appa (eso creo, porque se inclinaba cerca de su boca como si sostuviera algo)

Me acerqué a él y entonces sentí un intrépido animal saltar a mi hombre. Acaricié torpemente la cabeza de Momo.

"Hablé con Katara" le dije a Sokka.

Él se volteó, seguro para verme mejor. Su voz era de un soñador.

"¿Y qué dijo? ¿Cómo está?"

"Mal" murmuré "¿Cómo te esperabas que estuviera?"

"¿Qué tan mal estaba?"

"Me corrió de su alcoba" pero no sonaba con desinterés. Ésta vez yo misma estaba preocupada "Creo que está delirando, Sokka"

"Por favor, no puede estar tan mal… ¿oh si?"

Estaba frustrada.

Si la Reina Azucarada no volvía pronto en sí, no me cabrían dudas de que la habíamos perdido. Me causaba demasiado dolor ¿No era suficiente con perder a Aang?

"Toph, todo saldrá bien" Ahora era el turno de Sokka de darme ánimos. Él colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y se me acercó, dándome un medio abrazo. Pero estaba tan triste por mi única amiga convertida en una zombie y mi amigo vuelto un durmiente eterno que abracé a Sokka con fuerza, esforzándome por no llorar "Tranquila"

"¿Cómo esperas que esté tranquila?" maldición, mi voz me traicionó. Sonaba chillona por el llanto "¿Qué será de nosotros sin ellos, Sokka? ¿Es que debemos perderlos ahora que más los necesitamos?"

"No hemos perdido a nadie, Toph" le faltó decir _aún_ "No te pongas así. Mañana veremos esto como un mal recuerdo, pero será solo eso, un mal recuerdo. No pasará a mayores, estoy seguro"

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, costaba creer eso.

Sentí entonces un poco de cosquillas en mi cuello, Momo haciendo de las suyas. Le lémur trepo mi cabeza y sentí la humedad de su boca sobre mi mejilla ¿Me estaba dando un beso? ¿Un lémur trataba de consolarme?

Appa gruñó con un sonido extrañamente confortable. Suspiré y me separé de Sokka con brusquedad.

"Bien, bien" era oficial, o todos andábamos muy sentimentalistas o me estaba volviendo sensible ¡Y no quería la segunda opción! "Sigamos"

"Ya es de noche" me dijo Sokka "Vayamos a dormir"

"Como digas, Capitán Boomerang"

Los dos caminamos hacia el interior del barco.

* * *

¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de qué pasará en el siguiente episodio? Una pista: Tendrá dos POV'S y será intenso. Muy intenso, diría yo :D

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	6. Capitulo 5

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola!

Un capítulo nuevo ¡Estoy tan feliz! :D este capítulo fue difícil de hacer porque intento recrear un despertar de Katara. Lo que puedo decirles es que las cosas están llegando a su clímax para un desenlace corto. No me quedan muchos capítulos más, es la realidad. Acaso unos tres o cuatro :)

Comentarios:

Nieve Taisho: ¡Si, somos como Sokka! :D Sarcástica y come carne (AMO la carne, no puedo vivir sin ella xD) Le atinaste, tiene POV de Katara. Me alegro que te gustara el POV de Toph, tuve un poco de trabas al hacerlo, es tan necia...

Emilia-Romagna: le atinaste al de Katara pero no al otro, lo que sí es que me diste una idea para el POV de Iroh (no pensaba ponerlo en realidad, ahora lo haré :D) ¡Gracias!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

POV de Sokka.

.

La base militar de la Nación de Fuego estaba a menos de dos horas. Era la hora de la verdad. Nos habíamos estado preparando mentalmente para éste momento, aunque jamás pensé que podría sentir tantos nervios en mi estómago por eso. Habíamos repartido los uniformes guardados en la nave de forma que todos los hombres de mi padre parecían soldados bien entrenados. Yo incluso me puse uno.

No había uniformes para mujeres, así que le di una capa roja a Toph y le ayudé a ponérsela. De esa forma sus ropas verdes quedarían ocultas y podría pasar desapercibida. Un poco. Agarré otra capa, era hora de ir a hablar con mi hermana.

La puerta de metal, aunque estaba enfrente de mí, parecía estar increíblemente lejos. Toqué suavemente para empujarla y pasar silencioso a la habitación. Todo igual. Aang postrado sobre la cama, desfallecido, con vendas en su torso. Katara sentada enfrente, quieta, flaca y con ojeras profundas. Respiré hondo.

"¿Katara?" cerré la puerta atrás de mí provocando un poco de ruido. Ella no se movió, pero al menos notó mi presencia, lo sé porque se tensó repentinamente.

Caminé hacia ella con la capa bien doblada en mis manos.

"Vamos a llegar pronto a una base militar" le dije "Nos haremos pasar por soldados de la Nación de Fuego ¿Recuerdas?" ella no me respondía "No hay uniformes femeninos. Así que te daré ésta capa roja para que te la pongas"

Ella seguía quieta donde siempre.

"Katara, de verdad necesito que te pongas esta ropa. Es esto o te vas a la prisión y te fingimos prisionera, cosa que no creas que haremos ¿Entendiste?" intentaba sonar duro. Claro que apenas me salía la voz.

Ella me miró entonces. Desearía que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Su piel estaba pálida, los pómulos enflaquecidos demostraban un rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza de esos ojos azules que no tenían ahora ni una chispa de vida. Y las ojeras que los pronunciaban le daban un aire terrorífico.

"¿Solo quieres que me ponga esa capa?" me dijo entonces "Bien, dámela. Y vete por favor"

Ella agarró la ropa de mis manos y se la colocó en movimientos mecánicos, sin que por eso yo me moviera. Al contrario, me senté a su lado, para su fastidio.

"¿Qué quieres Sokka?" estaba exasperada.

"¿No te has visto en un espejo, Katara?" intentaba que mi voz sonara segura y firme "¿En absoluto?"

Ella se encogió un poco.

"No" me contestó "Y no le veo lo relevante al caso. Así que, por favor, si eres tan amable de…"

"Mira Katara, te diré esto y espero que lo entiendas rápidamente" me puse de pie, desesperado por la situación "Estamos en guerra, en gran desventaja y necesitamos toda nuestra energía enfocada en hacernos pasar por ciudadanos de la Nación de Fuego. Pero más que eso, te necesitamos, tanto como Aang"

Y era verdad. Nada más que la verdad.

Pude ver que Katara se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, pero le resté importancia. Ella a final de cuentas ya lo sabía en el fondo; aún ensimismada en su propio mundo de dolor, podía ver en sus ojos que no era tan ajena de lo que pasaba alrededor como yo creía.

Salí sin decir nada más. Necesitaba volver pronto a cubierta. Mientras cerraba la puerta pude escuchar un ligero sollozo. Me hubiera encantado quedarme a consolarla, pero me era imposible. Quizá más tarde. Quizá cuando yo mismo pueda saber qué decirle para hacerla sentir bien.

Subí a la proa. Todos estaban listos, bien vestidos.

"¿Estás completamente seguro de que las cosas saldrán bien, Capitán Boomerang?" me preguntó Toph.

Pude notar que no solo ella tenía esa duda.

"Lo harán" respondí con la mayor firmeza que pude en mi voz.

Toph asintió como si mi afirmación la tranquilizara. Últimamente, ella estaba más sensible de lo usual. No era para más. Las cosas que estábamos viviendo se tornaban más crudas de lo que antes habíamos experimentado.

Era eso. Habíamos vivido la guerra, habíamos atravesado pueblos y visto personas desesperanzadas suplicando por ayuda. Habíamos visto la destrucción que dejaba la Nación de Fuego y cómo personas rencorosas buscaban venganza. Pero en este tiempo ninguno de nosotros salió lastimado. Nunca nos golpearon de una forma tan baja como lo fue ese rayo directo a la espalda de Aang. Era impresionante lo mucho que ese niño nos unía. Cómo su ausencia empezaba a desmoronar nuestros ánimos.

Respiré hondo. Entonces sentí cómo mi padre se me acercaba lentamente.

"¿Estás bien hijo?" me preguntó "Te notas muy tenso"

"Me preocupa Katara" admití, y agregué en voz baja "También me preocupa nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?" repitió incrédulo "¿Y porqué te preocupas de eso?"

"No tiene ver con la Base Militar, papá" le dije para calmarlo "Es más bien… lo que nos está pasando"

"¿Haber perdido en la ciudad?"

"Si…" papá me conocía bien "Cómo afecta nuestros ánimos"

"No sé tu hijo, pero el tiempo que hemos estado navegando, he podido ver que has tomado las riendas de la situación como un buen líder lo hace" él me sonrió con orgullo "Las cosas saldrán bien, porque tienen que salir bien ¿No fuiste tu el que me lo dijo?"

Si, hace tres años…

"Las cosas han cambiado en todo ese tiempo"

"Cambió lo de afuera, pero no lo de adentro" me agarró del hombro en un apretón cariñoso "Ponte el casco, ya casi llegamos"

Miré el casco que había en mis manos. Era rojo con la máscara blanca que ocultaría mi identidad. Era el mismo rostro insensible que contemplé en todos los soldados que enfrentamos de camino hasta aquí. Por instinto los atacaba temeroso de que lastimaran lo que amaba.

Mientras lo deslizaba suavemente sobre mi cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba cambiando de faceta por unos segundos. Ahora yo no era un muchacho de la Tribu Agua que deseaba terminar la guerra para ayudar al mundo. Ahora era un soldado de la Nación de Fuego que servía en la milicia a su poderosa nación y que moriría por la causa del Señor de Fuego.

Hora de la actuación.

Era un día claro donde el sol caía sobre nuestros cuerpos calentando el metal bajo nuestros pies. A lo lejos, pudo divisarse un grupo de islas que empezaban a hacerse más grandes conforme más nos acercábamos. Era una península en cuya cúspide reposaba una torre alta con la bandera roja reconocible para cualquiera. Bajo la torre se pudo ver la construcción inmensa de muros altos construidos de metal y puertos pequeños donde anclaban botes.

Cuando vieron nuestra nave, se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno. Las puertas de metal se abrieron con un sonido chirriante y las aguas del mar hasta ese momento tranquilo comenzaron a moverse en olas un poco turbulentas quejándose por el movimiento brusco de esas compuertas. Salió una patrulla de pequeños botes individuales muy curiosos que iban directamente hacia nosotros.

Mi padre, que habíamos decidido tomaría el puesto de capitán, se inclinó en la proa hacia el lugar donde estaban acercándose los soldados en sus lanchas extrañas.

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó un soldado a mi papá.

"A la Capital" repuso él "Nos mandaron volver"

"¿También a ustedes?" el soldado sonrió con petulancia "Ya veo… pasen, y si quieren guarden esas armas" señaló hacia las lanzas que llevaban Bato y los demás "No creo que ocupen pelear en aguas de nuestra gloriosa Nación ¿Verdad?"

"No" repuso papá inmediatamente "Es solo la costumbre"

"¿Pasarán por provisiones?"

"¿Dónde?" inquirió mi padre "Venimos del Sur, no sé si las cosas siguen igual"

"Pues lo siguen. Una hora en mar hasta el puerto de Landiu ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Ah, ya…" papá sonrió "Gracias"

Los soldados regresaron hacia la base mientras suspirábamos aliviados. Ahora solo teníamos que llegar hasta el puerto en una hora y, con suerte, todas las cosas saldrían bien.

Bueno, no lo salieron.

.

POV de Katara

.

Sokka salió de la habitación.

Mordí mis labios para no sollozar, pero me ganó el llanto. Era horrible que me dijera esa verdad tan crudamente. Ni siquiera Toph ¡Toph! Se había atrevido.

Pero las cosas sonaban tan confusas a veces. La neblina que me rodeaba apenas y me dejaba pensar. Estaba dormida y despierta al mismo tiempo. Era algo difícil de explicar. Miré hacia adelante, el cuerpo de Aang recostado en la cama.

Estiré mi mano y suavemente pasé mis dedos por su mejilla, dulce intenté sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo _vivo_. Podía escuchar la respiración débil y el corazón que latía en su pecho. De la misma forma, la palidez de su piel y la pequeños cortes sobre sus mejillas que me recordaban la espantosa herida en su espalda. Que me hacían recordar esa imagen estremecedora de cuando Azula… ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!

Él estaba vivo. Estaba ahí, frente a mí. Pero la sola idea de que algo le pasara, de que esta frágil realidad se desmoronara… me causaba pánico. Yo sabía que el hecho de que estuviera vivo era mero milagro. Fue por al agua sagrada. Pero ¿Y si todo fue una ilusión? Pudo haber pasado así. Puede que en realidad esté muerto y me haya creado esta realidad ¿O es al revés e imaginé todo el horror de Ba Sing Se?

No… ¡No! ¿Dónde estaba Aang? ¿Era el desfallecido muchacho enfrente de mí? ¿O estaba fuera, ya lejos de mi alcance? ¿Dónde estaba su toque? ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa? ¿Dónde podía escuchar su risa? ¿Dónde podría ver sus ojos grises? ¿Dónde escucharía su voz, sus consejos?

Grité de la sorpresa cuando sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies de movía bruscamente. Caí de lado y me aferré al frío metal tratando de entender qué pasaba.

"¡Katara!" esa era Toph, podía reconocer su voz extrañamente ansiosa.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" grité en respuesta.

"Katara" Toph entró rápidamente, abriendo la puerta con un golpe furioso de su Tierra-Control… un momento ¿desde cuándo puede controlar el metal? "¡Te necesitamos ahora!"

"Pero dime qué pasa" el barco se tambaleaba, y Toph se aferraba al muro tratando de no moverse mientras yo me arrastraba.

"Hay un extraño monstruo marino ¡O algo así! No puedo verlo…h" sentí su impotencia en su tono de voz "¡Eres una Maestra Agua! ¡Haz algo, ayúdanos o nos hundiremos!"

"Pero… pero…"

¿Usar mis poderes? La primera lección del Agua-Control era simple: nunca usarla cunado tus emociones son inestables. De lo contrario, las acciones que le mandes al elemento serán exactamente igual. La confusión, la neblina y el terror seguían demasiado presentes, yo…

"¡Me importa un bledo! ¿Quieres que Aang pueda sobrevivir o lo quieres ver ahogado? ¡Ayúdanos!"

¡Aang!

Volteé y vi furtivamente cómo su cuerpo se tambaleaba sobre la cama, muy probablemente se caería de ella. él necesitaba reposo. Él necesitaba descanso. Él necesitaba estar seguro.

Me necesitaba.

"¡Corre!" grité.

Mientras corría por el pasillo la neblina de mi mente comenzó a disiparse. Por primera vez en días las cosas se comenzaron a poner claras y pude fijarme en los pequeños detalles. Las paredes de metal y el ruido de mis pies cuando golpeaba el suelo. El rechinar y el tambaleo se hicieron aún más claros.

La luz del sol sobre mis ojos me lastimó por todo ese tiempo encerrada en la habitación, sin hacer nada. Los músculos me dolían reclamando el movimiento tan repentino y brusco. El viento golpeó mi rostro, llegándome el olor del océano. Y sobre todo, los gritos de las personas. Gritos de voces conocidas, de voces queridas. Voces abandonadas.

"¡No!" gritó Sokka "¡Fuera!"

Pude ver entonces unos extraños tentáculos gruesos y de un color salmón alrededor del barco. Intentaban apresarnos. Como si pretendieran hundirnos.

"¿Qué pasa?" grité, llamando la atención inmediata de Sokka.

"¿Katara?" me miró impresionado mi hermano mayor "¡Katara!"

"¡Hija!"

Mi padre usaba su lanza para defenderse de uno de los tentáculos. Mi sangre bullía de coraje y corrí hacia el borde del barco, asomándome para ver exactamente la posición de la criatura. La neblina era menor.

_"Espíritus… lo que ustedes manden"_ pensé, mientras extendía mis manos hacia el mar. Las alcé rápidamente jalando conmigo una ola que movió el barco hacia atrás, alejándonos temporalmente de la criatura. Pero sus extensos tentáculos eran muy fuertes, eran además flexibles y parecían burlarse de mí.

Usé látigos de agua alejando los tentáculos de mi padre y de Sokka. Pero la criatura pronto se dio cuenta que yo era su amenaza. Apenas me descuidé un momento los tentáculos fueron contra mi persona. Usé el agua bloqueando esas horribles extremidades, pero eran demasiados y de un golpe certero en las costillas me sacaron el aire, amarrando mi muñeca para jalarme.

No supe exactamente que pasó. Sólo sentí la viscosidad en mi muñeca y el vértigo de la caída, un dolor extenderse por mi torso cuando el golpe del agua fría me rodeo. No podía respirar. Me hundía lentamente en un agua que ejercía más y más presión sobre mi cuerpo y los tentáculos ahora no solo agarraban mi muñeca, comenzaban a jalarme del tobillo y de la cintura.

"_¡Katara!"_ me gritaron… ¿Quién me gritó? _"¡Katara!"_

Sentí una sensación rasposa sobre mi garganta y el agua acogedora. Flotaba en mi elemento natural sintiéndome conectada nuevamente a él.

_"¡No! ¡Katara! ¡NO!"_

¿Aang?

¿Eres tú?

Entonces lo vi.. como un sueño.

Su rostro hermoso estaba frente a mí con una mirada increíblemente angustiada, sus ojos grises cargados de preocupación contenían lágrimas por un dolor que yo no podía comprender. En sus pupilas nadaban demasiados sentimientos claros solo para mí, que se combinaban formando el dolor, la desesperación, la tristeza y la impotencia. Se intentaba acercar pero no podía, algo le retenía y solo suplicaba que luchara. Sus labios se abrieron: _"No te rindas Katara"_

¿No me rinda de qué?

_"¡Katara no te rindas!"_

Intenté alcanzarlo al estirar mi brazo, y entonces…

Estaba ahogándome siendo jalada hacia el fondo del mar por este horrible calamar. El agua entraba por mi garganta quemándola y podía sentir la opresión de mi pecho por la falta de aire. Sus tentáculos presionaban mi cuerpo dolorosamente y el agua con sus violentas olas me golpeaba. Arriba de mí, en la superficie, podía ver el barco de donde Sokka y mi padre contemplaban el agua, buscándome, con sus rostros pálidos y rezando que luchara.

_"No te rindas"_

"¡Aang!"

"NO"

Cerré mis ojos y me esforcé en extender las manos para apartarme de los tentáculos. El agua me obedeció mientras algo en mi mente se conectó. Algo que se había roto y que ni cuenta me había dado. Algo que me estaba dando las fuerzas para librarme de ésta criatura lanzándole un golpe de ola que hasta a mí me impresionó.

De un simple movimiento pude crear un remolino que me elevó hasta la superficie. Sentí el aire y jadeé ansiosa, tratando de recuperarme. Me dejé desplomar sobre la proa, el agua cayendo a mi alrededor. Tosía tratando de sacar el agua de mis pulmones y el aire entraba a bocanadas ansiosas.

"¡Katara!" Sokka y papá estaban a mi lado, me daban mi espacio pero podía verlos preocupados.

"¿Estás bien hija? ¿No estás herida? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué te pasa?"

Con un gesto intenté hacerles saber que todo estaba bien. Bueno, algo parecido.

El calamar emergió nuevamente buscando su venganza, pero yo ya estaba lista para él. Podía sentir una intensa ira que recorría mis venas apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Una ira reprimida que ya era hora de liberar.

"Él es mío" dije entre dientes.

No esperé respuesta. Me puse de pie y comencé a correr hacia el mar, salté y a mis pies se formó un montículo de nieve que me mantuvo a flote mientras con el movimiento de las olas me ayudaba para desplazarme hacia ese monstruo.

Las cosas comenzaron a confundirse en mi mente. Se iban relacionando entre sí pero a la vez eran parecidas. Ese monstruo se burlaba de mí exactamente igual a como lo hacía esa loca princesa de cabellos negros. Y no podía contenerme. Ya no podía. Me abalancé esquivando los tentáculos y lanzándole olas enormes que lo empujaban cada vez más lejos del barco.

El calamar intentó llegar nuevamente hacia la embarcación. Pero no le dejaría acercarse a mi padre, a mi hermano, a mis amigos, a mi Aang ¡Yo los protegería ésta vez! Mis manos se movieron diestramente creando un conjunto de neblina que confundieron la vista de ese espantoso monstruo marino, eso mientras nadaba en círculos a su alrededor formando una especie de remolino.

El remolino lo atrapó en unas olas giratorias que lo confundían, congelando las zonas exactas comenzó a quedarse sin movimiento. Sus tentáculos desesperadamente buscaban sobrenadar sin conseguirlo. Yo no le daría tregua. El remolino lo volví más y más alto atrapándolo y hundiéndolo en su propia confusión. En su torbellino de olas y hielo que le golpeaban el cuerpo viscoso sin darle tregua.

Finalmente, el animal desapareció en la profundidad oscura del océano. Y yo me quedé ahí, en las aguas moviéndome y contemplando el punto exacto donde había desaparecido. Donde se llevó mis miedos.

Regresé al barco.

* * *

Espero que con todo, haya sido entendible y les haya gustado. Puse un calamar porque enfrentándose a esa bestia marítima, Katara se haría frente al dolor y a la rabia que llevaba en su interior conteniendo desde que salieron de Ba Sing Se. No salió toda, pero al menos pudo "volver a la realidad". Originalmente, iba poner a Katara peleando contra un barco de la Nación de Fuego. Pero ahora que están infiltrados me pareció más realista y menos arriesgado para su misión pelear contra un monstruo de mar.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	7. Capitulo 6

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO.**

**¡H**ola!

¿Como están? ¡Ya les traigo al fin este nuevo capítulo! :D No es muy largo, pero si es muy profundo, al menos eso pienso yo. Ya vamos en la recta final del fic, a punto de terminar debo decir. No me quedan ya muchas cosas que contarles, aunque he estado pensando en alargar la trama hasta cubrir el capítulo "el despertar" y ya, finito. Lo que sigue en el "Pañuelo en la Cabeza" ya no me corresponde xD

Comentarios:

Kabegami Amaterasu: lo sé, en un principio pensé que Katara se enfrentaría a una tropa de Maestros Fuego, pero la idea del calamar me pareció más intensa, sobre todo por la escena en que se va hundiendo... ¡Amé esa parte! :) Me alegro que los POV si me salgan bien, es siempre mi principal objetivo. Muchas gracias, igualmente espero ver pronto tus actualizaciones :D

Emilia-Romagna: ¿sabes? ¡Le atinaste! disfruta el POV... :)

Nieve Taisho: Toph es Toph y me he rendido a esa situación ¡La carne es delicioso! tolero a la gente que no le gusta pero... jamás lo podré comprender.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

POV de Hakoda.

.

Katara venía a toda velocidad sobre el agua deslizándose grácilmente. Ella se impulsó en lo que parecía un pequeño remolino y descendió sobre la proa. Con un sencillo movimiento de su mano el agua que mojaba sus pantalones se desprendió y la dejó caer sobre el océano.

Ella lucía de forma diferente. Había una nueva chispa en sus ojos. Como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado dormida y ahora acababa de despertar. No era algo fácil de explicar, aunque sí de ver. Noté de reojo a mi hijo deduciendo lo mismo.

Estaba impresionado. Por no decir en shock. Cuando me fui del Polo Sur, Katara a duras penas podía mantener un pequeño flujo de agua entre sus manos. Se la pasaba horas y horas ejecutando movimientos con la esperanza de que sus poderes se desarrollaran. Ansiaba aprender Agua-Control más que nada en el mundo y siempre me sentí impotente por no poder darle la posibilidad de desarrollar su potencial.

Cuando me fui lo hice pensando que quizá, con mucha suerte, encontraría en la guerra algún Maestro que pudiera enseñarle a mi hija los misterios del dominio de su elemento. Conocía bien a mi hija, y aunque no estuviera con ella en el Polo Sur, todas las noches de luna llena me figuraba verla sobre el mar tratando de crear olas con sus movimientos.

Sokka me había contado toda la historia que ellos habían vivido. Desde que encontraron a Aang encerrado en el iceberg, hasta la pelea que Katara sostuvo con el Maestro Pakku para que le enseñara a dominar su elemento. No me había sorprendido en absoluto. Mi hija era terca, si ella quería aprender Agua-Control, lo haría, sin importar quién le dijera que no.

Al final resultó que Pakku fue el prometido de mi madre años atrás. Esa declaración sí que me sorprendió. Accedió a enseñarle y día a día entrenaba constantemente desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Nadie la paraba. En noches de luna jamás descansaba, siempre practicando, esforzándose por hacerse una con su elemento.

Lo consiguió. No solo Sokka, si no todos me habían dicho que ella era una gran Maestra Agua. De esas que son para temer, por su dominio preciso y fluido.

Pero nunca la había visto en acción. Lo que acababa de hacer, pelear contra ese calamar, fue impresionante. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Me hizo recordar cuando mi difunta esposa le decía constantemente a Katara que practicara todo el tiempo, aunque supiera pocas cosas, porque una fuerte determinación sería la clave de cualquier éxito.

Kya tenía mucha razón, como siempre.

Katara ya no era mi niña. Es decir, lo sabía, pero ahora podía verla convertida en una gran guerrera. Jamás imagine que mi dulce y sonriente hija pudiera convertirse en tal fiera. Todo por defender lo que ella quería.

"¿Alguien está herido?" preguntó, recorriendo la proa con su mirada.

"Papá lo está" Sokka me señaló.

Lo miré fijo.

"No es nada" respondí "Apenas un raspón"

Si, el que te causa una punta de lanza incrustada en tu brazo. Todo durante la pelea con los tentáculos de ese calamar.

Katara volteó hacia mí y vio la sangre que se desplazaba por mi brazo hasta el suelo; estaba formando un pequeño charco. Cubría la herida con mi mano tratando de detener el sangrado. Dolía, pero ahora que la adrenalina estaba dejando mis venas podía sentir el palpitar espantoso de la sangre y la carne expuesta.

Los ojos de mi hija se abrieron desmesurados y ella corrió hacia mí. Se inclinó inmediatamente sobre la herida.

"¿Quién tiene un vaso con agua?" preguntó ella ansiosa.

Sokka le tendió su cantimplora. Katara la abrió y el flujo de agua limpia salió suavemente hasta posarse sobre sus manos. Ella las colocó sobre mi herida haciendo que el agua brillara.

En ese momento se sintió extraño. Primero dolió, pero después comencé a sentir que la piel se curaba y la sangre caliente se enfrió de repente. Los dolorosos palpitares cesaron y pude notar el agua, con su brillo, desapareció. Mi herida ahora estaba cerrada y apenas una línea rosada poco hinchada cruzaba mi brazo.

"En dos días, creo, no te quedará nada" me dijo Katara "Era un poco profundo"

"Katara…"

Le agarré su mano para verla a los ojos. Quería decirle lo orgulloso que estaba.

Pero Katara entrecerró sus ojos azules en una expresión enfadada y se alejó de mí con un movimiento rápido.

"Tengo que curar a Aang" dijo "Llámenme si necesitan otra cosa"

Entró rápidamente al barco.

.

POV de Iroh.

.

"Es hora de que se acostumbre" me dijo el soldado, ajustando fuertemente las esposas de metal sobre mis muñecas "Las llevará por el resto de su vida"

Jaló de la cadena casi tumbándome y obligándome a arrastrarme tratando de seguir su apresurado paso hacia la prisión del barco. Otro grupo de soldados me rodeaba intentando cerrarme las opciones. Ellos sabían que yo no era un prisionero común y corriente. En este momento, si quería, podía crear unas llamas que rompieras las cadenas y salir de aquí.

Ba Sing Se ahora estaba conquistada por la Nación de Fuego. Pero salir de ahí no sería difícil para mí, conocía bien el lugar y además las estrategias de mis conciudadanos. No obstante, no era el Reino Tierra el que me necesita ahora. Lo es Zuko.

Creí que la metamorfosis sufrida hace unos días le había hecho cambiar más profundamente. Empujándolo a tomar la decisión correcta. No fue así. Al parecer, Zuko todavía tenía que escalar un poco más en esa montaña de sus errores para poder caer en el prado de su verdad. Me dolía darme cuenta que mi sobrino pasaría por mucho más sufrimiento.

Aunque podía ver el lado bueno dentro de todo esto. En la Nación de Fuego, Zuko se haría frente a una tremenda realidad: no era el mismo príncipe que dejó el Palacio tres años atrás. Él había visto la crueldad de la guerra de una forma que Azula, Ozai o cualquier otro jamás contempló. Estaba cambiado. Y podía jurarlo porque había permanecido a su lado en todo este tiempo.

Los planes que tracé años atrás estaban dando un giro inesperado, pero mejor. Ahora no tendría que contar toda la historia, Zuko podría descubrirla. Pero para abrirse a cambios tan bruscos se necesita estar dispuesto… o caer lo más bajo posible.

Zuko había aceptado la redención de Azula. Él la conocía. Y yo conocía perfectamente a mi sobrina. Ella tramaba algo. Quizá sus planes eran ambiguos y no tan pensados como para saber el desenlace. Me esforcé en entender por qué ella querría la ayuda de Zuko, aún cuando nos estuvo persiguiendo para encarcelarnos pocos meses atrás.

"Disfrute su habitación, General" dijo el soldado con mofa, abriendo la puerta hinchada de metal que me conducía a la sucia celda "Y háganos saber si se le ofrece algo"

Los demás soldados se echaron a reír mientras me empujaban, tumbándome al sucio y maloliente suelo donde estaría semanas antes de llegar a la Nación de Fuego, y a mi verdadera prisión. Ozai no era idiota. Él no me mataría, después de todo aún había demasiadas personas que seguían creyéndome el verdadero heredero. Pero encerrarme era otra cosa.

Escuché el chirrido de la puerta cuando se cerró el golpe del cerrojo. Los soldados se fueron haciendo más bromas, intentando humillarme. Cosa que jamás podrían hacer.

Me senté recargándome en la pared y me quedé pensando en más detalles de ese día, que Zuko tomó su decisión. Azula dijo necesitarlo, para el día más glorioso de la historia. Luchar contra el Avatar.

El Avatar era una persona tremendamente poderosa, pero Azula lo era más. Además, el pequeño no dominaba bien los elementos. El tiempo que pude conocerlo supe que aún albergaba muchas dudas en su interior. Era completamente comprensible, tendría apenas doce años o trece y ya debía enfrentar a un país entero para ponerle fin a la guerra. Leía a través de sus ojos grises el brillante destino que tenía… marcado también con tragedia y dolor.

Azula no era tonta, ella sabía que podía enfrentarse al muchachito usando su arma más letal: el miedo. Después de todo, no hay manera más sencilla de controlar a las personas, especialmente a los niños, que con aquella espantosa emoción. Si quería a Zuko debía ser por otra cosa ¿La Maestra agua?

Katara, recuerdo haber escuchado que la llamaban. Era una Maestra formidable. La había visto usar sus dones antes, una persona muy poderosa para su joven edad. Ya podía imaginarme su poder cuando creciera. Me recordaba en eso a mi sobrina, quizá Azula tendría miedo de perder ante ella. Pero no. Azula había heredado de mi hermano su sentimiento ególatra. Jamás consideraría que podía perder o fallar.

Y contaba con la ayuda de los Dai Lee. No. Era incapaz de encontrar explicación de porqué Azula quería después de años de peleas una alianza con su hermano. Por favor, lo que más deseaba era la corona y sabía que Zuko era su único obstáculo. Si pensara en matarlo no me sorprendería tanto como…

Era eso.

Había tratado de matar al Avatar, con ese rayo. Pero sabía lo suficiente sobre el Espíritu Avatar y además los métodos de sanación de los Maestros Agua para saber, que el Avatar no murió aquella noche. Pero si le decía a los demás que sí… y Zuko de por medio.

Le echaría la culpa.

Debo admitirlo, mi sobrina es astuta. Y mi pobre sobrino aún no ha podido superar todos los fantasmas de su pasado. Yo ya había ayudado con lo que pude, le había marcado el camino correcto. Zuko se estaba desviando de nuevo, pero porque lo conozco y además, porque puedo imaginarme el regreso que tendrá, sé que volverá a su destino.

Aún recuerdo la noche en que descubrí todos los secretos ocultos de la Nación de Fuego. Y que me sentí avergonzado de mi propia Nación. De mi linaje. Pero además comprendí porqué Zuko siempre fue desde niño una persona tan dual. Era su herencia espiritual.

Sentí que el barco se tambaleó cuando comenzó a mecerse al ritmo del mar. Empezaba mi travesía. Ahora tendría el tiempo de ser el anacoreta que desde hace años necesité ser. Quizá aislándome para meditar más en mis acciones podría encontrar la forma de guiar más correctamente a mi sobrino. Yo sabía que no había acontecimiento en el mundo que pudiera ocurrir sin que tuviera propósito. Algo bueno debería salir de todo eso.

Escuché unos pasos y me tensé. Levanté mis manos encadenadas, tratando de adoptar una posición parecida al ovillo. Miré furtivamente hacia fuera de la celda y al fondo del pasillo, oculto por las sombras, vislumbré una silueta. Llevaba una capa roja que me impedía ver su rostro. No obstante, su fisonomía la conocía a la perfección. Así como el resplandor de ojos dorados.

Este sería un largo viaje…

.

POV de Toph.

.

"Hey, Reina Azucarada" dije, para captar su atención.

Sentí que ella se tensó, pero no se movió en absoluto. Estaba sentada, ahora sobre una silla, sobre la cama donde estaría Aang. Sokka a mi lado se adentró caminando hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo el Capitán Boomerang "No has salido de aquí en toda la tarde"

"No he salido de aquí en días" replicó, con una voz extrañamente más sana "No entiendo por qué les preocupa mucho"

"Tu sabes porqué" le dije "Estuviste increíble allá afuera, peleando. O al menos eso me han dicho" agregué lo último como broma, pero Katara no rió. Ella solo asintió "¿Novedades con él?"

Sokka se volteó hacia mí, pero no supe qué tipo de expresión intento que yo entendiera.

"Ninguna" Katara sonaba afligida "Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada…" ahora estaba contenida, reprimiendo sollozos "Aang está…"

"¡Ni lo digas!" grité "No es el fin del mundo ¿entendido?"

"Lo que Toph quiere decir, Katara, es que Aang es un muchacho fuerte y saldrá de esto. Créenos" pude apreciar que colocó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de darle consuelo.

Katara en vez de eso se llevó las manos a la cara, como si estuviera llorando. Alcancé a escuchar sus sollozos ahogados por el eco sin que por eso sonaran menos intensos.

"No sé que hacer" nos confesó, por primera vez en todos estos días "Ya no sé que hacer…"

Escuché la voz de Katara como jamás creí escucharla en toda mi vida: desesperanzada.

Ella era la reina de la fe. Siempre que estábamos desanimados, vacíos, sin querer continuar o simplemente demasiado cansados y dispuestos a rendirnos, Katara aparecía con una voz amable y conciliadora, colocando sus suaves manos sobre nuestros hombros o mejillas buscando infundirnos la esperanza necesaria para sobrellevarlo todo. Incluso creo que fue por eso que Pies Ligeros está tan enamorado de ella.

Pero ésta vez, parecía que la esperanza había huido de mi amiga. Sokka me había explicado burdamente su teoría. Katara siempre encontró fortaleza, desde niña, en su ilusión de que el Avatar regresaría para darle paz al mundo. Y fue esa fe a la que se aferró durante todo este viaje para convertirse en la mejor Maestra Agua y darle forma a ese sueño, hacerlo realidad.

Aang no estaba. El Avatar no estaba. Tan simple como eso. Yo debía añadir algo más a la teoría de Sokka: cómo el corazón de la Reina Azucarada se lanzaba disparado de latidos cuando Aang le decía frases tiernas o se daban un abrazo. Era una exacta coincidencia con las reacciones corporales de Pies Ligeros ¿me debería sorprender? Nunca lo hizo. Eran muy obvios.

Podía tratar de visualizarme ese panorama. Katara había perdido no solo a su roca de esperanza, si no al chico del que estaba enamorada. Dos golpes hacia su corazón, que seguro hundirían a cualquiera. Sobre todo a la sentimentalista del Azúcar.

"Yo si" le dije, dando un paso hacia Katara "Puedes limpiarte esas lágrimas y salir a la proa un rato. Aang está herido, pero no está muerto. Y cuando despierte no querrás que te vea llena de ojeras ¿Oh Si?"

"Toph…"

"No me salgas con excusas, sabes que es la verdad. Ahora, enfrenta a la realidad. No estás sola. Estamos contigo. Siempre lo hemos estado y lo estaremos"

Sentí sus brazos delgados abrazándome. Esta parte es la que menos me gusta de las charlas motivacionales…

"Gr-a-ac-i-ias" me respondió entrecortadamente.

"De nada"

"Buen trabajo" me dijo Sokka.

¿Qué hice? Solo le dije la verdad…lo que ella necesitaba.

Al menos ya no estaba como una zombie. Pero de tenerla todo el día encerrada y callada a llorando sobre mi blusa… quizá la primera opción era mejor.

* * *

El primero, POV de Hakoda, me pareció necesario para mostrar también que él se siente orgulloso de Katara, en la serie lo vi como un padre cariñoso y protector. Quise reflejar ese sentimiento para con Katara.

El POV de Iroh puede que sea algo confuso, pero es que el mismo personaje tiene sus incógnitas. Es una reflexión sobre lo que pasará más adelante y personalmente, me encantó cómo me quedó, hasta sospechoso.

La escena final me debatí si poner un POV de Sokka o un POV de Toph. Pero me incliné hacia la Bandida Ciega porque no hay nadie mejor que ella para hacer que uno se enfrente a al realidad cara a cara.

Espero que les haya gustado :) Muchísimas gracias por leer.

chao!


	8. Capitulo 7

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola! ¿Como han estado últimamente? yo aquí más o menos porque me fue terrible en el examen de mate y de física T-T pero pues, una tiene que resignarse a lo que no puede cambiar. Finalmente terminé este capítulo y ya empecé el siguiente, estoy metiéndole turbo a la historia para poder enfocarme en otras (como "Princesa del Sur" que la tengo bien olvidada, sorry ):

Comentarios:

Maryel Tonks: ¡Muchas gracias por tus alertas! me motivó mucho tu comentario, me alegra mucho saber que he podido mantener el carácter de cada personaje y llevar la historia de una buena forma. Lo que dices de "son como capítulos de la serie" me conmueve de sobremanera. Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado y espero puedas disfrutar de este capítulo como los demás :)

Emilia-Romagna: jajajajaja, Iroh es un personaje sensacional, pero hacer su POV fue algo difícil. Para variar, el POV es de...

Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos :)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

POV de Katara.

_._

_Había agentes del Dai Lee por doquier._

_Me dolían las costillas, el golpe que Zuko y Azula me dieron al mismo tiempo consiguió hacerme estrellar contra un grupo de cristales duros como la roca. La cabeza me zumbaba y podía ver a los agentes rodeándome con sonrisas petulantes, seguros de que me derrotarían con un sencillo movimiento._

_Yo no podía rendirme, ni dar marcha atrás. Apreté fuertemente los labios obligándome a ignorar el dolor, sentí mi cabello completamente suelto caer sobre mis hombros mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente. El calor era sofocante y mi respiración entrecortada. Los músculos cansados respingaron cuando estiré mis manos jalando una buena cantidad de agua. La doblé formando un pulpo básico._

_Conforme la adrenalina volvía a mis venas el dolor disminuía y podía moverme con mayor fluidez. Los agentes no se me acercaban, pero tenían posiciones de ataque dispuestos a comenzar la pelea. Yo esperaría por el primer golpe. _

_Entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar y una enorme luz acompañada de un viento fuerte me golpeó. Miré de reojo mientras los agentes se retiraban de miedo. En un halo de luz celestina, Aang brillaba con sus tatuajes resplandecientes confirmando su Estado Avatar. Pero había algo diferente en él esta vez. Aunque su expresión usualmente molesta seguía ahí, sus movimientos eran lentos y concienzudos, como quien se acostumbra a una fuerza nueva. No toscos e imprudentes como cuando entraba en ese Estado guiado por la rabia._

_Lo había conseguida ¡De verdad lo consiguió! Dominaba el Estado Avatar. Era tan hermoso verlo alzarse sobre los demás asustados._

_Todo se volvió negro cuando Aang gritó lleno de dolor y pude ver un rayo que penetraba por su espalda arqueándolo de una forma inhumana, recorriendo su cuerpo rápidamente destrozándolo por dentro. Esto no podía ser. No podía estar pasando ¡Tenía que ser una broma!_

_Aang caía al suelo y de repente el agua también. No había nada. Traté de correr hacia él pero conforme más rápido me movía más lejos estaba. Un vacío comenzaba a succionar el cuerpo de Aang lanzándolo hacia una inexistencia y yo luchaba contra un viento insaciable en un desesperado intento de alcanzarlo._

"_¡Aang, no!" grité, llorando sin consuelo mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en una tiniebla fría, ante mí, sin que pudiera hacer nada._

_Azula comenzaba a carcajearse y se hizo enorme, viéndome despectivamente. Ella me miraba con ojos asesinos mientras Zuko, a su lado, se burlaba de mi credulidad y me lanzaba una llamara de fuego._

_El fuego me consumía causándome un dolor horrible, jalándome hacia abajo ¿A qué? no lo sé. Me sentía caer desesperada luchando contra las llamas que se disputaban mi cuerpo y gritando por Aang ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no aparecía? ¿Por qué no venía como siempre a ayudarme?_

"_¡Katara!" me gritaban voces extrañas al mismo tiempo, unas agudas y otras graves, confundiéndome mientras el fuego desaparecía. Caía sobre una superficie rasposa y mugrienta._

_Aang estaba ahí._

"_¡Aang!" grité, arrastrándome para llegar a su lado. No podía mover mis piernas y había varios ríos alrededor amenazando con arrastrarnos al son de su corriente. El cielo estaba completamente negro y una bruma nos cubría. Las voces no se callaban._

"_Aang" agarré su frágil y delgado cuerpo entre mis brazos "Aang" sollocé ésta vez, dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran sobre su palidez._

_No respiraba. Su corazón no latía. Estaba completamente muerto, frío y pálido ante mis ojos. La horrible cicatriz de su espalda era una estaca sobre mi corazón herido. Podía sentir mis recuerdos con él, su risa, su sonrisa, su confianza y su voz… esfumándose._

"_Está muerto"_

"_No le protegiste"_

"_Lo dejaste morir"_

"_Todo por tu culpa"_

"_El mundo ha perdido su esperanza"_

"_¿Estás feliz, Katara?"_

"_¡Es tu culpa!"_

"_¡Dejaste que lo mataran!"_

_¡Cállense!_

_Moví mis manos pero el agua no me obedecía. Mis poderes se fueron con él. El corazón me dolía y las aguas turbulentas de los ríos comenzaron a jalarnos. Yo estreché el cuerpo de Aang contra mí pecho pero las olas me arrastraban lejos. Sentí que me ahogaba. Me empujaban más y más fuerte, más lejos, no sentía mi cuerpo y en cambio, el de Aang…_

_Desapareció._

"¡AAHH!"

Me desperté jadeando con enormes gotas de sudor cayendo sobre mi frente. Estaba oscuro y sentía que todo se movía. Miré frenéticamente alrededor. Aang estaba sobre la cama. Me caí de la colcha y corrí hasta él, tropezándome, colocando afanosamente mis manos sobre su rostro y pecho…

Estaba caliente.

Su corazón latía.

Respiraba.

Estaba vivo.

Suspiré aliviada, me puse de pie y me recosté suavemente sobre mi propia cama, tratando de ver hacia el techo y distraerme con conseguirlo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde aquel fatídico día en Ba Sing Se. Y seis días desde que salía para poder defender a todos de ese maldito calamar. Pensé que cuando le hiciera frente a la realidad, como Toph lo dijo, estas pesadillas se esfumarían. Pero no lo hacía. Seguían atormentándome en las noches, ahuyentando el suelo.

Era cada día más difícil ponerse de pie y salir para tratar de mantener la esperanza. Aang no había mostrado ningún cambio desde que llegamos a este barco. Aunque los recuerdos eran borrosos, pues los veía a través de una niebla extraña, podía recordar perfectamente los momentos en que lo sanaba. Todos los días le curo esa herida dos veces, en la mañana y en la noche. Pero no hay mejora. No hay cambio. Estoy realmente rindiéndome.

No puedo dejar de anhelar su sonrisa, escuchar su risa, oír su voz, ver sus ojos grises viéndome fijamente y sentir su suave mano, sus abrazos… sus labios.

El último pensamiento me hizo sonrojar. El beso que nos dimos en la Cueva de los Enamorados era una de mis memorias más atesoradas. Fue tan corto, tímido y sencillo… pero cargado de emociones abrumadoras. Fue ese el momento en que me sentí consciente de los sentimientos que Aang tenía para conmigo. Y cuando mi corazón dio el brinco anunciándome que yo misma me estaba enamorando.

¿Y ya para qué negarlo? Estaba completamente enamorada. Una ausencia no puede ser tan desgarradoramente dolorosa si no es porque se ama profundamente al ser que está lejos. Me pasó con mi padre. Pero este dolor es diferente. Es como si… me hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Sonaba de locos. Yo misma estaba considerando el hecho de haberme vuelto loca. No había otra explicación por el hecho de haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo, del Avatar ¡El Avatar! ¿A quién se le ocurre eso? Solamente a mí. Para variar, metiéndome en cosas que no debería. Ni siquiera debí de haberme metido en este problema ¿Detener una guerra que llevaba cien años?

No funcionaba pensar de esa forma. Por más sarcástica o cruda que intentara sonar, siempre regresaba una chillona voz a mi mente recordándome el porqué de todo esto. La rabia de la muerte de mi madre, mi sed de justicia, mi deseo de hacer la diferencia, esa esperanza fastidiosa que se negaba a morir en mi interior… lo único que mantenía a mi corazón latiendo desde hace tres semanas.

A través de la pequeña rejilla que funcionaba como ventana de la habitación se colaron los primeros cayos de sol. Estos barcos eran deprimentes. Me puse de pie y me acerqué al cuerpo de Aang. Cuidadosamente lo volteé para desenrollar las vendas que cubrían todo su torso. La herida expuesta de su espantosa quemadura quedó frente a mis manos.

Era ya una cicatriz, su piel había sanado y solo estaba la marca de color rosado que jamás desaparecía. Extendí mis manos y un pequeño flujo de agua proveniente de las enormes cantimploras-que ya tenían su lugar permanente en esta habitación-vino a mi mano. Usé mis poderes haciendo que brillara suavemente y lo posé sobre la herida, pasando varias veces mi energía para tratar de equilibrar las energías en el cuerpo de Aang.

Sobre la cicatriz había un cúmulo de energía contraída, como si estuviera bloqueada o atrapada. Por más que trataba de liberarla, no podía, como si fuera más fuerte que mis propios poderes. Quizá cuando Aang despertara podría conseguir liberarla. Poco a poco fui dándole vitalidad al cuerpo, animándolo a su recuperación, trayéndolo más y más a la vida.

Cuando terminé, no pude evitar pasar mis manos sobre la espalda. Su piel estaba arrugada en la parte de la quemadura, pero extrañamente suave. Me alejé un poco de la zona herida, llegando hasta las costillas, a los brazos. Esto no me lo podía permitir de no ser porque, para empezar, estábamos solos. Y además, Aang ni siquiera lo sentía.

Pero yo sí. Y apreciaba detalles que antes no había sentido. Como la tensión de esos músculos, si bien delgados, que estaban desarrollándose tan fuertes por los arduos entrenamientos de Agua-control y Tierra-control. Podía adivinar, por su forma, cómo se verían cuando Aang cumpliera dieciséis… mordí mis labios ¿Pero qué cosas pensaba?

"Tock-Tock" me tensé, era mi hermano. Inmediatamente me puse de pie "¿Alguien vive?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Sokka abrió la puerta. Yo estaba ya del otro lado de la habitación, fingiendo que me peinaba las trenzas. Lo miré, simulando una delicada sonrisa.

"Hola" le saludé "¿Dormiste?"

"Mejor, si" respondió "¿Y tú?"

Me asomé un poco al espejo. Benditos espíritus, no tenía ojeras.

"Bien" mentí, que bueno que Toph no estaba aquí "Al menos mejor que los últimos días" eso no fue del todo una mentira.

"Eso está mejor" Sokka no dejaba de sonreír. Últimamente estaba muy feliz. Podía adivinar sus pensamientos, seguro su optimismo venía de que finalmente su hermana menor estaba actuando como una persona viva "Vayamos a desayunar"

"Está bien"

Lo seguí hacia el comedor. Ahí estaban varios hombres que yo recordaba en mi tierna infancia, como los guerreros de la Tribu. Había hablado muy poco con ellos en este tiempo. Papá estaba al fondo compartiendo mesa con Toph. En mis adentros, no pude evitar enojarme.

Era una sensación extraña que me hacía revolver mi ya confusa mente hasta emerger una rabia intensa y reprimida en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Veía a mi padre, e inmediatamente venían a mi mente esos horribles recuerdos. Ellos empacando, subiendo armas y ropa a los barcos. Las amargas despedidas, los niños y las mujeres llorando, mi padre dándome un abrazo y yo consciente de que podía ser el último. Las lágrimas que bajaban de mis mejillas mientras mi hermano y yo nos aferrábamos uno al otro. Perdimos a una madre, y perdíamos a un padre. Estábamos los dos solos en el mundo.

No lo podía evitar.

Sokka caminó inmediatamente hacia él. Parecía que mi hermano podía olvidar los años de dolor, confusión y desesperación que pasamos cuando papá se fue. Pero mi mente las retenía, extrañamente. Me senté al lado de Toph y lo más alejada posible de él. Yo lo amaba, y estaba bastante feliz de saber que estaba bien, sano, y sin heridas. Pero esta rabia me ganaba.

"Katara" me saludó él con una sonrisa "¿Dormiste bien, hija?"

Asentí.

"Bien, papá" mi voz sonaba áspera. Deseaba contenerme, mis esfuerzos eran vanos.

Papá suspiró por lo bajo seguramente frustrado de mi actitud. No es para menos. Sokka se había lanzado a sus brazos apenas lo vio y seguro esperaba lo mismo de mí. Secretamente, anhelaba mucho poder sentirlo cerca, como antes. Los recuerdos tristes me ganaban, esta sensación de haber sido abandonada… a mi suerte…

Cerré los ojos.

"Olvidé algo" mentí, poniéndome de pie "Regresaré en breve"

Caminé conteniéndome de correr hacia la recámara de Aang, que ahora también era la mía. Lo miré, tumbado, respirando tranquilo sin emoción alguna en su relajado rostro. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas reprimidas que se deslizaban silenciosas… ¿Pero cuándo terminaré de llorar?

"Aang…" le dije, sabía que no me escuchaba, pero mi deseo era tan grande "No sé por qué me siento tan herida… sé que papá se fue porque estábamos en guerra. Era su forma de protegernos, de hacer algo por el mundo en que el viviríamos…"

Conforme hablaba, mi propia mente se iba aclarando de escucharme en voz alta. La voz volviéndose rasposa por los sollozos "¿No es extraño?" agregué "Comprender los motivos… pero a la vez, no asimilarlos"

Silencio absoluto.

"Te necesito tanto" era la verdad. Una aterradora, escalofriante y sofocante verdad "Por favor… necesito tu consejo… escuchar tu voz… tus brazos"

Me desplomé sobre el suelo. Tantas emociones aturdiéndome y estrujando mi pecho hicieron que rompiera en llanto. Pero yo nadaba sola sobre las olas de mis propios tormentos sin que nadie me pudiera escuchar. Yo me arrastraba intentando sobrevivir sin que unas cálidas manos me cargaran apiadándose de mi persona.

Y no me refería a mis amigos o a mi padre. Ellos estaban ahí. Pero yo necesitaba una voz amistosa, una sonrisa afable, unos ojos grises y brillantes con manos pálidas que eran cálidas, suaves, cariñosas…

…Lo necesitaba.

"¿Por qué no estás aquí?"

Llorar era vano. Pero en mi fuero interno, sabía que era mejor llorarle a la realidad que seguir viviendo en mi fantasía.

.

POV de Aang.

.

No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando.

No había nada en realidad. Las cosas a mi alrededor se veían como una totalidad negra sobre la cual flotaba neblina blanca. Trataba de recordar qué me había pasado y cómo llegue aquí, pero me era imposible. De ser el Mundo Espiritual me encontraría más tranquilo, ahí comprendería las cosas. Pero en ésta inexistencia me asustaba pensar lo que podría llegar a estar pasando con mi cuerpo o, peor aún, en el Mundo Físico.

Tampoco sé cómo llegué aquí. No puedo recordar en realidad nada. Me llamo Aang, de eso estoy seguro. Sé que soy el Avatar, recuerdo a mis amigos, recuerdo la guerra, al Gurú, Ba Sing Se… de ahí todo desaparece. Como si al pisar la ciudad un hoyo negro me engullera trayéndome aquí.

Era desconcertante. No pasaba nada y al mismo tiempo, creía que estaba asando todo. Como si estuviera condenado a estar una eternidad que, no obstante, era incapaz de sentir. Eso fue al menos al principio. Porque poco tiempo después (creo) comencé a sentir algo.

Bueno, creo que sentía algo. Era como una brisa suave sobre mi cabeza, que también a veces pasaba sobre mi espalda, mi pecho, mis brazos. El aire se sentía seguidamente como caricias apenas perceptibles por entes que yo no podía reconocer. Cerraba mis ojos tratando de meditar para saber qué o quién era, esperanzado de reconectarme con mi cuerpo.

Entonces, en esos momentos que podía sentir la brisa, podía escuchar un suave retumbar rítmico. Un latido, estaba seguro ¿Sería mi corazón?

Pero nada era seguro en esta extraña realidad o ficción. Sabrán los espíritus que será de verdad esto. Me movía, como si caminara sobre la nada. Las brisas se hacían más continuas. Y más seguidamente conseguía escuchar el latido del enérgico corazón. Cuando esto se volvió rutina, empero, ocurrió un milagro,

Un hermoso milagro.

"_Aang"_

Era una voz que sonaba demasiado lejana. Como si viniera desde otro mundo aumentando de esa forma el eco escalofriante que enchinaba la piel. A mí, por el contrario, me daba la sensación de bienestar sobre el estómago y la esperanza que humedecía mis ojos. Era una voz femenina y que conocía a la perfección.

No siempre podía escucharla. Pero me pasaba el tiempo sentado en posición de loto escuchando mi corazón con la esperanza de que esa suave melodía pudiera volver a llegarme. Me costaba, y era cada vez más difícil poder sentir la brisa. Poder escuchar mi corazón. Escucharla a ella.

Procuraba usarla como mi brújula. Intentaba descubrir de dónde venía. Pero el eco me aturdía. No sabía dónde estaba yo, menos entonces dónde estaría Katara.

"_Por favor"_

Me paralicé.

¡De verdad la estaba escuchando!

"¿Katara? ¿Eres tu?" grité hacia el vacío. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Por más que me esforzaba no podía recordar nada. No sentía siquiera nada. Intentaba meditar sin éxito, intentaba hablar con Roku, Kyoshi… ¡Nadie me respondía! Ni tampoco podía ir al Mundo Espiritual ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba herido? ¿De dónde salía toda ésta neblina?

"_¿Por qué no estás aquí?"_ dijo entonces Katara, su voz sonaba repentinamente más cercana.

"¿Estar? ¿En dónde?" pregunté.

Solo escuché el eco de mi propia voz.

Solo había oscuridad.

* * *

¡Tengo tantas cosas que decir!

¿Se esperaban el POV de Aang? esa fue idea de** Maryel Tonks.** Muchas gracias por dármela, me permitió hacer más intenso el fic en capítulos siguientes :D Se habrán dado cuenta que lo pongo en total confusión, por el coma en el que está sumergido.

En el POV de Katara podemos ver que está en la segunda fase de su crisis. Las pesadillas, que no cesan, han estado remarcándole los temores que ella tiene pero se "oculta" para poder aparentar que las cosas van mejorando. A este miedo por la ausencia de Aang se le suma el fuerte rencor que le tiene a la partida de su padre, lo cual generan cada vez más confusión en Katara. Una bomba a punto de estallar.

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? uy espero que si :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	9. Capitulo 8

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**OLA de nuevo!

lamento las tardanzas, pero estoy en exámenes y apenas he encontrado tiempo para escribir. Finalmente les traigo este capítulo, y ya empecé el siguiente, recen que tenga tiempo, porque inspiración me sobra xD

Este capitulo tiene muchos POV's saltados, porque las cosas van pasando de forma... curiosa. Aquí es donde explico más cosas externas, detallitos en vez de sentimientos. Pero aún así creo que es muy importante.

Comentarios:

Maryel Tonks: ¡me alegro que te gustara! la idea de que Aang usara a Katara como su brújula era irresistible. No pude detenerme a usarla. Muchas gracias por comentar, por el apoyo que me estás dando y ojalá te guste este capítulo.

FanKataang100: ¡muchísima gracias! =D

Nieve Taisho: lo sé, las cosas se pusieron muy duras para Katara ¿verdad? pero todo mejorará :)

Emilia-Romagna: no, no soy bruja ni nada por el estilo, aunque me halagó demasiado el comentario ¡gracias! ;)

¡disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

POV de Toph

.

"¿Katara?" la llamé.

Ella se tensó, pero pude sentir que dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, donde estaba yo.

"¿Qué pasa Toph?" preguntó "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"No" respondí "Pero…¿No piensas comer nada?"

"No por ahora" me dijo, con voz segura "Comeré más tarde, es que no tengo en realidad hambre"

Suspiré.

"Cómo no"

"¿Pretendes que imponga horarios de alimentos a mi cuerpo?"

"¿Por qué no? Lo hacías con nosotros"

Resopló.

"Mira, estamos felices de que podemos verte ahora en las tardes, así que haznos el favor de pasar menos tiempo en este cuarto ¿Quieres?"

Katara murmuró por lo bajo pero no hice ni el intento de escucharla. Solamente me di la media vuelta para salir al pasillo. Escuché sus pasos precipitados y la sentí cuando comenzó a caminar atrás de mí.

"¿Y a dónde vamos, eh?" me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

"A la proa, para que te broncees" hacía un sol de los mil demonios.

Katara rio un poco.

Las dos salimos y caminamos por el pasillo en silencio, hasta que llegamos a los escalones que dirigían a la proa. El sol me pegó duro sobre la piel y sentí la brisa remover mis cabellos. Había pocas personas aquí, entre ellas, Sokka. Él inmediatamente se acercó a nosotros.

"¡Hey Katara!" saludó "Toph"

"Hey Capitán Boomerang" respondí.

Pero Katara volteaba ansiosa de un lado al otro.

"¿Buscas algo?" pregunté.

"Hasta ahora recuerdo…" dijo ella "¿Dónde está el Rey Tierra? No lo he visto desde Ba Sing Se"

"Bueno, estabas encerrada con Aang" respondió Sokka "Así que no me sorprende"

"¿Sorprende el qué? ¿Dónde está el rey? ¿Y Bosco?"

Apenas Sokka abrió la boca lo callé alzando mi mano.

"Esto lo cuento yo porque tu harás la historia muy larga"

_Flashback._

_Habíamos anclado en un puerto con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comida antes de que apareciera la Armada de Fuego. Mis pies abandonaron felices la madera para remplazarla por tierra. Katara no se movió, seguía metida en el barco frente a Aang con su pose extraña de muerta. Sokka le dejó comida y me acompañó, pero apenas dimos unos pasos alejándonos, nos detuvo una voz que se estaba volviendo insoportable para mí._

"_¡Esperen!" dijo el Rey Tierra "Necesito que me digan ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer ahora?" preguntó._

"_Por el momento, planeamos una emboscada para atrapar una nave de la Nación de Fuego" le respondió Sokka "Nos infiltraríamos"_

_Él meditó._

"_No puedo infiltrarme sin correr riesgos"_

_Señor, en estos momentos, se corren riesgos porque se corren riesgos._

"_¿Y qué es lo que pretende hacer?" le preguntó Sokka._

"_Hay tantas cosas que hacer en este mundo" y su voz sonaba patéticamente ilusa "He estado toda mi vida encerrado en una ciudad. Pero ahora ya no soy rey, soy simplemente Kuei ¡Y soy más libre que nunca!"_

_¿Quiere que de tres urras y salte por usted? Pensé. Porque la verdad la dirección de sus pensamientos me exasperaba ¡Había cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos!_

"_¿Qué planea hacer?" preguntó Sokka sin rodeos._

"_Viajaré por el mundo" respondió él directamente "Bosco y yo iremos a recorrer todo el Reino Tierra, sin inhibiciones ni protocolos" sentí que estiraba una mano hacia el molesto oso enorme que siempre le acompañaba._

_Sokka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Yo me encogí de hombros._

"_¿De verdad planea irse? ¡Justo ahora!"_

"_Si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?" sentí que daba un salto sobre el animal "Nos veremos cuando el destino lo diga. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, jamás lo olvidaré"_

_Comenzó a alejarse sobre su oso._

"_¿Es verdad la sarta de ridiculeces que acabo de escuchar?" le pregunté a Sokka, con ironía. Él se encogió de hombros._

"_Hay personas demasiado egoístas"_

_Fin de flashback._

Sokka hizo un puchero.

"¡Tu la cuentas sin gracia!" me dijo "Hay que hacer más profundidad en las escenas, exteriorizas sus dilemas, actuar las voces…"

"Bla, bla, bla, bla" volteé hacia Katara "¿Tienes alguna duda, Reina azucarada?"

Escuché el suspiro de Katara.

"No" me dijo "No en realidad"

¡Qué bien!

"Es bueno tenerte aquí afuera" habló Sokka repentinamente "Te estabas poniendo muy pálida por la ausencia de sol"

Katara no respondió a eso.

Yo me limité a sonreír. Tenerla en la proa por voluntad era ya un enorme avance.

.

POV de Katara.

.

Miré a mi derecha.

Ahí, arrinconados en una parte de la proa, estaban Appa y Momo.

Solo de verlos me puse triste. Parecía que los dos animales se abrazaban tratando de darse consuelo. Estaban cubiertos por enormes mantas, seguro idea de Sokka para el camuflaje. Pero sus expresiones hablaban por ellos mismos.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Momo voló?" pregunté en voz baja, no quería en realidad que me contestaran. Ésta era una pregunta a mí misma, forzando mi mente a trabajar.

Pero Toph si me escuchó.

"No lo sé" me dijo ella "Acaso hace unos días… anda demasiado tranquilo últimamente"

Demasiado triste en realidad.

Caminé hacia donde estaban Appa y Momo. En esto días yo tampoco los había visto. Cuando me vieron acercarme inmediatamente abrieron bien sus ojos. Momo voló y se posó sobre mi hombro, dándome ligeros besos en la mejilla que me causaron cosquillas. Appa se me acercó y yo acaricié su pelaje con calma y cariño, lo más cerca posible del rostro, como lo hacía Aang.

Sentí las pisadas de mi hermano y de Toph atrás de mí. No me volteé, aunque vi la mano morena de Sokka acariciar el pelaje del bisonte volador. Appa cerró los ojos, visiblemente contento de sentir las caricias. Pero por la expresión que se formaba, era capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Él estaba feliz de que nosotros estuviéramos con él. Pero no éramos la compañía que Appa deseaba.

"Es triste" dije de repente "Han estado separados desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando los areneros robaron a Appa. Y ahora fue Azula quien los separó"

Sokka me miró.

"No tienes que pensar en eso" me dijo "Debes ver el lado bueno"

Me crispé.

"¿Lado bueno? ¿Cuál lado bueno?" le grité "¿Esta es otra jugada de tu actitud positiva? ¡Míranos, cómo estamos por tus malditos instintos!"

Me arrepentí de las palabras penas las pronuncié.

Sokka suspiró, pero no lucía ni triste ni acomplejado, como me esperaba. Más bien me miraba comprensivo.

"Katara" colocó una mano sobre mi hombro "Hemos perdido. Pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por la rabia. Estamos vivos y podemos seguir dando pelea, cuando se el momento oportuno"

"Habla por ti"

"¿Y que significa eso?" me espetó "Hasta donde sé estás bien"

"¡Claro que estoy bien! Pero ¿No has pensado en Aang? ¡Casi muere!"

"Pero, Katara ¿En verdad crees que eres la única que lo siente?"

Toph, atrás de Sokka, se encogió un poco por las palabras de mi hermano. No comprendí lo que quiso decirme, hasta que vi en sus ojos azules la neblina de una pena que no había contemplado antes. Había estado encerrada en mi propio dolor, siendo tan egoísta.

"Oh Sokka" inmediatamente lo abracé, incapaz de encontrar otra forma de expresarme "De verdad lo siento"

Sokka me devolvió el abrazo.

"No creí que lo sintieras tanto" agregué.

"Katara, Aang es mi amiga. Casi como un hermano. Lo que intento decirte con esto es que no eres la única en sentir este dolor y preocupaciones. Todos estamos tristes y conscientes de que Aang pudo morir o puede…"

"Ni lo digas"

Asintió.

"Pero hay que tomar las cosas con mayor calma. Y ver el lado bueno. Aang está vivo y esa es la única realidad ahora a la que nos debemos enfrentar"

"Probablemente tengas razón"

"¡Oye! No soy el hermano mayor por nada ¿eh?"

Le di un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

"Vale, pero tampoco te pongas de presumido"

Pude entonces apreciar cómo papá salía hacia la proa, buscando algo. Cuando nos vio, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

"Tengo hambre" dije rápidamente "Iré a la cocina. Volveré más tarde"

Caminé rápidamente hacia el interior del barco, sin ver ni acercarme a papá.

.

POV de Sokka

.

Katara se alejaba, pero yo sabía que era una excusa. Ella hablaba lo menos posible con papá, y cuando estaban juntos, siempre sonaba hosca, cortante. No había dicho nada ni papá tampoco, pero…

"Sokka" me llamó "¿Ocurre algo malo con tu hermana?" me preguntó "Siempre que intento preguntarle me saca una excusa o cambia el tema"

Toph suspiró atrás de mí. Ella había estado extrañamente callada el tiempo que Katara y yo charlamos.

"No lo sé" le respondí a mi padre "Ella tampoco me dice nada"

"Ni se los dirá" agregó Toph, con tono cansado "Reina Azucarada tiene la cabeza hecha bolas. Me sorprende que recuerde su nombre"

Mi padre y yo nos vimos confundidos.

"¿De qué hablas, Toph?"

"Mira, Sokka, ponte en sus zapatos. Katara apenas se está reponiendo del shock por lo ocurrido en Ba Sing Se. Como si acaba de despertar"

"Pero eso ¿A qué viene con el tema?"

"Que si conozco bien a Katara" Toph se cruzó de brazos "Creo que ni ella misma está segura de porqué le rehúye a su padre"

"¡Por favor!" grité exasperado "Katara estará confundida, pero no está loca"

"¿Y quién dice que está loca? Tu mismo lo has dicho, está confundida. Quizá demasiadas emociones se combinaron en su mente y trata de reacomodarlas. Denle tiempo, y espacio"

Papá suspiró.

"Eso es lo que he hecho" dijo entonces "Pero no es nada agradable ver sufrir tanto a un hijo y no poder hacer nada"

Papá se sentía impotente. Yo también. Pero Katara me hablaba y me dejaba hablarle, con papá no era igual. Intenté pensar en una razón para que mi hermana estuviera tan molesta con nuestro padre, pero ninguna se me ocurría. Katara siempre se mostraba tan emocionada como yo cuando hablábamos de rencontrarnos con papá; ¿Por qué tan repentino cambio de opinión?

"Sólo no la presionen" declaró Toph "Hay que darle espacio"

"¿Y cómo sabes tanto sobre mi hermana?"

Toph se encogió de hombros.

"Digamos que comprendo cuando una persona está llena de dudas"

Toph se reclinó en Appa y comenzó a acariciarle distraídamente el pelaje.

La miré sin decir nada. Mi padre suspiró y habló.

"Nos detendremos a comprar provisiones" me dijo "Hay un puerto a menos de media hora"

"Perfecto"

No nos faltaba comida, aún. En tiempos de guerra es mejor tener un guardado por si acaso. Mi padre se fue y también me acerqué hacia Appa. El bisonte cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba su pelaje.

"¿Y Momo?" cuando necesitaba a ese lémur.

"Se fue con Katara" me respondió Toph "Ya sabes, al comedor" agregó con ironía.

Me reí.

"¿Por qué dices que comprendes muy bien cuando alguien tiene dudas?"

Noté la mueca en el rostro de Toph y supuse que era un tema que prefería olvidar. Pero aún cuando yo no iba a insistir para que me dijera, ella simplemente respondió con tono hosco:

"Ya conoces a mis padres" cerró sus ojos "Sencillamente insoportables. Crecí en una casa donde me sentía sola, perdida y claro, llena de dudas"

"Oye, no lo dije por molestar, era pura curiosidad"

"Eres demasiado curioso ¿sabías?"

"Ya me lo habían dicho" sonreí "Entonces ¿Crees que Katara se repondrá pronto?"

"No me caben dudas de eso. Ella es fuerte. Puedo sentirlo"

"Si" recordé a mi hermana. Era tan valiente…. "Lo sé"

Bato apareció entonces y nos mandó que nos vistiéramos con las capas rojas de la Nación de Fuego. Yo ya tenía puesto mi uniforme y Toph nunca se la quitaba, así que solamente le deseamos al dormido Appa un buen descanso mientras cubríamos el resto de su cuerpo con las mantas. Anclamos en menos de diez minutos.

Era un puerto pequeño, del Reino Tierra. No había ningún soldado de la Nación de Fuego y eso nos alivió. Bueno, al principio.

"¡Fuera la Nación de Fuego!" gritó un hombre de repente.

Llevamos encubiertos poco más de una semana. No nos hemos acostumbrado mucho a nuestro rol. Como tontos, volteamos buscando soldados de la Nación de Fuego sin recordar que éramos nosotros. Para entonces, una lluvia de flechas ya había sido lanzada contra nosotros.

Hubiera terminado mal de no ser por el muro de piedra que levantó Toph.

"¡Alto!" gritó mi padre. Yo me le uní "¡Alto, deténganse!"

"¡Muerte a la Nación de Fuego!"

Un momento.

¡Conocía esa voz!

"¿El Duque?" grité, esperanzado de que me escuchada.

El pequeño niño montado sobre el gigantón Pipsqueak apareció con su casco sorprendido de que alguien le nombrara. Yo salté alzando mis manos.

"¡Soy yo, Sokka!" agregué "¡Somos amigos, no enemigos!"

El Duque se inclinó hacia Pispqueak. Él se veía desconfiado. Se acercó entonces hacia mí, con sus penetrantes ojos casi furiosos. Me analizó de pies a cabeza mientras sudaba grueso.

Lo siguiente que supe fue un fuerte abrazo de oso.

"¡Sokka!" gritó entonces "¿Qué haces hasta acá, eh? ¿Y con ese uniforme? ¡pudimos matarlos!"

"Me doy cuenta"

Consternado, mi padre se acercó con Bato preocupados y curiosos.

"¿Lo conoces, hijo?" me preguntó.

"Claro que sí" le dije "Duque, Pipsqueak, él es mi padre Hakoda. Papá, ellos son libertadores que encontramos en el bosque… me alegro de ver que ya no están con Jet"

"Después de lo que pasó, y lo que le dijiste a Jet, comprendimos que habíamos caído en un error" me respondió Pipsqueak "No todos pensaron así; cada quien tuvo sus dudas. El grupo se separó completo, Sokka. Creo que Smellerbee fue la única que siguió a Jet"

"Lo sé. Nos lo encontramos en Ba Sing Se. Pero no sé qué más pasó con él"

"¿Tuvieron una pelea?"

"Contra los Dai Lee, una policía corrupta de la ciudad…. Es probable que haya muerto. Aunque no estoy seguro"

El Duque bajó la cabeza.

"Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar" me dijo Pipsqueak.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo"

.

POV de Katara

.

"Lo sé Momo" estaba volviéndome loca si confiaba en el mudo consejo de un lémur- murciélago "Sé que debería dejar de lado todo el rencor y toda la demás cháchara del odio… pero no puedo. Siempre que veo a papá… él se va"

Cerré mis ojos.

Las memorias de ese día en que papá se fue dela Tribu estaban tan taladradas en mi mente. No podía librarme de ellas. Veía a mi padre y veía cuando me dejaba, yéndose lejos a salvar un mundo y abandonando a sus dos pequeños hijos. Sé que las cosas no fueron así. Él se fue para pelear y detener una guerra antes de que la guerra llegara a nosotros, de nuevo. Pero… ¿No había otra forma?

"Quizá si hablo con él… el entienda ¿verdad?"

Momo asintió enérgicamente.

"A veces creo que me entiendes a la perfección"

Le di unos melocotones y manzanas. Cuando me puse de pie me di cuenta que el barco se mecía al ritmo característico del mar, sin avanzar. Bato hacia rato gritó que anclamos en el puerto. Tenía ganas de caminar, de ver gente y de paso, zambullirme en el agua si era posible.

Pero apenas llegué a la proa y vi que Sokka subía por la escalinata acompañado de… ¿Pipsquick?

¡Teníamos que encontrarnos con toda la banda de Jet! ¡Precisamente de Jet! ¿Verdad?

"¿De qué me perdí?" le dije.

"¡Katara!" el Duque corrió hacia mí emocionado de verme "Que bueno que estás bien"

Pipsqueak se inclinó un momento con respeto.

"Lamento la jugada que Jet te hizo pasar Katara. No tenemos perdón por habernos aprovechado de ustedes. Lo lamento"

Sonreí nerviosa.

"Bueno… eso es pasado. Olvídenlo"

Asintieron.

"Toph ¿Puedes mostrarles una habitaciones para que se queden?" preguntó Sokka.

"Claro, siempre yo ¿verdad?" replicó mi amiga "Síganme, par de extraños"

Miré inmediatamente a Sokka.

"¿Vas a confiar en ellos?" casi grité "¡Sokka, no puedes…!"

"Katara, escúchame. Necesitaremos a todos los guerreros posibles para la invasión"

Ah, su dichoso plan de invasión. Había trazado cada movimiento con papá. Era ingenioso, debía reconocerlo. Pero completamente inútil hasta que Aang despertara. Llevé una mano hacia mi frente por la desesperación.

"He hablado con los dos" me dijo Sokka "Están de acuerdo con el plan. Lo seguirán al pie de la letra. Oye, si algo sabemos es que ese par sabe obedecer ¿no crees?"

"Bueno… ellos no fueron nunca un peligro para nosotros"

No como Jet, debía reconocerlo.

"Katara, cálmate. Estás exagerando las cosas ¿Por qué no mejor vas y duermes?"

No me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche ¿a dónde se me fue el día?

"Supongo que tienes razón"

Si no empiezo a acomodar mis pensamientos, definitivamente algo malo saldrá de esto.

* * *

1.-No encontré mejor forma de poner la "aventura" del rey tierra, que como una decisión egoísta. En toda la serie, incluso en la saga de "La Promesa" podemos ver que ese hombre piensa primero en él y luego en lo demás.

2.-El Duque y Pipsqueak ya están en la tropa. Recuerden que cuando Aang despierta se encuentra con ellos, pero vestidos de rojo y los confunde con soldados de la nación de fuego.

3.-Más lado sentimental de Toph ¡Lo amo!

4.-En el próximo capítulo empezarán los acontecimientos del "Despertar" que sí, lo incluiré todo en el fic. Esto me lo alargará unos dos capítulos más. Por lo que el fic tendrá en total de 13 a 14 capítulos aproximadamente.

Muchísimas gracias por leerme, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen un comentario por ahí perdido.

Nos leemos!

chao!


	10. Capitulo 9

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola! aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. A partir de aquí empiezan los acontecimientos del "Despertar" no incluiré todos, solo los más relevantes, y agregaré escenas sobre lo que nos mostraron.

Comentarios:

Lola Lovarou: ¡Hola! me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, siempre es mi intención respetar la personalidad de los personajes en fics como éstos, donde quiero recrear los hechos. Lo sé, el Rey Tierra es un egoísta que vive en su mundo de ricos. No me detendré, terminaré éste fic espero muy pronto :)

Kabegami Amaterasu: jajajajaja, no lo sé, el chico de los coles no aparece en ésta secuencia, pero quizá haga un one-shot ¡es muy buena idea! xD Gracias por el apoyo, la inspiración sigue bendito Dios y espero que siga.

Maryel Tonks: "El Despertar" es también de mis favoritos, me encantó porque tenía mucho kataang y además se adentro de lleno en todos los personajes. En el fic trataré de hacer lo mismo, si no es que un poco más profundo. Ojalá funcione.

Klan: jajaja, ya actualicé, espero que no te enfermes. Por cierto, acabo de leer el comentario donde me pides que me contacte con la autora de "un beso es una fuerte conexión" como no tienes cuenta, espero que puedas leer ésta nota para ponerme en contacto contigo. Veré que puedo hacer ;)

Nieve Taisho: bueno, al menos tu sabías que iba a agregar "el despertar" porque yo todavía tenía mis dudas. Al final, supe que debería ponerlo para hacer un buen desenlace. Amo a Toph, sobre todo esa parte sentimental. ¿Tienes trece años? ¡Wow! escribes bastante bien, déjame decirte, pensé que tendrías unos quince o dieciséis ¡linda sorpresa! =)

Emilia-Romagna: ahora el Pov vuelve a ser combiando xD Lo sé, yo también cuando termino historias siento nostalgia. Parece que fue ayer cuando subí "Libro IV Aire" ¡como amé ese fic! pero hay nuevos fics que vienen en camino ;D

Sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**.**

**.**

POV de Katara

.

Suspiré.

La luna estaba en el cielo oscuro rodeada de hermosas estrellas. Desde que Aang se enfermó, semanas atrás, no había visto la noche ni sus maravillas. El agua reflejaba todas las luces en el cielo haciéndola brillante, como si el océano bailara alrededor del fulgor que la luna expandía.

Yo podía sentir en mis venas ese mismo fulgor comenzar a recorrer mi sangre, otorgándole mayor poder y fuerza. Mis dones de Maestra Agua creciendo por la pura presencia del pálido astro. Coloqué mis manos sobre la barandilla de la proa, y contemplé el oleaje calmado que empujaba nuestra nave de frío metal.

"¿Pensativa?" me sorprendí por la voz a mis espaldas "¡Caray! No creí que te asustara"

Respiré hondo, calmando los latidos de mi corazón.

"Me sorprendiste" respondí "Pensé que estarías con el Duque"

Toph se apoyó en la barandilla, sus ojos claros que no podía ver nada parecían observar fijamente el mar, buscando entre las olas algún tesoro escondido. Sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

Ella y el Duque se la pasaban charlando por largas horas en las tardes, incluso en las noches. No me sorprendió que se llevaran también, considerando que tenían edades aproximadas.

"Él anda con Pipsqueak haciendo no sé que cosas" me dijo "¿Y tú? Nunca sales en las noches del cuarto de Aang"

"Lo sé"

_Aang._

"Él ha estado mucho mejor" le dije "Ésta vez… Sokka tiene razón. No soy la única que sufre y he sido muy egoísta estos días"

"No. Solamente has sido humana"

"Gracias" no me esperaba que Toph se mostrara tan comprensiva conmigo "Pero sabes que tengo razón"

"¿Es por eso que no puedes dormir?"

"He tenido pesadillas" le dije de repente, incapaz de guardármelo más tiempo "Y me aterran tanto… necesitaba un poco de aire fresco… de luz lunar"

"¿Es cierto que los maestros agua obtienen sus poderes de la luna?"

"Sí, completamente"

"Nosotros, los maestros tierra, obtenemos nuestro poder de nuestra propia firmeza" me confesó "Pero hay algo enigmático en las montañas, en los árboles… nos vitaliza"

"Como si te conectaras con tu elemento" dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Exactamente" una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Toph "¿Sabes? Es bueno tener una conversación tranquila, después de tanto tiempo entristecidos"

No pude hacer nada más que darle la razón.

"Pareciera que estamos sanando" agregué "Finalmente"

"Ojalá no haya retrocesos"

Reí un poco.

Toph abrió los ojos sorprendida, y yo misma me llevé una mano hacia la boca. No había escuchado mi propia risa hace semanas… se sentía extraño en el abdomen.

Entonces escuché unos pasos muy apurados provenir desde el interior del barco. Toph y yo volteamos alarmadas ¿Qué podría estar pasando?

"¡No, espera!" gritó Pipsqueak.

¿A quién le gritaba?

Mi corazón dio un salto cuando lo vi.

Aang estaba subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras, una mano sostenía el abdomen vendado y la otra se apoyaba en su vara para poder caminar, o intentar caminar. Se desplomó en el suelo apenas llegó a la proa, viéndonos a todos con miedo y angustia.

Momo fue el primero en reaccionar. Voló inmediatamente hacia él y no se separó, feliz finalmente de ver a su dueño tras tanto tiempo. Aang se comenzó a poner de pie, extrañado y confundido. Yo no pude más.

"¡Aang!" grité.

Me abalancé sobre él, cuidando de no lastimarlo más. Esto era un sueño ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, espíritus que no despierte!

"¿Katara?"

"¡Aang! ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos!"

Renuente, me aparté y Sokka también le dio un abrazo. Toph se nos acercó, justo para decir…

"¡Se va a desmayar!"

Pero Aang ya estaba en el suelo.

No estaba precisamente segura de cómo reaccionar. Tenerlo despierto era como un sueño para mí. Él estaba bien ¡De verdad estaba bien! Vivo.

"¿Katara?"

No supe quién me habló.

Me incliné cerca de Aang, revisándolo. Pude sentir la muchedumbre a mi alrededor. Apenas coloqué mi mano cerca de su rostro, y Aang abrió sus ojos. eran grises, tales y como los recordaba, con una chispa en su centro, llena de energía y vitalidad. Había confusión en ellos, pero de eso me encargaría.

Aang me miró como si estuviera soñando. Lentamente, fue moviéndose para sentarse. Yo le ayudé en cada movimiento, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sentía su cuerpo moverse después de tanto tiempo estando quieto. Fue como caer bruscamente a una realidad; una hermosa realidad.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" nos miró.

"Lo que importa es que estás bien" le dije, sentándome enfrente de él.

.

POV de Zuko.

.

No había sido un mal viaje, después de todo. La tripulación era extremadamente amable conmigo, me trataban como un príncipe, como a un héroe. Ty Lee siempre con sus bromas oportunas encontraba momentos adecuados para hacerme sonreír, y Mai nunca se despegaba de mí, adelantando los pasos que tracé en mi mente para formar una relación formal con ella. Incluso Azula, que pensé se pondría difícil como siempre, parecía clamada, relajada, dispuesta a bromear. En todo el viaje ella me trató bien, me atrevería a decir que respetándome como el príncipe que soy.

Eso solamente aumentaba mis pensamientos de cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Años atrás, mi hermana habría hecho todo y de todo solo para molestarme; así era Azula. Así siempre fue. Pero ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Acaso esperaba algo a cambio de mí?

No solamente ella. Por la forma en la que hablaba de regresar a casa, todos nos esperarían con banderas y vítores celebrando nuestra llegada. Tres años atrás, cuando me desterraron, había soñado esto mismo. Una entrada triunfante a mi nación, donde la gente me vería orgullosa y todos estarían felices por mi gloria.

Hasta ahora que había pagado el precio de esa gloria, me estaba dando cuenta que, quizá, solo quizá, estaba mejor en Ba Sing Se.

"¿Tienes frío?" me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

El frío viento nocturno movía la capa de Mai acentuando una figura femenina muy curiosamente bella. Se me acercó con pasos seguros, viéndome en todo momento. Al sentirla cerca, volví mi mirada hacia la hermosa luna llena que creaba sobre el mar ondulante un reflejo perfecto adornado con el brillo de las estrellas. La naturaleza podía ser hermosa. Mamá siempre me lo dijo. Ella siempre decía que la naturaleza es más sabía que el hombre y, por eso, manda pistas en sus formas que nos guíen a lo largo de la vida.

"Tengo la mente ocupada" dije "Pasó mucho tiempo, hace más de tres años que fui expulsado. ¿Qué habrá cambiado?" dudé por la segunda pregunta "¿Qué habrá cambiado en mí=

La última pregunta era la que más me aterraba. No me la hacía constantemente porque, en el fondo, sabía la respuesta. Reconocerla supondría un cambio más radical del que ya estaba viviendo. Viendo las cosas en retrospectiva, tres años antes no habría cambiado mucho. Las experiencias adquiridas me templaron, pero formándome de una manera que hasta a mí me parecía ajena.

"Sólo pregunté si tenías frío, no por la historia de tu vida" suspiró con un dejo de aburrimiento. No podía culparla, había cargado con éste complejo todo el viaje.

Ella se me acercó y rodeó mi cuello con sus dos brazos, tranquila y segura. Después, me susurró con voz dulce y conciliadora:

"No te preocupes, Zuko"

Me besó.

Le respondí al beso con pocas ansías, solamente quería sentirla a ella. Mai me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de volver al barco; estaba muy frío. La miré desaparecer en el interior de la nave. Sabía que no estaba solo en éste regreso. Mai me había estado apoyando tanto, y le agradecía su delicadeza. Casi había olvidado cómo es sentir el cariño de una mujer.

Pero no era distracción suficiente.

Había demasiadas cosas pasando por mi mente ahora. Tantas incógnitas.

Lo que me aterraba era descubrir ¿A qué me llevaría responderlas?

.

POV de Aang

.

Cuando desperté en esa recámara atiborrada de colores rojos y con la insignia de la Nación de Fuego estampada en los rincones, mi mente se aterró ante la conexión de los hechos. En Ba Sing Se habíamos peleado duro, pero, si estaba en un barco de guerra… ¿Nos capturaron?

Afortunadamente, las cosas no fueron así. Después de mi desmayo, abrí los ojos en la cubierta, Katara estaba inclinada sobre mí, me cuidaba con bastante recelo. Casi podía sentir que estaba… ansiosa. Creo.

Me senté y ella tomó asiento en frente de mí. Mi mente era un caos que dejé salir.

"¿Porqué estamos en un barco de la Nación de Fuego? ¿Porqué están vestidos así? ¿Y porqué soy el único que parece no saber nada?"

Sokka colocó sobre mis hombros una túnica roja, no sé si para cubrirme o camuflajearme. Después de eso, él y Toph caminaron hacia el otro lado de la borda, charlando no sé qué cosas. Mi atención estaba puesta en Katara, que en teoría me iba a responder las preguntas. Repentinamente, todos nos dieron espacio.

"Tienes que tranquilizarte ¿de acuerd?" me dijo Katara "Estás malherido"

Recordé el intenso dolor que sentí antes. Había vendajes casi por todo mi cuerpo. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, pero definitivamente no pudo haber sido bueno.

"Me gusta tu cabello" dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

¿Cabello?

"¿Qué, tengo cabello?" llevé mis dos manos a la cabeza. En vez de encontrar la lisa piel sentí una suave fibra. "Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Me rasuraba aproximadamente cada semana.

"Un par de semanas" me dijo.

Eso lo explicaba mejor.

Un hombre vestido con el uniforme brillante de la Nación de Fuego llegó repentinamente. Se veía preocupado y curioso.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó.

Katara inmediatamente desvió su mirada, para no verlo. Su tono de voz dulce se convirtió en uno amargo.

"Todo bien, papá" casi sonaba despectivo.

Él no le prestó atención. Me miró directamente, con una pequeña sonrisa cordial. Estiró su mano hacia mí, con claras intenciones de saludarme.

"Soy Hakoda, el padre de Katara y Sokka" se presentó.

Apenas iba a responderle cuando Katara colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, deteniéndome, como quien protege a alguien pero ¿De qué?

"Ya sabe quién eres" esperó casi enojada "Te acaba de llamar papá ¿recuerdas?"

Tanta agresividad me sorprendió. Pero parece que a él no.

"Es verdad"

Yo nunca tuve un padre, pero los Monjes lo fueron para mí. No me podía imaginar a Gyatso tratándolo así. Tranquilamente, quité la mano de Katara para poder saludarlo. Ella se volteó, sin vernos y con el ceño fruncido.

"Por fin logro conocerlo oficialmente" le dije. Era la verdad.

Katara y Sokka llevaban tanto tiempo deseando encontrarse con su padre. No entiendo por qué ella de repente está tan enfadada con él.

El padre de Katara me devolvió el saludo.

"Es un gran honor conocerte" tenía una genuina sonrisa. Me agradó al instante. Sokka se parecía muchísimo a él.

"Bien, ahora que ya se conocieron ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas?" El tono de Katara seguía siendo bastante hostil. Miró directamente a su padre en todo momento. Ahí me percaté que Katara heredó unas cuantas facciones de él, aunque no muchos. Seguro ella se parecía más a su madre.

"Entiendo" sonaba algo resignado. Dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia Appa.

Katara lo miró caminar con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Estás enojada con tu papá?" pregunté. En tres semanas me pude haber perdido de bastantes cosas.

"¿Qué?" ella me miró como si la pregunta fuera absurda "Para nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Muy bien, estaba oficialmente confundido.

Apenas iba a contestarle cuando sentí un intenso dolor en mi espalda. El calambre me recorrió todo el costado contrayendo mis músculos dolorosamente, escalando por mis brazos y mi pecho. Gemí por lo bajo y Katara, con preocupación, se me acercó.

"Lo que necesitas ahora" susurró, voz dulce "Es una buena sesión de sanación"

Ella me ayudó a ponerme de pie, no pude hacer más que darle la razón. Éste dolor me mataría si no cesaba.

.

POV de Sokka

.

"¿Por qué nos alejamos?" me dijo Toph "¡Quiero hablar con Pies Ligeros! No hemos sabido nada de él en tres semanas y…"

"Tendremos nuestro tiempo" le acorté inmediatamente "Por ahora, dejémosle solos"

Me refería a Aang y a Katara. Ella no se despegaba de él por nada y lo entendía a la perfección. Era a veces frustrante. Sabía que mi hermana se estaba enamorando demasiado; y el amor era algo bueno, cuando no te distrae en tiempos de guerra…

"No me imaginaba que podrías ser… sensible"

"¿Qué?" miré a Toph "¡Desde luego que soy un chico sensible! ¿Por qué me tomas?"

"Disculpa, capitán boomerang. No me expresé bien. Más bien, lo que quiero decir es… no me esperaba que tomaras el asunto con tanta naturalidad"

"¿De qué asunto me hablas?"

"¡De Aang y Katara!"

Suspiré.

"No me lo recuerdes"

Me recargué en le barandal del barco. Ella también se recargó a mi lado. Desde aquí pude ver cómo mi padre se acercó a los dos por un momento.

"¿No estás feliz?" me preguntó Toph repentinamente "Aang despertó"

"Claro que estoy feliz por él. Es mi amigo"

"Y Katara ya no estará como una zombie"

"Creo que… eso es lo que más me preocupe"

Toph no ocultó su rostro sorprendido.

"¿Por qué eso debería preocuparte? La dulzura volverá a estar bien"

"Si y no. Toph, siempre supe que había algo entre esos dos, desde que encontramos a Aang en el hielo, pero hasta ahora… no lo pensé tan profundo"

"¿Estás diciendo que puedes tener tus aventuras y besos con Suki mientras ellos dos deben distanciarse por tos oogies?"

"¿Qué son oogies?"

"Cuando te da fastidio y asco ver demostraciones afectuosas"

"Pero…"

"¡Las clases de idioma de mis padres! Y no cambies el tema ¿Qué es lo malo entre esos dos, eh? Han sido obvios hasta para mí"

Lo sé, lo sé ¡Lo sé! Hasta papá lo sabe.

"Pero piensa por un momento, Toph. Aang es el Avatar, él debe pelear más que todos nosotros por traer la paz. Y Katara, ella es parte importante de nuestro grupo, mas que nada, ella es mi hermana"

"No les va a pasar nada por…"

"Claro que les puede pasar algo. Mira Toph, no soy tonto. Sé que los dos son guerreros dignos de dar pelea. Pero nadie puede batallar cuando su mente está en distracciones triviales"

"No creo que lo de ellos sea una distracción"

"Vale, quizá no. Pero en éste preciso momento, en éste segundo, sí es una distracción. Es decir ¿No recuerdas como estaba Katara los primeros días? No sabía nada, no actuaba por nada. Tuvimos suerte de no ser atrapados por soldados de la Nación de Fuego. Pero si la suerte hubiera cambiado, ella hubiera sido de las primeras en caer"

Toph se estremeció por el juego de palabras. Era doloroso aceptar esa verdad.

"¿Y qué pretendes hacer?"

"Por ahora nada. Katara ha tenido una dosis de dolor suficiente. Les daré tiempo. Depende de cómo se den las cosas, actuaré"

"Solamente dales espacio, Sokka. Yo no podría vivir conmigo misma si amargara la vida de mi hermana"

"No es mi intención, lo sabes"

"Quieres protegerla, pero a veces la mejor protección es dejarla vivir"

"¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?" recordé las circunstancias por las cuales ella se unió a nuestro grupo.

Toph se encogió de hombros.

"Sí"

Después de esto, nos siguió un silencio. Katara y Aang entraron al barco. Todos comenzaron a hablar felices. Aang estaba bien ¡De verdad estaba bien! Sin ninguna secuela, recordaba todo a la perfección, como si su cuerpo milagrosamente se hubiera curado en todo este tiempo.

No pude evitarlo. Una lágrima sigilosa cayó por mi mejilla. Todos estos días habían sido unas horribles pesadillas de incertidumbre. Pero eso finalmente acabó.

"¿Y ahora en qué piensas, capitán?"

"Me gusta la palabra oogie" bromeé. Como esperaba, Toph se echó a reír.

Ya era hora de relajarnos.

Lo peor había pasado.

* * *

¡Listo! eso es todo por ahora. Más en el siguiente capítulo xD La última escena, que es la charla entre Sokka y Toph, salió por sí sola. En éste capitulo no vemos mucho sobre ellos y quise darles un poco de protagonismo, como el que tuvo Zuko, de ahí que "El Despertar" vaya a alargarse un poco más. Por ahora tengo pensado solo dos capítulos y ya. Veremos qué pasa.

Acabo de subir un fic nuevo (¿otro?) si, otro. Se llama **"Avatar: Destinos"** es un fic curioso que hice por un reto, un UA de la serie original, por si quieren leerlo. Personalmente me está gustando mucho cómo está quedando.

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	11. Capitulo 10

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Aquí les traigo un capitulo completamente nuevo de este fic. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, han sido sensacionales, su apoyo me conmueve. Este capitulo, como han de saber, sigue con la línea de lo que pasó en "El Despertar" hay unas pocas escenas agregadas y otras suprimidas. Todavía falta un capítulo más para terminar "El Despertar"

Comentarios:

klan: me alegro mucho que te guste, no he tenido éxito para comunicarme con la autora que mencionas, pero seguiré insistiendo. "La princesa del sur" no estoy segura de cuándo podré actualizarla, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Quiero enfocarme en ese fic cuanto termine éste =)

yei-lin: ¿lloraste? wow... digo, no debería alegrarme, pero me alegro en el fondo de que mi escritura te provoque tantas emociones... Gracias por leer, de verdad, me halagas.

FanKataang100: estoy muy feliz que te guste mi fic y que, además, digas que te gustan mis demás fics, gracias también por leer "Avatar: Destinos" ojalá éste capítulo te guste también.

Lola Lovarou: en "La Leyenda de Korra" no se sabe quien es el padre de Lin, te dan a entender que ella es una hija ilegítima y que Toph fue madre soltera, pero nunca dijo ni reveló quién era el padre de su hija. Quizá Lin lo sepa o algún miembro del viejo Team Avatar, pero los autores no han dicho nada. Durante la Invasión y al final de Avatar, Toph parece llevar una amistad muy buena con el Duque, aunque no en el sentido romántico, creo. Solo fue un detalle que quise agregar. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero te siga gustando mi fic =)

Nieve Taisho: yo de pequeña, niñita, no me gustaba mucho leer, no fue hasta los ocho años que me empezó esa fascinación. Fui a una Feria del Libro y vi un hermoso ejemplar del Antiguo Egipto (creo que mi nicknamen confirma lo mucho que amo Egipto) tengo mi colección de libros egipcios, después le siguieron largas novelas románticas y dramáticas, una que otra saga. Me empezaron a enseñar inglés y por eso, me interesé en la etimología. Mi madre ama de leer, y ella se puso bastante feliz cuando mejoré mi ortografía y me uní a sus excursiones de librerías xD Pensé que Toph, al ser hija de ricachones, debió tener una educación esmerada, y que quizá de ahí salió la palabra "oogie" (en el cómic, Toph es la que le explica a Katara lo que significa "Oogie, aunque de una forma ortodoxa) Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo, ¡Sigue disfrutando!

Maryel Tonks: a mi en un principio tampoco me agradaba Mai, la creía interesada, serie, frívola. No fue si no hasta la Roca Hirviente, cuando ella se enfrenta a Azula por Zuko, que cambió mi expectativa. Mai de verdad quería a Zuko y de ahí ganó mi aprobación. Soy muy fiel al cannon, como te habrás dado cuenta, pero también creo que Zuko bien podría tener otra pareja, quizá mas expresiva, porque Mai lo desespera y me desespera varias veces. Mucha gracias por leer, no sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendo que te gusta =D

Emilia-Romagna: la charla entre Toph y Sokka le tiraba al Tokka. Estoy tratando de familiarizarme con esa pareja porque quiero hacer un fic donde ellos dos terminen juntos. Me alegra de sobremanera que te haya gustado.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no tengo nada que hacer, y estoy escribe y escribe notas de autor_ (¡Ponte a escribir los nuevos capitulos de tus fics!)_ chist! ¡cállate! mugre consciencia... ejem... ejem... ya, estoy loca.

¡Disfruten el cap!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

POV de Zuko.

.

"¿Se le ofrece algo más, mi señor?" preguntó por enésima vez un sirviente.

No recuerdo haberlo visto antes. De pequeño, mi madre me enseñó a ser considerado con los sirvientes que atienden nuestra comodidad. Usualmente procuraba recordar sus nombres para tratarlos con dignidad, cosa de la que Azula se burlaba.

"No" le dije "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Él alzó su mirada con una sorpresa que no puedo describir. Sus ojos parpadeaban entre la confusión y la incredulidad. Se veía joven, no podría pasar de treinta años.

"Y bien" dije de nuevo "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Me habla a mí, mi señor?" preguntó.

"Si" suspiré "Te hablo a ti ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi… mi no-mbre es… me llamo Lin, señor"

¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso? ¿Conocía acaso a mi hermana? Probablemente. Los sirvientes más personales de la familia real no debían sobrepasar los cincuenta. Por eso de las conspiraciones y no me acuerdo que más me dijeron en la clase de historia.

"Lin" afirmé "Gracias Lin, pero no se me ofrece nada más ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de retirarte?"

Aún con sorpresa, asintió.

"Sí su alteza"

Él se fue, pero tropezó dos o tres veces en el camino; me contuve para no reír. Me quedé oficialmente solo en la habitación. Con el eco de ruidos que provenían de la explanada, caminé hacia el espejo. Llevaba viéndome no sé cuanto tiempo.

En parte porque no puedo acostumbrarme a mi reflejo. Llevo puesta una armadura hermosa, finura de costureros con decorados acordes a la fiereza de mi elemento con la elegancia de la realeza. El color oscuro que contrasta con el rojo intenso me recuerda las llamas. Este es un traje exclusivo para la familia real. Y llevo tres años sin usar uno.

El cabello está peinado en la alta coleta que corresponde a los peinados reales. Y sobre ella, para mi enorme sorpresa, está la peineta de oro brillante que señala mi título de príncipe.

Soy un príncipe. Ahora lo vuelvo a ser.

Cuando llegamos al puerto de la capital, nos esperaban filas de guardias que nos escoltaron hombro con hombro hacia ésta explanada. Recuerdo poco de ella, no la usábamos mucho cuando yo estaba aquí. El ejército y los principales comandantes se reúnen para escuchar las buenas nuevas y lanzar vítores a los héroes.

Mai y Ty Lee se separaron de nosotros cuando entramos en las salas reales a prepararnos. Un largo baño, y atenciones impresionantes además de consejos, recuentos y ropas. Todos tratándome como un heredero, un rey, un héroe. Sonrisas de gratitud y ojos llenos de lágrimas. Una mujer incluso me detuvo por un momento, llorando y diciendo:

"Estamos tan felices de tenerlo nuevamente en casa, mi príncipe"

¿Esto es un sueño? Dudo mucho que mi padre esté feliz. Mi hermana se agasajó con las atenciones, ella me dejó de prestar atención cuando la llevaron a sus aposentos privados. Me quedé en un cuarto lleno de sirvientes que parecían idolatrarme. Y no sé por qué. No he hecho nada especial. Tres años lejos fueron tres años de errores.

En mi reflejo, lo que más captaba mi atención, de todo, era la enorme cicatriz deformando mi rostro y empequeñeciendo mi ojo. La marca que estaría de por vida en mi rostro. Recordándome porque me fui, porque estoy aquí ahora… el porqué de todo.

_Al cerrar mis ojos, sentí unas manos suaves sobre mi rostro._

"_¿No habías cambiado?" me gritó._

"_Creo que lo hice" respondí._

_Le devolví el ataque de fuego que ella me bloqueó con sus látigos de agua. Pude ver en sus ojos la ira, la desesperación y sobre todo, la traición que reclamaba por ser castigada. Pero ¿De verdad había cambiado? Miré a Azula de reojo. Ni siquiera sé por qué la estoy ayudando. Es decir…ella. Tenemos que capturar al Avatar. Esa es mi misión. Siempre ha sido mi misión ¿No es así?_

"_¡No!" gritó ante un ataque inminente._

"Mi señor" entró un guardia, haciendo reverencia "Ya es hora"

"Voy" respondí.

Salí y una escolta inmediatamente me rodeó, su actitud era totalmente protectora, nada despectiva. Caminé por el ancho pasillo deteniéndome al lado de Azula. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados como siempre y una sonrisa petulante.

"¿Listo, Zuzu?"

Tragué duro.

"Oh vamos" me dijo "No es para tanto"

Las ancianas cuyos nombres en este momento no recuerdo, dijeron entonces el nombre de mi hermana.

"¡Nuestra querida princesa Azula!"

Ella caminó entonces hacia la terraza altísima, saliendo con ese porte tan… _Azula._ Una ola de aplausos estalló cuando su figura fue visible.

"Y después de tres largos años…"

Me erguí. Cualquier palabra desapareció de mi boca.

"Regresa nuestra querido…"

Era la hora.

"¡Príncipe Zuko!"

Los aplausos, los gritos y los vítores que me lanzaron ese día apenas me dio la luz del sol quedaron grabados en mi memoria. Sollozaban mi nombre, saltaban alegres de verme, con una intensidad que superó la de mi hermana y, desde luego, ella me miró resentida. No sabía por qué me estaban recibiendo de esta manera ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?

¿Por qué siento que no lo merezco?

.

POV de Katara

.

Coloqué mis dos manos, con el agua brillante, sobre la espalda de Aang.

El gimió por lo bajo y pude ver cómo apretaba los puños debido al dolor. La cicatriz se sentía rasposa al tacto, cosa que me preocupó un poco. La piel aún deformada ya estaba terminando de sanar, pero restos de rojizas señales me indicaban días más de dolor antes de que el reposo terminara de hacer lo suyo.

"Dime cuando el dolor sea más intenso" le dije.

Inmediatamente me respondió.

"No tan abajo"

Moví mis manos hacia arriba. Pude sentir las energías del cuerpo de Aang moverse acorde al agua y cómo fluía tranquila por las partes ya curadas, pero se retenía en las zonas donde la herida se notaba más profunda.

"Definitivamente estás en la zona correcta" suspiró, algo aliviado.

Seguí moviendo mis manos hacia arriba. Proyecté todo el poder del agua en la sanación de su piel, de sus músculos. Nada me importaba más que poder verlo sano y sin dolor alguno. Subiendo, encontré el centro mismo de la cicatriz, algo impresionante.

Era como una esfera de energía. Pero no cualquier energía. Podía sentirla tan intensa, tan poderosa y atrapada en un hueco que apenas podía contenerla. Luchaba por salir sin conseguirlo.

"Siento una gran energía bloqueada aquí" se sentía como ajena a este mundo, diría que cósmica "¿Qué tal si…?"

No terminé de hablar, porque concentré todo mi poder en ese centro y jalé con fuerza, tratando de liberarla.

Mejor no haberlo hecho.

Inmediatamente su espalda se arqueó de esa horrible forma, pude apreciar cómo su cuerpo parecía recordar los eventos que le lastimaron. Fue algo bastante extraño. No sé cómo describirlo. Aang gritó por el dolor y, después, se llevó una mano hacia la frente, aturdido y sorprendido.

"Me derrotaron" susurró, como si no pudiera creerlo "No solo me hirieron ¿verdad? Fue mucho peor que eso" Se contuvo un momento, antes de pronunciar la siguiente oración. Yo cerré mis ojos, tratando de hacerme creer que todo volvía a ser una ilusión "Morí… pero… me trajiste de vuelta"

Respiré hondo.

"Sólo usé el agua sagrada de los espíritus" dije, más para mí misma que para él "No sé que pasó realmente" y en eso decía la verdad. No supe que pasó, porque mis recuerdos de esa noche son tremendamente borrosos. Como si hubiera sido una pesadilla.

"Me salvaste"

Él volteó para verme. Había en su mirada una expresión de asombro soñador, como quien mira a un héroe maravillado. Esa mirada, debo admitirlo, tan cargada de afecto y de ensoñación, me fascinó. Sentí que mi corazón dio un brinco afanoso y me enterneció enteramente.

"Mejor descansa" susurré afectuosa.

Estiré mi mano colocándola sobre su mejilla, en una caricia dulce e íntima. No dejé de sonreírle en ningún momento. Aang bajó los ojos, confundido y ligeramente asustado. No sabía qué pasaba por su mente, pero me imaginaba que debía de aturdirse por todo lo que estábamos viviendo ahora. Muchas emociones para un solo día, qué va, para una hora.

Me incliné lentamente y, con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, besé su mejilla.

"Buenas noches" me puse de pie.

"Buenas noches" respondió.

No quería irme, pero sabía que ahora mi padre y Sokka pegarían grito al cielo si seguía durmiendo en su misma alcoba. Era diferente hacerlo cuando él estaba desmayado y en cuidados intensivos, a estando perfectamente sano y en sus facultades plenas. Sin querer, salí de la alcoba, cerrando suavemente la puerta atrás de mí y recordando dónde estaba la habitación de Toph.

Caminando, no pude evitar sentir un sonrojo extenderse por mis mejillas. Pero ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? No digo el sonrojo, me refiero a todo en general. No puede haber cosa peor que enamorarte de tu mejor amigo. Él y yo hemos sido confidentes y aliados en todo este tiempo… me aterra pensar qué podría perderse… si las cosas se arruinan… no.

Mejor pensar en esto mañana.

.

POV de Aang.

.

Esta mañana no desperté tan adolorido como pensaba. Seguro gracias a la curación de Katara. Pero por cómo me sentía, adivinaba que me faltarían varias sesiones más antes de curarme completamente y poder moverme con fluidez. Me paré y puse la bata que me dieron, ansioso de salir. Quería que me contaran todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba despejar mis dudas. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en éstas semanas.

Apenas abrí la puerta, me encontré con Katara. Ella me sonrió con ganas y me dio un corto abrazo.

"¡Aang!" saludó "Apenas iba a despertarte. Vamos, todos estamos esperándote en la proa"

"Genial"

Caminamos por el pasillo estrecho. Ahora era de día y el sol deslumbrante tocó mi piel, sentí la fresca brisa marina y por un instante, que me pareció infinitivo, todo parecía estar bien.

"¡Momo!" inmediatamente me rodeó, lamiendo mi mejilla. Appa gruñó llamando mi atención. Me acerqué a él, inclinándome para abrazarlo "También me alegro de verte, amigo"

Katara se me acercó, recordándome porqué vinimos.

Caminamos hacia Toph y Sokka, donde también estaban otros hombres de las Tribus Agua. Katara me dio un plato con fideos que agradecí. Tenía bastante hambre. Todos comían tranquilos.

"¡Hola Aang!" me saludó Sokka con bastante efusividad "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor, gracias… ¿ahora sí me dirán que ha pasado?"

"Claro, siéntate"

Me senté enfrente de él. Sokka se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

"Veamos,… ¿por dónde empiezo?" meditó "Ah sí. Después de salir de Ba Sing Se tuvimos que ponernos a salvo, regresamos a la bahía camaleón donde encontramos a mi padre y al resto de la tribu del agua. El rey tierra decidió viajar por el mundo disfrazado y seguir solo, bueno, no completamente solo"

¿Así que el Rey Tierra era ahora un nómada andante? Interesante jugada del destino. Pero a mí me interesaba saber más bien cómo es que estamos en una nave de metal. Tomé un sorbo más de la sopa y seguí escuchando con mucha atención.

"Pronto los barcos de la Nación de Fuego atacaron la bahía, pero en vez de enfrentarlos, capturamos una de sus naves para usarla como disfraz" Sokka dejó su tazón a un lado y agarró un mapa que estaba sobre la caja, extendiéndolo enfrente de mí para señalarme dónde estábamos "Desde entonces viajamos hacia el oeste, cruzamos el paso de la serpiente, y vimos barcos de la Nación de Fuego, pero no nos descubrieron"

Wow. Ellos de verdad que se la habían arreglado para estar a salvo… me ponía algo triste darme cuenta que debieron pelear todo este tiempo ellos solos. Sin mi ayuda.

"¿Y ahora qué haremos?" pregunté.

Obviamente Ba Sing Se había caído. Era una verdad innegable. Era abrumador saber que una enorme y hermosa ciudad antes pacífica (algo corrupta pero en paz) era ahora una colonia más de la Nación de Fuego. No dejé que eso me entristeciera mucho. Ellos no durarían mucho tiempo así. Mentalmente me prometí liberarla tan pronto como pudiera. Esta guerra debía llegar a su fin, ya.

"Bueno estamos tratando de modificar nuestro plan de invasión" me dijo Hakoda. Él hablaba con mucha pasión de los planes, eso sin lugar a duda lo heredó Sokka.

Katara, que estaba sentada a mi lado, se tensó y con voz hosca le corrigió a su padre:

"El plan de invasión de Sokka" ¿y dice que no está enojada con él? hablaré con ella más tarde.

"Si, el plan de Sokka" Hakoda miró a su hija con triste resignación. Luego, continuó hablándome "No tendremos bastantes hombres si no contamos con el ejército del rey tierra, pero aún así el eclipse solar dejará vulnerable a la Nación de Fuego"

Sokka tomó la palabra.

"Planeamos una invasión más pequeña, seremos solo nosotros y unos aliados del reino tierra. Reclutamos a Pipsqueak y a El Duque."

"Me alegre verte Aang" saludó Pispqeuak. Le sonreí.

"Y lo mejor de todo, es que el eclipse no es la única ventaja" Sokka se me acercó más, emocionado "Tenemos un secreto" susurró, haciendo hincapié in lo importante que era eso "Tú"

"¿Yo?"

¿Cómo podía ser yo un secreto?

"Si, todos creen que estás muerto ¿No es fantástico?"

A mi lado, Katara se tensó bajando el rostro, visiblemente consternada. Toph que había permanecido callada se llevó una mano a la frente, con frustración.

"¡Buena que la has hecho, Sokka!" gritó.

"¿Qué?" lo golpeó en el brazo "¡Auch!"

Pero yo no les prestaba atención. El shock fue casi tan aterrador como cuando me enteré de la guerra al despertar en el Polo Sur. Esto sencillamente no podía estar pasando. Esto era una nueva pesadilla, una nueva tormenta, una nueva ilusión ¿verdad?

"¿Todos creen que morí? ¿Y eso que tiene de bueno? Es terrible"

Todos creen que estoy muerto. Todos creen que el Avatar está muerto. Que el Avatar los abandonó nuevamente, dejándolos a merced de la Nación de Fuego.

"¿No lo entiendes? La nación del fuego ya no nos perseguirá y lo mejor es que no esperan verte el día del sol negro"

"No, no, no, no ¡No sabes de que hablas! Esto está muy mal"

¿Muy mal? ¡Esto se sale de cualquier escala! Si todos creen que estoy muerto, eso quiere decir que… volví… volví a fallar. Todos creen que fallé. Creen que perdí, morí, los abandoné. La esperanza… la esperanza… ¿seguirá? ¡No! ¡Esto está mal! ¡NO!

Todos volteamos ante un sonido extraño. Otro barco de la Nación de Fuego se acercaba, y parecía querer hablar con el nuestro. Me sentía impotente, agarré mi planeador y lo abrí.

"Déjenmelo a mí, el Avatar está de vuelta"

Pero apenas iba a colocármelo, cuando un horrible calambre me recorrió la espalda. Hice la mueca, pero no dejé que eso me detuviera. Yo los ayudaría, después de todo lo que habían hecho por mí lo merecían. Y más aún, después de que todos me creen muerto, debo retribuirles. Debo volver.

"Aang, espera" me detuvo Katara, acercándose a mí "Recuerda que ellos creen que somos de la Nación de Fuego"

_Sigue el plan._

Renuente, cerré el planeador. Mi mente era un caos. Creo que es más conveniente resolverlo antes de cometer alguna imprudencia.

"Bien, todos conserven la calma" dijo Hakoda, colocándose un casco "Bato y no nos encargaremos"

¿Es Bato? Con razón me pareció tan familiar.

"Detesto quedarme de brazos cruzados" murmuré, mientras nos escondíamos tras el umbral asomándonos discretamente.

"Aprovecha de cruzar los dedos" sugirió Toph. No me gustó nada esa broma.

A pesar de la distancia, pude escuchar todo.

"Comandante ¿Porqué desvió su rumbo?" dijo el oficial "Se supone que toda la tropa oeste debe dirigirse a Ba Sing Se para apoyar la invasión."

A Ba Sing Se para la invasión. Para derrumbar sus muros, destruir sus casas, someterlos y obligarlos a rendirse. Cerré mis ojos de imaginarlo. Ellos no se rendirían, estaba seguro.

"En realidad somos de la flota este, llevamos una carga muy importante"

"Ah, la flota este. Bueno ojalá el almirante Chang nos hubiera avisado que envió una nave en éste dirección."

"Le aseguro que el almirante Chang lo hará muy pronto Señor."

"¿Pero que tan difícil puede ser escribir una nota y enviarla con un halcón?"

"Si es necesario enviaremos dos halcones mensajeros para estar seguros"

Se inclinaron a modo de saludo.

"Señor, el Almirante Chang se fue a la isla cenizas hace dos meses" le susurró un soldado al comandante. Por la sonrisa de Sokka supuse que él no escuchó, pero Toph estaba tan atenta… seguro que era obra de la Tierra-Control. Bueno, al menos me estaba volviendo buen maestro tierra. Algo bueno entre tanto caos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca nadie me informa de nada? Aquí algo raro, nos ocultan algo, creo que se apoderaron de ésta nave. Tenemos que fingir hasta que lleguemos a nuestro barco, luego, los hundiremos"

"¡A ellos!" gritó Toph inmediatamente.

Ella salió del escondite e incliné su mano hacia el suelo. El metal se dobló bajo ella formando una línea que llegó hasta el puente, tumbando a los oficiales. Asombrado, recordé que ella nos había comentado sobre una nueva técnica que aprendió con respecto al metal. Seguro en estas semanas la perfeccionó… demasiado debo agrega.

Vi a Katara correr hacia el barandal e inclinarse hacia el agua. Sus brazos se movieron diestramente alzando una enorme cantidad de agua y después, empujándola. La ola chocó contra le barco enemigo distanciándolo de nosotros notoriamente. El motor se encendió y casi me caigo cuando comenzamos a movernos a toda velocidad, escapando.

Pero la otra nave no nos iba a dar tregua. Inmediatamente, con sus catapultas, comenzó a lanzarnos esferas encendidas. Una cayó casi encima de nosotros, y el fuego se esparció por la proa. estuve a punto de salir cuando escuché el grito de Katara, pero Sokka a mi lado, me detuvo.

"No" me susurró.

La impotencia era enorme. Apreté mi vara en mis dos manos y me di un golpe en la frente ¿Cómo podía solamente ver y escuchar mientras mis amigos peleaban esforzándose al máximo?

"No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados"

Apreté fuertemente el planeador en mi mano y salí corriendo. Una cortina de humo provocada por Katara me cubrió al tiempo que Sokka, corriendo atrás de mí, atrapando la parte inferior de mi vara.

"¡Aang no!" me detuvo "Estás herido y eres nuestro secreto. Déjanoslo a nosotros" se me acercó, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro tratando de darme consuelo.

"Bien" refunfuñé.

Sokka me guió hasta el interior del barco, eso mientras la proa temblaba cuando cayó una nueva esfera de fuego. Al voltearme, pude ver mejor lo que pasaba. Katara se aferró al barandal asomándose al mar, el motor se estaba incendiando y ella lo apagó rápidamente usando sus poderes. Toph, inclinada, fue la que habló:

"¿Cómo vamos?" fue su pregunta.

Sokka miró el motor apagándose. La proa estaba algo dañada, y unas cuantas llamas crecían en partes que no podía reconocer. El otro barco se acercaba peligrosamente.

"Esto no podría ser peor" fue su respuesta.

Si pudiera salir y luchar…

Al momento en que Sokka dijo eso, del mar emergió una enorme serpiente verde, de mar. Era la misma especie que nos atacó en el Paso de la Serpiente. Lucía nada feliz, ese animal era extremadamente poderoso, recuerdo que a Katara y a mí nos costó atontarlo lo suficiente para espantarlo. Miré hacia ms amigos, ellos miraban incrédulos y asustados al animal acuático. Apreté más mi planeador. Si ese animal les hacía algo, ésta vez nada me detendría.

"Al universo le encanta contradecirme ¿verdad?"

"Entonces no hables" replicó Toph.

La serpiente apenas rugió, cuando una esfera de fuego le golpeó la cabeza. Inmediatamente volteó hacia la nave de donde provino su agresión. De un ágil salto sobre las olas terminó rodeando la nave enemiga y los gritos de la tripulación nos llegaron. La serpiente rodeó el barco, que navegaba lejos tratando de hacerle frente a su nuevo atacante.

"Gracias universo" gritó Sokka.

Suspiré aliviado.

Ya estábamos a salvo. Ellos estaban a salvo. Pero muy en el fondo me di cuenta de que ellos se metieron en éste problema por mí. Solo por mí. Y no pude ayudarlos.

.

POV de Katara

.

Bueno, ya estábamos a salvo. Afortunadamente el barco, aunque necesitaba reparaciones, perfectamente duraría hasta el puerto donde podríamos anclar. No habíamos sufrido bajas, por no mencionar que salimos ilesos. Las cosas parecían finalmente marchar bien.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba Aang, pero él murmuró algo que no entendí y se fue. Lo miré andar hacia su habitación. Se veía cabizbajo. Sokka y Toph se acercaron por detrás de mí. Le di un golpe en le brazo a mi hermano.

"¡Auch!" gritó él "¿Y eso porqué?"

"¿Eso porqué?" grité enfadada "¡Linda forma de decirle a Aang cómo estaban las cosas!"

"¿Qué? solamente le dije la verdad" replicó "No es como si no fuera a enterarse de un momento al otro. Tarde o temprano…"

"¡Tarde Sokka, dijimos que lo haría tarde!" y ésta vez le gritó Toph.

"¿No puedes siquiera imaginar la gran carga emocional que debe sentir en éste momento?" me contuve de jalarle las orejas, ya no era un niño "Lo que necesita es descansar para reponerse. No pensar en la siguiente jugada que haremos contra el Señor de Fuego"

"Bueno Katara ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estamos es una guerra, por si no lo recuerdas! Aang tiene que recuperarse, pero es el Avatar y quien más derecho tiene de saber lo que ocurre con el mundo"

"En eso tienes un punto" afirmó Toph, yo la miré incrédula ¿No estaba de mi lado? "Pero hubiera sido más sutil a la hora de decirlo, Sokka. Pies Ligeros es una persona reflexiva, él no se lo tomará muy bien cuando sepa que el mundo lo cree muerto"

"Él no lo tomó nada bien" corregí, mirando a mi hermano "Eso lo hubiéramos dejado para después"

"Después ¿cuándo? Si te lo dejo a ti jamás le habrías dicho eso. Y Toph puede que haya tenido el valor de hacerlo, pero al último momento, se lo hubiera soltado de golpe, aún peor que yo.

"Tiene razón" dijo mi amiga.

Suspiré con resignación.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dije al fin "Pero no me gusta verlo así… tanta tristeza no es sana"

"Lo aceptará Katara. Él es fuerte"

Claro que es fuerte, pero también es frágil. Muy frágil. Sokka tenía razón, me sorprende que últimamente siempre la tiene. Fijamos el rumbo hacia el puerto más cercano, yo tuve que irme a la parte baja del barco. Había un hoyo en la nave y me quedé para que el agua se mantuviera congelada, evitando el hundimiento.

Para la tarde ya habíamos llegado. El olor de comida nos llegó apenas salimos a la proa. Teníamos que festejar ¡Aang ya estaba bien! Sokka, Toph y yo fuimos a su camarote. Él no había salido en toda la tarde, supuse que estaría meditando. Al entrar, lo encontramos recostado en su cama. Inmediatamente se sentó cuando nos vio.

"Hola Aang" saludó Toph. "Iremos al pueblo a comer algo ¿nos acompañas?"

"Bueno, me muero de hambre. Me encantaría cenar con ustedes"

Sokka sacó de su túnica un listón rojo muy ancho y se lo dio.

"Usa esto en tu cabeza, cubrirá tu flecha"

Vi la indignación que pasó por los ojos de Aang, rechazó el listón y agregó con enfado.

"No pienso salir si tengo que ocultar mi flecha"

Nos dio la espalda, recostándose nuevamente.

"Aang, por favor sé práctico" suplicó mi hermano.

Yo me acerqué a él y le hablé.

"Tú y Toph vayan primero, los alcanzaremos luego"

Prontamente, Sokka y Toph salieron de la habitación con semblantes tristes. Yo también estaba triste. Pero necesitaba hablar con Aang y ahora él ocupaba todo mi apoyo, todo el optimismo que pudiera otorgarle.

"Creo entender por qué te molesta tanto ocultarte" susurré, sentándome en la cama a su lado "Temes que piensen que fallaste"

"Es verdad" Me dijo, aún enojado "El problema es que sí fallé"

"Aang no es así"

"Claro que sí" él se paró, alejándose de mí. No sé por qué pero ese gesto me lastimó "Estaba en Ba Sin Se y luche, pero perdí. Perdimos al Reino Tierra para siempre."

"No es para siempre" Me paré "Recuerda que tenemos un plan, la invasión"

"¡Detesto ese famoso plan de invasión!" gritó de repente, sorprendiendom. Aang agarró con fuerza la tela que colgaba de la pared y la jaló "No quiero que tu ni nadie más arriesgue su vida para reparar mi error" mientras hablaba, sus manos crispadas arrancaron la tela dejándola caer al suelo, junto con su planeador.

Lo miré asustada, él estaba tan lleno de rabia, de decepción y de dolor que me dolió. A mí me dolió verlo así. Quería consolarlo y darle un largo abrazo y hacerle ver que las cosas no estaban perdidas.

Hacerle ver que si él estaba bien, todo lo demás estaría bien… para mí.

"Siempre supe que tenía que enfrentarme al Señor de Fuego, pero ahora sé que debo hacerlo solo"

_Solo._

"Aang" no podía estar hablando en serio ¿Verdad?

"Katara te lo ruego, vete" mi corazón dio un salto de impotencia y resignación "Por favor"

Él no me quería, ahí, ayudándolo.

Bajé mi mano y mi rostro, tratando de no llorar. Me dije a mí misma que él estaba pasando por una etapa de negación y que necesitaba tiempo. Pero eso no fue suficiente para calmarme. Me di vuelta, caminando hacia la salida. Ahora no solo él necesitaba estar solo. Yo necesitaba estar sola y acomodar mis propias ideas.

"¿Necesita salgo?" musité.

_Di que me necesitas… _habló una voz muy en el fondo de mi corazón. _Dilo por favor._

Pero claro que no dijo eso.

"Necesito reparar mi error, y recuperar mi honor"

Salí.

Me sorprendí de que Toph y Sokka estuvieran en el pasillo, pensé que ya se habrían ido. Contuve mis lágrimas. Un par de minutos y podría hablar con él nuevamente. Pero algo andaba mal. Con él. Pude sentirlo en su voz y en su comportamiento. Pensaba que necesitaba pelear solo, como si eso resolviera todo.

"¿Y bien?" me preguntó Sokka.

"No está del todo bien" admití "Está pensando de una forma tan negativa… temo que cometa una locura"

"Por favor, es Aang ¿Qué tipo de locura podría cometer?"

Claro Sokka, sigue tentando al universo. Solo es mi mejor amigo del que súbitamente me enamoré ¿Qué podría salir mal, eh?

* * *

Bueno, creo que me quedó un poquitín largo... mmm... mejor me despido antes de que salga con una nueva y larguísima nota que no querrán leer...

¡No, antes de irme!

¿Han leído el fic kataang de _Nieve Taisho_, llamado **"Ghost Girl**"? es una especie de adaptación de esa novela, pero muchísimo más mejorada. Pasen a leerla, está excelentemente redactada y puedo decirles que les encantará el rumbo que ha hecho tomar a la historia ¡Es sensacional! y claro, la traducción de _Maryel Tonks_ **"Llamada del Destino**" de una de mis autoras favoritas en inglés, Liselle129. Ese fic es genial y Maryel ha hecho una traducción perfecta, lo amarán.

Dejando de hacer publicidad, me tomo el tiempo de agradecerles por leerme. En serio, muchas gracias.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

chao!


	12. Capitulo 11

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola! ¿Como han estado? ¿Bien? ya se que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, pero está bien largo como se podrán dar cuenta. Está lleno de POV's salteados, siguiendo una secuencia más o menos parecida a la del capitulo original. Me costó pero fue divertido hacer las reflexiones profundas tanto de Zuko, como Katara y Aang.

Debo además decir que éste es el último capítulo del fic. Solamente me queda terminar el epílogo y ya. El epílogo ya será cosa mía, no incluye nada que tenga que ver con la serie.

Muchas gracias a:

**katara2323, Emilia-Romagna, Fireeflower, Lola Lovarou, Maryel Tonks y Nieve Taisho** por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por haber leído y además decirme lo que les gustó; lamento no poder darles una respuesta individual como las otras veces, pero no tengo ahorita el tiempo, prometo que en el epílogo sí lo haré. Lo que puedo manifestarles es mi gratitud y confirmar las sospechas que la mayoría de ustedes tenía sobre el final del fic. Gracias por su apoyo ¡Disfruten al máximo este capítulo! Se los dedico de corazón =)

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

**.**

POV de Katara.

.

Respiré hondo.

Sostenía en mis manos una bandeja con comida encima, caliente y bien servida. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Aang tuvo ese colapso. Seguramente estaría más tranquilo ahora. Tenía que hablar con él, hacerle entender que las cosas podían marchar bien y que notara el lado positivo de las cosas. Una dura carga para mí, si me lo preguntan. Sonreí lo mejor que pude, adentrándome a la habitación.

"Aang, te traje algo de…"

Pero él no estaba recostado en la cama.

Eso primero se me hizo extraño. Pensé en dónde podría estar. Quizá Sokka me ganó y vino antes que yo; él y Toph habían regresado hace como media hora de cenar. Pero no, recuerdo haber visto a Sokka en la proa con Appa, solo con Appa. Y Toph ya se había recostado, porque estaba muy cansada-mejor dicho comió de más. Entonces ¿Habrá salido a pensar? Zarpamos hace ya rato, eso quiere decir que se tomó lista de todos para no dejar a nadie. Aang no podía haberse quedado en el pueblo.

Analicé todo el lugar. Buscando alguna pista que me dijera a dónde o con quién pudo haber ido. Puede ser también que le dio hambre y fue a la cocina; estaba a punto de regresarme cuando noté que faltaba algo. Algo muy importante. Faltaba su planeador.

_Tengo que hacerlo solo._

Las palabras se Aang resonaron en mi mente. La ausencia del planeador, su propia ausencia… no…

"Se fue…"

Solo escuché el sonido metálico de la bandeja cuando golpeó el suelo. Después, lo demás se volvió negro y comencé a correr para escapar de mis propios fantasmas.

.

POV de Zuko

.

Entrar al Palacio fue algo difícil.

Nací y crecí allí, pero los recuerdos de ese espantoso día en que salí desterrado estaban marcados en cada una de las esquinas. No obstante, las puertas se me abrieron de par en par, los soldados se inclinaron cuando pasé, había una multitud esperando afuera de los muros gritando de alegría por mi regreso. Como si fuera un héroe.

El primer lugar al fui en todo el Palacio no fue mi recámara. Eso era lo de menos. Seguro las cosas estaban como las dejé al irme; o las tiraron, qué se yo. No me importan. Lo más importante me lo llevé conmigo. Caminé hacia el jardín, adentrándome a las fuentes y llegando al pequeño estanque al lado del alto árbol.

Los fantasmas del pasado aún me persiguen. Cuando lo vi, por primera vez en tres años, juraría haber visto la silueta delicada de una bella mujer inclinándose para alimentar a los patos-tortuga. Desde luego que esa figura se esfumó apenas me acerqué más. En mis manos tenía un pedazo de pan y me senté lentamente, disfrutando las sensaciones del paso en mi piel, antes de ver las aguas cristalinas.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que mi madre y yo pasábamos las tardes bajo la sombra de éste mismo árbol. Cuando ella se fue, se convirtió en mi lugar especial para pensar y alejarme del mundo; sobre todo de mi exigente padre y la presuntuosa de Azula. Partí el pan en unas pequeñas migajas que lancé al agua. Inmediatamente los patos-tortuga nadaron hacia mí por comida. Quizá eran los únicos en todo el Palacio que no habían cambiado.

Y de hecho no han cambiado, porque cuando vieron la figura de mi hermana acercándose, nadaron lejos de ella.

"Te ves desanimado, Zuko ¿Acaso Mai no te ha consolado?" me preguntó con un dejo de burla "En cambio Mai anda de muy buen humor últimamente" y es verdad. Ella claro que ha tratado de hacerme feliz, y lo hace. Pero la nostalgia está renuente a irse. Mejor dicho, la angustia.

"Aún no he visto a papá" confesé, no tengo idea de porqué y de repente Azula y yo somos… hermanos "hace tres años que no nos vemos, desde que me desterró"

"¿Y eso que?"

"Bueno, no pude capturar al avatar" no cumplí con lo que me pidió. Dudo mucho que quiera recibirme.

"¿Qué importa?, el avatar está muerto" me dijo con desesperación "a no ser que milagrosamente haya logrado sobrevivir"

Sobrevivir.

"_Esta es agua del oasis de los espíritus del Polo Norte, tiene propiedades especiales y las he estado guardando para algo importante"_

Esa agua tenía propiedades especiales, y la Maestra Agua-Katara creo-Era una eficaz sanadora. No era nada seguro, pero ella era además una amiga del Avatar y por lo que pude presenciar en el túnel, quizá lo quiera como algo más. Pocas cosas sobrepasan el amor de las mujeres y sus intentos desesperados de salvar a los seres queridos.

Por la forma en que Azula me miraba, ella quería esa respuesta también para sí misma. Me encogí de hombros y le devolví la expresión.

"No, no hay forma de que haya sobrevivido"

"Bueno, si es así no tienes nada de que preocuparte" ella lucía desconfiada, pero aún así se fue.

Algo tramaba. Quizá algo grande.

.

POV de Katara

.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. No pensé en Sokka porque él seguro ya estaría dormido. Ante esta situación solo había una persona que me iba poder ayudar y me molestaba reconocerlo: papá.

Había lágrimas en mis ojos cuando llegué con él. Estaba hablando con Bato. Al verme, Bato supo que era algo serio y dijo:

"Yo mejor los dejo solos" se fue. Se lo agradecí mucho.

Papá me miró con expresión triste, me contuve de no llorar, necesitaba ser firme y decirle lo que estaba pasando. No era momento para un colapso. No era momento para un colapso. Katara por favor no entres en un colapso…

"¿Que es lo que ocurre Katara?" me preguntó preocupado.

Respirando profundamente dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"Se fue"

"¿Qué?" mi padre lucía preocupado, pensando quién se habría ido y porqué.

"Aang, tomo su planeador y desapareció" decirlo en voz alta no era menos doloroso de lo que pensé "Tiene esa ridícula idea de querer salvar al mundo solo, cree que es su responsabilidad" algo muy tonto si me lo preguntan. Patético me atrevería a decir ¿De dónde pudo haberle salido esa idea?

Papá bajó los ojos un momento como quien medita lo que va a decir. Después, viéndome con convicción, dijo.

"Quizá esa es su forma de ser valiente"

¿Valiente?

¿Hablaba en serio?

"_Debes de ser muy valiente Katara" me dijo antes de darme un gran abrazo, bastante fuerte y besarme la frente. Los dos llorábamos en silencio pero aún así, y a pesar del sufrimiento, él me dijo "Valiente como papá y mamá" después se puso de pie para saltar a ese barco que se lo llevó lejos… lejos de mí, de mi hermano, de mi Tribu… se había ido._

Valiente, valentía… no la quiero… ¡No la quiero! Me ha quitado todo lo que amo, mamá fue valiente y ya no estaba conmigo, papá fue valiente y me abandonó… Aang no puede ser valiente… ¡NO!

"¡No es ser valiente, es egoísta y tonto! podríamos ayudarlo, y sé que el mundo lo necesita pero ¿no entiende que nosotros también lo necesitamos? ¿Cómo pudo abandonarnos?"

Lo grité, incapaz de mantenerlo ya en mi cuerpo. Fue como si un dolor que hubiera sepultado años atrás emergiera a flor de piel y la herida sangrara tanto que ya no podía ocultar la sangre. Las palabras salieron con las emociones que por mucho tiempo cargué sin darme cuenta, sin querer darme cuenta, espantada de mi propio egoísmo. Pero ¿De verdad estaba siendo egoísta?

Para ese punto el cúmulo de emociones estaba atorado en mi cuerpo intentando salir por mis lágrimas, que caían de mis ojos imposibles ya de encontrarse. La situación era tan parecida. Aang se había marchando intentando ser valiente. De la misma forma en que mamá se fue. De la misma forma en que papá se fue. Yo no podía permitirme perder a alguien más de esa ridícula forma. No mientras esté viva y pueda hacer algo, como ahora.

"También lo estás diciendo por mí ¿no es cierto?" papá que estaba viéndome con impotencia también tenía una inmensa máscara de dolor.

"¿Cómo pudiste papá?" y todas esas palabras que no le dije, salieron, imposible ya de contenerlas "Sé que nos dejaste con Gran-Gran que nos ama pero nos sentíamos tan perdidos sin ti"

Y lo estábamos de verdad. Día con día, noche tras noche, nos preguntábamos dónde estaba papá, cómo estaría él y los demás hombres. Y más aterradoramente, si es que volvería. No podía más. Aang estaba perdido quién sabe donde de la misma forma que papá. Me llevé las manos a la cara intentando ocultar mi llanto, pero era inmenso, era intenso. No eran lágrimas de ahora, eran lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que era una niña que ya no podía mantener en mi interior. Era demasiado por soportar.

"Lo siento mucho Katara" papá colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, suplicándome poder ayudarme. Mis defensas cayeron con el gesto y me lancé a sus brazos como una niña asustada. Y de cierta forma lo era.

"Sé muy bien porque te fuiste, te lo prometo, y comprendo que era necesario" le dije, tanto a él como a mí misma. "¿Porque sigo sintiéndome de esta forma tan triste, furiosa y muy herida?"

¿Por qué no puedo dejar las cosas en el pasado donde pertenecen? ¿Por qué este dolor regresa y crece y está renuente a irse? ¿Por qué tras años no he podido sanar esa herida?

"Hija yo los amo más que a nada en el mundo, tu junto con tu hermano son todo lo que tengo" me dijo, abrazándome fuertemente, consolándome de la misma forma que cuando era una niña "Pensé en ustedes todo el tiempo y cada noche antes de dormir, el dolor de extrañarlos tanto me desgarraba el alma"

Esa confesión de alguna extraña manera fue como un bálsamo a mi maltratado y herido corazón. Los fantasmas, la neblina y las lágrimas dejaron de estar presentes. Lo único real y latente eran los brazos de papá, su calor, su amor. Y que estarían siempre para mí cuando yo los necesitara. Sin importar lo que pasara.

.

POV de Zuko

.

Respiré hondo. Frente a mí estaba la puerta con el enorme símbolo de la llama ardiente, insignia de nuestra nación; la puerta que me separaba de mi padre. Finalmente lo vería tras todo este tiempo. Decir que estaba nervioso es poco.

Conteniendo el aliento caminé abriendo la puerta con mis manos. Pasé con la mirada baja, viendo el pulido suelo y escuchando solo el sonido de mis botas. Entonces me arrodillé e incliné, ocultando completamente mi cara. Escuché perfectamente el doblez de las túnicas cuando mi padre se puso de pie. Me esperaba cualquier cosa, me esperaba todo tipo de recibimientos, menos el que me dio:

"Bienvenido a casa"

¿Bienvenido? ¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio? Mi padre estaba de pie enfrente de mí, viéndome fijamente. La última vez que contemplé una sonrisa en su rostro fue cuando lo coronaron; pero éste día el gesto de su cara se aproximaba bastante.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, príncipe Zuko" era como un sueño hecho realidad escuchar esas palabras. "Estoy orgulloso porque tu y tu hermana conquistaron Ba Sing Se. Estoy porque cuando el traidor de tu tío probó tu lealtad, hiciste lo correcto y capturaste al traidor"

Me encogí ante eso último. Estos días me había esforzado mucho en no recordar a mi tío, su expresión desilusionada al verme pelear al lado de Azula me persigue en las noches. ¿De verdad probó mi lealtad? ¿De verdad hice lo correcto al dejar que mi país invadiera y destruyera una ciudad tan hermosa y llena de esperanzas?

"Y lo que más me enorgullece, es tu logro más legendario, destruiste al avatar"

¿Qué?

"¿Que te dijeron?" era la primera vez que le hablaba en tres años.

"Azula me contó todo" Azula… ¿porqué no me sorprende? "La sorprendiste y la asombraste con tu poder y ferocidad en el momento de la verdad"

La voz de mi padre tenía un aire de grandeza; verdaderamente estaba orgulloso de mis logros. Pero eso que mencionaba a mi no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. La contradicción era horrible.

"Solamente hice lo que era mejor para mi Nación" me avergüenza decir que, al mencionar esto, fue solamente para seguirle la corriente a mi padre. Había una vocecita en mi interior que gritaba, pero no la escuchaba. No quería escucharla.

"Y lo hiciste muy bien, hijo mío. Mi heredero"

Ahora tenía en bandeja de plata lo que siempre quise. Lo que por años estuve luchando. Mi título, mi honor, mi trono, el respeto y aprecio de mi padre, el de toda mi nación.

Pero no me gustó para nada.

Después de eso mi padre me puso al corriente de la situación de la guerra, y me dijo que esperaba con mi total apoyo para poder producir los nuevos planes. Cual marioneta le dije que sí y que sí a todo. Realmente ni sé muy bien a qué accedí. Solamente quise salir de ahí. Azula había mentido, no era una sorpresa, pero si lo hizo para que fuera yo quien impresionara a papá definitivamente tenía un plan.

Ya cuando salí era de noche, pero no muy tarde. Las ansias me carcomían. Caminé hacia la recámara de mi hermana, abriendo la puerta y entrando rápidamente.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" no pregunté. Demandé.

Azula estaba acostada en la cama, el cuarto oscuro, tardó un poco en contestarme pero finalmente me dijo con voz somnolienta:

"¿Te importaría ser un poco más específico?"

"¿Porqué le dijiste a nuestro padre que yo maté al avatar?" soné lo más enojado posible para que ella me tomara en serio.

"¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?" se removió un poco entre las sábanas, cansada. Pero no le daría tregua.

"No lo haré"

"Bien" suspiró, estiró los brazos para sentarse en la cama "Parecías tan preocupado de cómo te trataría papá por no haber capturado al avatar, que si yo decía que tu lo mataste ya no tendrías de qué preocuparte"

¿Preocuparse por mí? ¿Mi hermana? ¡Ni cuando éramos niños y más inocentes! La conocía muy bien para saber que no otorgaba nada si no le convenía. Siempre ha sido así desde niña. Siempre lo será.

"¿Porqué lo hiciste?" tenía una vaga idea de sus motivos, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

"Tómalo como un gesto de generosidad por haberme ayudado" se puso de pie, caminando hacia mi "¿Porque no compartir la gloria?"

Compartir es algo que Azula jamás ha hecho. Y la gloria, el mérito, es su más grande ambición.

"Mientes" le dije, simple y sencillamente porque era la verdad.

"Si tú lo dices"

"Tienes otro motivo para hacer esto y lo voy a descubrir"

Entonces apareció en el rostro de mi hermana una sonrisa malévola, de esas que expresa cuando sus planes están yendo a la perfección. Supe entonces que me había metido en un embrollo espantoso.

"Por favor Zuko ¿Qué motivo oculto podría tener? ¿Que podría ganar dejándote recibir todo el crédito por matar al avatar?" me susurró "A no ser que el avatar todavía esté vivo, entonces toda la gloria se convertiría en vergüenza y deshonor pero como tu lo dijiste, es imposible"

Y caí en la cuenta.

Caminé para salir de la habitación, pero alcancé a escucharla

"Que duermas bien zuzu"

Una trampa en la que caí redondito.

Ella nunca quiso mi ayuda, en Ba Sing Se ella me necesitaba precisamente por si las cosas salían mal. Azula ya sabía que el Avatar estaba vivo. Y desde luego que no correría el riesgo de ser deshonrada.

Pero yo…

Que tonto soy.

.

POV de Sokka

.

"¿Pero cómo demonios pudo irse?" grité, al borde de la histeria "¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera?"

Katara me miró enojadísima y gritó.

"¡Yo no dejé que se fuera a ninguna parte! Cuando volví, él no estaba ¿contento?"

Claro que no estaba contento. Mi mejor amigo herido estaba perdido en alguna parte del océano con una espantosa tormenta que podría hundirlo de un viento ¿Quiere que esté contento?

Tiré de las riendas de Appa.

"¿No deberíamos esperar a que baje un poco la tormenta?" me preguntó Toph.

"¡No esperaremos nada ni nadie!" respondió Katara. Y estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"Aang está muy mal. Con esta tormenta se pondrá peor. Debemos encontrarlo antes…" me contuve.

"Antes de que sea tarde" Katara completó la frase.

Algo había extraño en ella. Por la forma en que me miraba, caminaba y hablaba, juraría que ya tuvo su colapso emocional. Al fin después de tres semanas. ¡Katara ya estaba de vuelta! Y eso era un inmenso alivio para mí. Aunque me preguntaba ¿Quién sufrió las consecuencias de su colapso?

Yo estaba dormido y tranquilo cuando me despertó Katara entre gritos y nerviosa. Papá estaba trazando una posible ruta por la cual Aang escapó. Nuestra parada número uno eran unas islas no muy lejanas y volcánicas donde probablemente él se dirigió por la tormenta.

"Si vuelan con Appa no podrán regresar al barco" dijo mi padre con mucha razón "Nos descubrirán"

"¿Y qué podemos hacer? Solo con Appa podremos encontrar a Aang" Katara estaba desesperada, y no la culpo. Pero al menos se mantenía cuerda.

"No nos rencontraremos" dije "No hasta el día de la Invasión. Nos mantendremos ocultos en la Nación de Fuego"

"¿Qué?" Toph exclamó con sorpresa.

"Eso es muy peligroso hijo" papá me miraba a mí y a Katara con angustia.

"No será muy diferente de estar infiltrados en sus aguas" respondí "¿Les parece bien la idea?" miré a mi hermana y Toph. Digo, ellas son las que me acompañaran.

"Si es la única forma de encontrar a Aang, que así sea" fue la respuesta de Katara.

"¿Ya qué?"

¡Las amo, de verdad!

"Tengan mucho cuidado"

Papá nos abrazó a Katara y a mí. Nos indicó el lugar donde nos rencontraríamos para la Invasión, cogí unos mapas y nos subimos a Appa. Bato nos dio comida y dinero; nos desearon un buen viaje y después alzamos vuelo. Justo cuando la tormenta pasó de una simple lluvia a un verdadero huracán.

La misión de repente era más peligrosa que antes. Pero no nos detuvimos por eso. Appa volaba igual de nervioso que nosotros por encontrar a Aang y Momo nos desesperaba con sus gritos. Todos lo queríamos sano y salvo. Katara se asomaba desde la silla de montar para ver entre las olas algo; sin conseguirlo claro. Y Toph se aferraba a la silla de montar, mascullando no sé que cosas.

"Acércate más al agua" me pidió Katara.

"¡No puedo! ¿O quieres que olas nos hundan?"

"¡Creo que vi algo!"

Me incliné para ver a donde me señaló.

Maldición.

Era un borrón naranja, no se podía apreciar del todo bien, por las olas y la espuma, pero el color naranja ya era demasiado. Solo los Nómadas Aire lo usaban.

Katara sollozó fuerte y se llevó una mano a la boca.

"No puede ser" me dijo en voz baja "¡Debemos encontrarlo y ya!"

Para bendición nuestra la lluvia se detuvo en ese momento.

En el cielo brillaba la luna, llena y plena "Yue, ayúdanos" supliqué mentalmente "Ayúdalo a él"

.

POV de Aang

.

Era como regresar a una pesadilla.

Tomé mi planeador. Sabía que ni Katara ni nadie más lo iba a entender. Yo no podía permitir que ellos o ninguna persona apreciada sufriera por mis errores. Ya había sido suficiente con verlos pelear esta tarde sin que yo los pudiera ayudar ¿Qué clase de Avatar era yo? Si no puedo ni mantener a salvo a mis amigos, claro que no puedo mantener a salvo a un mundo entero.

Mientras volaba pude sentirlo; la lluvia que comenzaba a atacar el océano. Las olas comenzaban a moverse más y más altas conforme los vientos violentos las empujaban. Era un riesgo volar así, pero ya no tenía opción. No iba a volver. De eso estaba completamente convencido.

No obstante, mientras volaba, la herida me dolía. Calambres recorrían mis costillas y contraían los músculos de mi espalda. Planear de esa forma era tan dolorosamente arriesgado, me desviaba más de lo debido y varias veces estaba a punto de caer al mar. Para empeorar las cosas, enfrente de mí estaba un bloqueo.

Tuve que adentrarme al inestable agua; al menos también son Maestro Agua. Encontré un pedazo de madera que usé con mi planeador para surfear sobre las olas. Por la intensidad de la corriente supe que habría alguna islita cerca. Pero las nubes cubrían las estrellas y no sabía hacia dónde estaba el norte o el sur.

El viento empeoró intentando llevarme, las olas eran cada vez más altas y una finalmente me golpeó. Me lanzó lejos hundiéndome en el mar. No pude encontrar mi planeador después de eso, pero me mantuve a flote gracias a mi madre. El agua se disputaba mi cuerpo jalándolo a las profundidades mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en mis ojos. La impotencia me paralizó. Sentí sobre mis hombros el peso de las esperanzas rotas y las familias destrozadas que ahora deberán enfrentarse a una Armada de Fuego por mi culpa. Una ciudad entera. Un país entero. Personas y más personas condenadas que me estaban suplicando entre las olas que las salvara, pero ni siquiera podía salvarme a mí mismo de ésta tormenta.

"No soy capaz de hacerlo, fracasé"

Y luego grité.

"No fracasaste Aang"

Esa voz me era tremendamente familiar ¿Quién podía estar conmigo en medio del océano? Nadie vivo. Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con Roku, flotando sobre las olas enfrente de mí.

"Pero piensas que estoy muerto" repliqué, ya incapaz de guardármelo "Creen que los abandoné, estoy perdiendo la guerra, defraude a todo el mundo"

A todos incluyendo mis amigos. Sokka, Toph… Katara. Creo que es a ella a quien más defraude. Katara soñó toda su vida con que el Avatar volvería a traer paz ¿Y qué se encuentra? Un niño de doce años incapaz siquiera de mantener una ciudad libre del fuego. Ba Sing Se estaba muy bien hasta que yo llegué. Quizá se me voy, todos estarían mejor…

"Si hay que culpar a alguien por la guerra es a mí" muy bien, no me esperaba esa declaración por parte de Roku "Debí prever esta guerra para impedirla" eso me hubiera ayudado mucho ¿sabes? "Tu heredaste mis problemas y mis errores, pero creo que estas destinado a redimirme y salvar al mundo"

"No lo se"

¿Cómo iba a salvar al mundo si lo he decepcionado desde que escapé de los Templos, hace cien años?

"Ya salvaste al mundo"

Esa era una voz femenina que vino de mis espaldas. La lluvia desapareció para mi gran alivio, y el tono agudo, melodioso, me parecía conocido. Al voltear no pensé que me encontraría con ella. Yue descendía entre la luz lunar, adoptando su forma más humana y dedicándome una sonrisa espléndida, como las que daba cuando estaba viva.

El Polo Norte estaba muy bien hasta que yo llegué ¿Por qué siempre mi presencia empeora todo? Incluso Sokka y Katara estaban mejor antes de que yo llegara a sus vidas para ponerlos en peligro cada maldito día del año. Toph podría tener una buena relación con sus padres si no hubiera escapado por seguirme.

"Y volverás a salvarlo, no te rindas"

No te rindas.

Era tan difícil hacerlo en este momento, con estas cargas sobre mis hombros. Pero al tiempo en que Yue me sonreía, ella me hacía recordar todas las personas del Polo Norte que se salvaron cuando los ayude. Derroté a todas esas naves. Pakku me dijo la noche siguiente que lo más importante de ese día fue que la Nación de Fuego perdió, por primera vez en casi cincuenta años.

Y una sola vez era suficiente para traer esperanza, según los Monjes.

"Es verdad, no voy a rendirme"

No puedo rendirme. No si rendirme significa dejar de lado las enseñanzas de mi gente y condenar a un mundo entero a una vida de sufrimientos. Mi deber es traer la paz. Quizá deba dejar de pensar en los errores que he cometido y enfocar toda mi energía en las batallas que están por venir.

Como la Invasión.

Me paré sobre el trozo de madera y con mis manos alcé una ola lo suficientemente grande para empujarme hacia tierra. Ahora que todo estaba calmado, sin la tormenta, pude ver a la distancia la meseta inconfundible de tierra.

Una ola más grande, creada sin duda por la luna, me ayudó.

Los espíritus me ayudaban.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Quería preguntarles antes de que mi mamá me mate por no apagar la computadora aún. Tengo un proyecto nuevo ¿Les gustaría que subiera un fic más a mi interminable colección de fics kataang? ¿O prefieren que termine primero "La Princesa del Sur"? Haré lo que me pidan =)

chao!


	13. Capitulo 12

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo un capitulo completamente nuevo. Ya sé que el anterior iba a ser el último, pero en este pequeño chapter de apenas tres hojas agregué unas cosas que, a mi parecer, quedaron en el aire anteriormente; quise sintetizarlas. Terminar las cosas bien. Es bien cortito, como se habrán dado cuenta. Ya les tengo el epílogo y también se los subí =)

Comentarios:

bfranco: I really liked your nickname.. I don't know why, but I think I know you... wherever. Many thanks. This is the end of the fic!

fan-avatar: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y darme tu opinión!

Lola Lovarou: Me alegro, me alegro, me alegro me alegro que te guste xD

Katara2323: ¡Hola! muchas gracias por opinar y darme además tu respuesta :)

klan: Me encanta que digas que eres mi fan y no eres pesada ni nada por el estilo, tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo =) La secuela del Libro IV está muy atorada y no sé cuándo pueda recuperar la inspiración para ese fic, aunque espero que sea pronto porque odio tenerlos esperando tanto. Muchísimas gracias por seguirme leyendo.

Maryel Tonks: creo que la escena que más me costó fue precisamente la de Katara con su padre, en ese capítulo siempre me quedó la espinita de porqué lo rechazó tantas veces. Pienso que fue algo más profundo que estar enojada con ella misma y traté de que en la escena se notara toda la serie de traumas que ha ido cargando y la obligaron a actuar de esa forma. Muchas gracias por opinas y además, darme tu respuesta :)

Emilia-Romagna: para tu deleite hay un corto pequeño al final de cuentas un capítulo más xD

Nieve Taisho: me alegro que te gustaran los POV's, siempre me dio curiosidad escribir con ellos de ésta forma xD Me alegro que me hayan salido bien. Gracias por darme tu respuesta.

marcos96: Tus palabras me halagaron demasiado... la verdad, muchísimas gracias por expresarte tan lindo de mis historias; me gusta el kataang y solamente escribo lo que me viene a la mente, de verdad, gracias por apoyarme y seguirme. Gracias además por darme tu respuesta =)

Helenil: ow... ¡A ti más gracias por leer! no me importa lo que te tardes en leerlo o incluso si no comentas, con que hayas pasado un buen rato leyendo soy completamente feliz ¡Mil gracias! =)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 12.**

**.**

POV de Hakoda.

.

"¿Los dejaste ir?" me preguntó Bato a mis espaldas.

La lluvia estaba al fin menguando, unas pocas gotas de agua caían sobre nosotros y las olas no golpeaba nuestro barco más fuerte de lo normal. Bato tenía una expresión extrañada que yo supe interpretar a la perfección.

"Si" respondí.

"No lo entiendo" me confesó "Es decir… dijiste que no querrías separarte de ellos nunca más"

"Es verdad"

Completamente verdad.

Haberme ido ese día de la Tribu fue una decisión tan difícil. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados si podía hacer algo por salvar el mundo en donde mis hijos vivían. Pero la idea de separarme de ellos cuando aún eran pequeños me desgarraba. De cierta forma, había ideado en mi mente la visión de un retorno glorioso con mis hijos recibiéndome con lágrimas de alegría.

Dos años fueron suficientes para extrañarlos de una manera tan, pero tan intensa, que no podía ser descrita con palabras. Como le dije a Katara, ellos eran mi mundo. No exageraba. El día en que vi a Bato después de tantos días y me dijo que encontró a mis hijos, me sentí conmocionado. Primero que nada, porque los había dejado en la Tribu precisamente para no exponerlos al peligro ¿Y qué hacían? ¡Viajaban por el mundo!

Pero después ese repentino enfado cedió ante la inmensa alegría de saber al Avatar de regreso. Mis hijos estaban llevando el tremendo honor de acompañarlo y ayudarlo en su viaje. Siempre supe que mis hijos tenían un destino grande, pero nunca me lo imaginé… tan grande.

Rencontrarlos, a los dos, fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Darles un abrazo, verlos convertidos en los grandes guerreros que son, contemplar la madurez que adquieren y además, ser testigo presencial de los maravillosos adultos que se están convirtiendo… mi corazón paterno no cabe en sí de la felicidad. Del orgullo.

Y dejarlos ir… era invertir los papeles. Ahora el mundo necesitaba de ellos y yo debía esperar a que llegara el momento en que ellos volverían a mí.

"¿Entonces?" me preguntó Bato nuevamente.

"El mundo los necesita Bato" fue mi respuesta "Más de lo que los necesito" Los amaba, eran mis hijos, mi alegría, mis bendiciones y mis esperanzas. Pero ellos eran la esperanza del mundo; en toda la extensión de la palabra, nuestro destino estaba en sus manos.

"Suenas como un padre orgulloso" me dijo sonriente mi buen amigo.

"_Estoy_ orgulloso" afirmé "Más de lo que jamás pensé que podría estar" sonreí pensando en mi esposa "Kya también estaría muy orgullosa"

Kya me dijo una vez, cuando Katara llevaba pocos meses de haber nacido, que tenía la corazonada de un cambio radical en el mundo que nacería del Polo Sur. Pocos meses después supimos que mi pequeña hija era Maestra Agua, la primera nacida en nuestra Tribu desde hacia décadas; un paso de gigante, una esperanza nueva, un cambio radical. Supimos entonces que seguramente su corazonada era una premonición. Y vaya que no estaba equivocada. Ella siempre tuvo un sexto sentido impresionante para saberlo todo.

"Vamos" dije de repente, saliendo de mis pensamientos sentimentalistas "Tenemos mucha gente que recoger según la lista que me dejó Sokka" le mostré el papel a mi amigo.

"¡Vaya!" Bato miró los nombres escritos "Parece que han ayudado a muchísimas personas…"

"Lo sé"

Había una misión que concretar. Pero me sentía seguro. Yo sabía que mis hijos estaban bien, seguros y a salvo. Después de todo eran _mis _hijos.

.

POV de Sokka

.

Menuda escena.

Katara apenas vio a Aang postrado en la playa se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, pareciera que no se habían visto en meses. Solo pasaron unas pocas horas. Él parecía estar muy bien, para haberse perdido a mitad de un huracán toda la noche.

"¿Celoso capitán boomerang?" me dijo Toph, lo que me causó aún más molestia.

"¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja! Debes estar bromeando" me crucé de brazos como ofendido.

"No me puedes engañar y lo sabes" tenía esa desquiciada mirada de _tengo razón, acéptalo_. Y lo peor es que sí la tenía. Pero lo admitiría cuando ni Aang ni Katara estuvieran cerca, eso quiere decir… oh no.

"¿Y qué?" soné un poco grosero, pero no estaba de muy buen humor tras ver esa escena "¡Tengo mi derecho de hermano mayor sobreprotector!"

"No en realidad. No es como si no te lo esperaras desde hace tiempo ¿O me vas a decir que te tomó por sorpresa después de todo lo que hemos pasado, eh? ¡Por favor! Hasta tu padre lo sabe"

Sí y no se lo tomó tan mal como había esperado.

"Ya que papá no reaccionó de la forma correspondiente, el rol me lo relegó a mí"

"¿Según quién? ¿Tú?"

"¡Exacto!"

"¿Te has escuchado? Suenas exactamente como un hermano carcomido de los celos. Lo cual es extraño porque conoces perfectamente a Katara y a Pies Ligeros ¿A que le temes, Sokka?" me apuntó con el dedo "Y sé sincero porque sabré si mientes"

Resoplé.

"Nada" frunció el ceño "Está bien, temo que se distraigan ¿bien? Hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar"

Toph bajó la cabeza.

"Katara lo sabe, al menos por ella no te preocupes" me confesó.

"¿Y Aang?"

"De él no tengo idea, después de todo, no hemos hablado con él hasta hace un día que despertó" agregó con sarcasmo "Pero creo que… se lo tomará parecido"

"¿Bien entonces?"

"Depende cómo se lo digas"

Bajé el rostro.

"Al final, ese es asunto de ellos" me recordó "Déjalos que cometan sus errores"

Y tenía mucha razón.

"Lo sé"

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos caminando en dirección a Aang. Él seguía abrazado de Katara y le susurré a mi amiga ciega.

"Oogies"

"¡Lo sé!"

.

POV de Aang

.

El abrazo de Katara hizo que una parte de mi corazón se conectara y volviera a latir. Me infundió la esperanza que solamente ella tiene la capacidad de darme ¿Cómo puede ser que una simple mujer me pueda levantar en mis peores caídas? Siempre ha sido así. Desde que me encontró en el iceberg lo ha hecho. La más reciente, aparte de ésta, ha sido el tremendo levantón en el Paso de la Serpiente

El abrazo posterior de mis amigos me dio la calidez y la confianza necesaria. Todo tenía mayor sentido. Podía sentir el apoyo de Sokka y el de Toph. Sabía que eran incondicionales, pero se sentía bien que te lo recordaran de ésta forma.

El planeador en mis manos tenía muchos simbolismos en este momento. Por una parte estaba el tallado—dañado por la tormenta pero reconocible—con cien años de antigüedad. Fue hecho por monjes, una reliquia. Tenía los colores anaranjados que simbolizaban a mi pueblo. Y además, tenía su propia historia.

Me lo habían regalado al cumplir los diez años. El anterior ya me quedaba pequeño. Gyatso personalmente me lo obsequió en mi cumpleaños y me deseó que tuviera maravillosos viajes con él. Lo estrené esa misma tarde después de comer pastel de frutas. Lo usé en todo este tiempo, para volar, para ayudar, para controlar las corrientes de aire.

Me conectaba con mi pasado siempre que lo usaba. Al abrirlo y emprender vuelo, la visión lejana de los Templos llenos de Monjes y niños me invadía. El viento al volar tenía los sonidos de risas y bromas. La vida que bullía cien años atrás en mi gente volvía a recorrer mis venas cuando el planeador controlaba las corrientes de aire bajo mi mandato.

Pero era mucho castigo. Ya no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado. Eso estaba cien años atrás, terminado. Tenía un mundo que salvar, que cuidar y por el cual velar. Y para ello necesitaba la visión fresca del presente así como los sueños del futuro. No las melancolías de unos años distantes que jamás volverán.

Sostuve el planeador una vez más en mis manos y después, lo dejé ir.

El fuego no solamente quemó su madera, si no también mi pasado.

Empezaba de cero.

* * *

Capitulo corto pero a mi parecer importante para que pudiera terminar debidamente la historia. Gracias por leerlo, el epílogo está a la distancia de un botón ;)

Por cierto. La mayoría me ha pedido que termine primero la **Princesa del Sur** antes de publicar mi siguiente fic. Pues bien, cumpliré sus peticiones. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todas sus hermosas palabras llenas de ánimo, los halagos, los cumplidos y el tiempo que le han dedicado a leer mis fics. Gracias. Espero que este pequeño gesto les agrade y les sirva como agradecimiento =)

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Epílogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

No puedo creerlo pero este proyecto que había tenido en mente ha llegado a su fin. Jamás pensé que les gustaría tanto y de verdad sus comentarios, sus alertas, favoritos y sus palabras llenas de ánimo me han hecho llorar de felicidad ¡Ustedes son lo máximo! Este epílogo se ubica cinco años después de la guerra, y se relaciona con los hechos del fic. Es algo meloso, al menos eso creo yo. Espero que les guste =)

**INFINIDAD DE GRACIAS A:**

**bfranco, fan-kataang, lola lovarou, katara2323, klan, Maryel Tonks, Nieve Taisho, Helenil, Emilia-Romagna, Fireeflower, yei-lin, FanKataang100, Kabegmi Amaterasu, ctin939, Zoey, Katangeeer.**

Por sus palabras de ánimo y comentarios que me alentaron a seguir escribiendo.

Los **Lectores Anónimo**s, mil gracias por haber leído ésta historia y hacerme ver en las estadísticas que no era un fracaso xD

¡ESTO VA PARA TODOS USTEDES!

* * *

**Epílogo.**

**.**

**.**

POV de la escritora (Tercera Persona)

.

Encontrar a Aang después de esa tormenta fue algo más profundo. No solamente encontraron un amigo, se encontraron a sí mismos. Unieron sus lazos de una forma aún más profunda de la que ya tenían. Aunque tampoco fue algo fácil.

El corazón de Katara que latió desenfrenado durante la búsqueda se calmó únicamente cuando abrazó fuertemente a Aang, estrechándolo cerca de su pecho. Ella ya sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero jamás pensó que tanto. Y era aterrador descubrir que los sentimientos más intensos que puede experimentar una persona los desarrollas a la tierna edad de catorce años, en medio de una guerra, hacia tu mejor amigo.

Fueron muchas más las aventuras que debieron llevar a cabo después de eso. Infiltrados en la Nación de Fuego, luego la Invasión, la derrota, Zuko uniéndose a ellos y después el día del cometa. Para finalmente obtener el triunfo.

De una forma parecida, Zuko se fue percatando que la vocecilla interna y el enojo hacía él mismo eran una misma cosa. Estaba furioso por haberse dejado engañar y, más que nada, por haber sacrificado su propia identidad para ganarse el favor de su padre. Rompió la promesa hecha a su madre años atrás, olvidándose de quién era. Pero recordarlo no fue difícil y aceptarlo le hizo encontrar el camino hacia la paz interna. Una paz que también se manifestaría en el mundo cuando ayudó al Avatar.

Las confusiones de Katara la llevaron a intentar ocultar el sentimiento que tenía tan intenso y profundo hacia Aang. Algo que resultó en un completo desastre. Él la besó el día de la Invasión y ella… quería más. Siempre quería más de él. Pero no podía decirlo. El día de la obra, llegó a sentirse como entre la espada y la pared. La desesperación la llevó a decir palabras tontas y sin saber cómo, había rechazado a Aang. Se odió a sí misma por causarle ese dolor y quiso darse de bofetadas por haberse negado a ella misma la posibilidad de ser feliz con la única persona que amaba de esa forma. Pero, por azares del destino, las cosas se arreglaron pasado el cometa. Algo por lo cual estaría consagrada a los espíritus de por vida.

Afortunadamente, han pasado cinco años desde que la guerra terminó. Y las cosas no pueden ser mejores. Al menos no para ellos. La felicidad que los abruma tiene la naturaleza de que cumplieron con sus misiones, pudieron enfrentar y vencer a los fantasmas de sus pasados y ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar de una vida plena, que se merecían tras tanto sufrimiento.

El mundo se estaba reconstruyendo con gran facilidad. Los primeros años fueron difíciles, pero ahora, todo estaba mejor. Mucho mejor.

"Estaba hablando con Sokka" dijo Aang. Él miraba el atardecer, sentado en la terraza del pequeño Templo Aire que apenas se estaba construyendo en una isla de la bahía, cerca de la nueva y recién fundada Ciudad República.

Katara, que apenas iba entrando en la terraza con una manta para su novio-prometido, respondió:

"¿De qué?" Katara se sentó al lado de Aang, colocando la manta sobre los hombros del Avatar. Él la aceptó gustoso y la abrazo, acercándola lo más posible para que la delicada mantita cubriera los hombros de la morena "Digo, si se puede saber"

"Sabes que no te guardo secretos" le sonrió "Hablábamos de los tiempos de guerra"

Katara frunció el ceño.

"Pero cómo les gusta recordar eso"

"¿A ti no?"

"Sabes que no"

"Mejor no te digo" agregó con tono bromista. Katara sonrió.

"Dime" susurró en tono meloso, ese exacto que Aang nunca podía resistir.

"Sokka me estaba diciendo sobre el día en que cayó Ba Sing Se ¿Lo recuerdas?" Katara se estremeció, claro que recordaba ese día. Bueno, los eventos eran borrosos en su mente, no así los sentimientos.

"Sí" respondió "De los peores día de mi vida, debo decir" agregó.

"Me dijo que después de eso, actuabas como si no estuvieras viva… no sé cómo decirlo… vivías sin vivir"

"Era una _sonámbula _andante" dijo "Vivía en mi mente tratando de convencerme de que nada había pasado"

Aang la abrazó con mayor fuerza, viéndola triste. A lo mejor hablar de eso no fue muy buena idea.

"Fue cuando me di cuenta que te amaba" confesó "Y no fue una forma precisamente agradable de saberlo"

"Lo imagino… cuando desperté todo estaba tan mal, o al menos me parecía mal. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé porqué escape. Creo que me sentía abrumado"

"Cualquiera en tu posición se hubiera sentido abrumado"

"Pero pude reaccionar de mejor forma"

"Claro" asintió "Aunque, de no haber escapado, nunca nos hubiéramos infiltrado en la Nación de Fuego. Y de ahí conservo una de mis más lindas memorias"

"¿La poción del amor?" Katara asintió.

"Bueno, ya son dos"

"¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es la otra?"

"El baile"

Aang le besó la frente.

"Nuestra primera danza… no sabía que fuera tan importante para ti"

"¿En serio? ¿Acaso no lo es para ti?"

"Claro que lo es. Pero por la discusión que tuvimos meses después, debido a Onji, pensé que no te quedo un recuerdo de esa fiesta"

"Onji es lo de menos. Ese momento bailando fue mágico. Es más, me atrevería a decir que nuestros mejores momentos los hemos vivido en la Nación de Fuego, salvo la cueva de los enamorados"

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso. En la Isla Ember viví uno de mis peores días ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué parte de tener catorce años y estar confundida, aterrada, espantada por tus sentimientos, no puedes entender?" su voz no sonaba como un reclamo. Más bien sonaba bromista.

"Todas"

Los dos rieron.

Se inclinaron un poco uno hacia el otro, dejándose llevar por la hermosa y grata sensación de estar juntos. De repente, Katara comenzó a recordar mejor esos días. El dolor, la angustia, la incertidumbre, la negación, el amor, la desesperación, la confusión…

"Aang" le llamó.

"¿Mmm?"

"Te amo"

Él se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

"Y yo a ti"

"No tienes idea de cuánto"

Un beso más no estaba de sobra.

* * *

GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO HASTA EL FINAL.

Ahora procuraré concentrarme en "La Princesa del Sur" =)

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
